Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls
by The Almighty Maluch
Summary: On a mountainside, hidden from society, a young Rias Gremory ventures on a quest to collect the seven dragon balls, only to accidentally stumble upon a naive, childish boy, answering to the name Son Goku. A crossover between Dragon Ball, MHA, and DxD! Adventure, comedy, and a little sprinkle of fluff. Please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Monsters, and worse, existed in the world, unbeknownst to most. Beings, Gods even, simply unfathomable to everyday people living their ordinary lives, ignorant of the inconceivable presences hiding or living amongst them. Since the dawn of time, these great, incredible powers fought and struggled over the world itself: the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and the Legions of Heaven being the main big three…**

 **Suddenly, out of the blue, it happened… the first incident was in Cinching City, where an extraordinary human child was born, radiating an incredible, bright light. After that, reports of people with superpowers occurred all over the globe. No one, the supernatural included, knew what was causing these 'quirks', but some had a suspicion that it was something else, perhaps something even older. Before long, the supernatural became the totally normal, dreams a reality, and the world had become a superhuman society.**

 **Then, in an era completely unknown to all… on a certain mountain, thousands of miles from civilization, unbeknownst to humans or the supernatural alike, there lived a lone boy who communed with nature… a boy who'd unknowingly change everything…!**

* * *

"HNNNNNN…" The boy drew out his focus, dropping his weight into a martial arts stance as if eyeing an opponent. His concentration remained steadfast as the muscles in his incredibly developed forearms flexed and tensed, right before he pounced!

"HYAH! Prepare to die!" He triumphantly hollered as he grabbed the sides of a thick, heavy tree trunk, nearly five times his size, then tossed the mass of hardened wood high, high into the air with a hefty _HWNN_! He smirked, leaping into the air with incredible form, "No escape!"

With a powerful, mighty kick, the little boy shattered the massive stump into several pieces. Dropping down, alongside the pieces of scattered timber, he fell back onto the ground, wearing a proud expression. "That takes care o' the wood-choppin'!" He chuckled, then diligently began to collect the spread-out pieces of lumber. Suddenly, his stomach echoed a loud growl. "Shucks. Only now I'm hungry…"

He dropped off a few planks of the wood and went inside his hut. The place was admittedly small, but never once did that cross his innocent mind. He had a bed, table, and cabinet storage, and that was more than enough. Inside, he picked up a long, orange pole that had been resting up against the doorway, and then he quietly approached an adjacent table, where a single violet cushion rested; in the pillow, sat a beautiful orange sphere, aligned with four yellow stars.

"Hey, Grandpa. I'm gonna get some grub." He spoke a quick prayer to the crystal ball, then left.

"What'd be good today…" He pondered aloud, as he left the premises of his property and traveled along the pathway leading to a deep, dark forest below…

* * *

A few yards out, over a tall mountainside, a bright red sigil appeared over the ground, and a young girl manifested out of thin air. The young devil was beautiful, considering her young age, and determined. Watching the small owner run off, she hopped off the ledged and sprouted a pair of unique wings, before descending below, towards the strange hut in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

"Just had bear the other day… wish I'd bump into a tiger…" The boy spoke aloud as he aimlessly wandered the dense forest. Eventually, he took a detour, and suddenly found himself looking over the top of a deep ravine. Far below, over the rocks, streamed a long lake. He smiled, and took a moment to appreciate the warm sunlight, creasing over the tall tree-lines, just behind. "I forgot about fish!" Stepping forward, he dropped off the steep cliffside, and plummeted downwards, towards the flowing water below. He laughed, childishly, as he fell, "Whee!"

With incredible reflex, he grasped onto a nearby tree branch and pivoting his small body forward into a mid-air roll, then landed perfectly on a nearby rock. He took a peak at the water behind, then striped off his clothes until he was completely naked. That's when his long, brown tail revealed itself from behind, and dipped into the water. Patiently, we waited and then quickly sprung his tail out the water, just as a massive fish burst from the lake with a great _CRASH_ , spraying water everywhere.

"HEY-YAA!" Seeing his chance, the boy leapt into the air, and kicked the animal in the head. _GONK_! The massive fish practically gasped as it faded into unconsciousness, and dropped back into the lake, just as the little monkey boy followed after. "HEH! HEH!" The boy chuckled, innocently, as he grasped the limp fish by its tail and pulled it back out.

"Wotta catch, wotta catch!" He smiled gleefully, as he changed back into his clothes and began his trip back home.

* * *

Along the pathway which he traveled every day, the boy hummed along as he dragged the massive fish from behind, one that dwarfed his small stature. As he drew closer to his hut, the boy suddenly stopped. "Huh? Wazzat…?" Before he left to go fishing, he was sure that he'd closed his house doors. Now, the entrance to his abode was completely open, and something was inside, loudly rifling through his possessions.

"One? There's only one here?" A young, frustrated voice sounded from inside his hut.

Quietly, the boy dropped his massive catch off to the side of the house and peaked inside through the open doorway, engraved with red letters that spelled out the name _Son Gohan_. Noticing his presence, inside, the intruder turned around to face him. It was small, but taller than him, with crimson hair, red as blood; in its hands, his golden four-star ball, his grandfather.

The boy, unbelievably peeved with the creature's audacity to invade and steal from his property, burst in a sudden rage. "Another monster, eh?! Tryin' to steal grandpa from me, eh?!" He rushed towards the stranger, both his fists raised threateningly.

"What in the…?!" The creature panicked and suddenly took off, flying over him with a pair of dark wings. The boy, awed at it's capability of flight, watched the creature escape through his front door, landing outside on his property. Quickly, it turned around to face him.

"You, monster! Now c'mon and fight! C'mon! Fight! C'mon!" The boy loudly challenged as he leapt outside, revealing a long orange pole that he'd been carrying on his back.

"Would you shut up?!" The thief hollered back at him with high pitched scream, suddenly throwing some sort of fireball directly his way. A flash of dark red, unlike anything he'd ever seen before, struck him in the head, knocking him hard to the ground with a loud _SNAP_.

"OWWEEE! OW! OW!" The boy groaned from the lingering pain, "Whuh was that?! What're you, a witch?!" He looked up at the stupefied creature and rubbed his sore forehead.

"W-what are you…?! H-how are you still standing?" The creature quivered, afraid. She was young, but she still had the power of destruction, passed down through her lineage. Yet, somehow, this little boy had survived a direct strike from her blast.

"HA! Dummy! Stupid! Y'think you can hurt me?! With a little ouchie like that?! HAH!" He raised his pole, again, and ran right towards her again. "Now monster… prepare to die!"

"Time out, wait!" Suddenly, the girl threw both her hands into the air as a sign of surrenderance. With added emphasis, she shook her head from side-to-side. "And I'm not a monster!"

The boy slid to a dead stop, with an utterly confused look. "Are you human…?"

She frowned, then slowly dropped her arms. "Well… isn't it obvious? Have a good look! See?"

She was young, perhaps even close to his age. The girl wore a pretty violet dress over a small white shirt and boyish brown shorts. Her skin was a beautiful, mystic-like, snowy porcelain, the likes of which he'd never seen before. "Well?" She pouted. Her eyes were bluer than the nearby lakes, hidden between the mountains. Long, crimson hair ran down her small shoulders, and smaller twirls hung up to the sides like miniature crescent moons; above sat a cute, twirly crest.

Slowly, the boy circled her—cautiously—his orange staff held tight in guarded hands. Quietly, he studied her every nook and cranny, curious yet still quite unsure about what she really was.

"Wait. Are you human?!" She complained, getting tired from his meticulous inspection.

"Of course I am!" He proudly replied, then stepped back, still confused. "You don't seem like me, you're soft and weak lookin'…" He frowned scratched his head.

"Well, I'm not really human…" She nodded. "But I'm not a monster, either. I'm a girl!"

"A girl?" He suddenly brightened. "You're a girl?"

"Well of course!" She exhaled, annoyed. "What? You've never seen a girl before?"

"Nope. You're the first person I've seen besides me and Grandpa." He nodded. "Grandpa told me that if I ever met a girl, I should be nice to her." Then, he revealed the golden Four-Star Ball with his right hand, and showed the girl. "So why'd you want Grandpa?"

"Huh?!" She exclaimed. "When did you take that back?!"

"When you flew over me." Suddenly, a brown tail appeared behind him. "I took it back with my tail. See?" He grinned and turned his backside to display the strange anomaly.

"Your tail…" The girl swallowed, admittedly nervous. The boy was short, smaller than her, but noticeably built for someone his age. His hair was quite sizable, and jet out to the sides like several long, black blades. He wore a blue Gi, tied with a white cotton belt, and held a tied cylinder to his back for the orange pole. But, his most noticeable feature, was certainly the tail.

 _Is that what the humans call a quirk?_ She wondered, silently. _No, wait. Focus._ "So, do you live together with your grandpa, then?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

He shook his head. "He died a long time ago." Suddenly, he walked back over to the girl, quietly watched her, then, without warning, pulled up her dress to look directly at her shorts.

"What're you doing, you human pervert?!" She shrieked and forcefully pulled down her dress.

"Girl's don't even have tails… and they can use magic? Weird… how strange!"

"Well… I don't know much about human girls, if I'm completely honest." The girl slowly replied, baffled with this human boy she had just met. "But… for a human, you're really strong for somebody so tiny."

He smiled and giggled. "Grandpa trained me!" Suddenly, he grabbed her hand.

"Wait a second…!" A flush of red took over her expression. The girl looked up, surprised by his actions. The little boy beamed with a bright smile.

"Come to my house! I'll make you some grub cause you're a girl!" Gently, he pulled her along back to his house, a happy expression still plastered over his face. "Follow me!"

 _He's so trusting… and he has a dragon ball, just like it said in brother's book… maybe his power will come in handy, even if he is really weird…_ Silently, the girl pondered as they went inside the hut, again. "Hey, no funny business, okay?" She spoke up.

The boy turned around, genuinely confused with her request. "What's funny business?"

"No way!" She gasped, then turned red again. _He really is a weirdo…_ Quietly, the young girl watched the strange boy, intently, as he rummaged around his cupboards. For some peculiar reason, she just couldn't stop looking at his tail. _A monkey boy…_

"Hey, mind telling me your name?" She decided to ask.

"Goku! Son Goku!"

"Oh? Goku…" She thought it over, smiling. "You know, I like that name. I'll let you keep it."

"Okay." He looked back at her and smiled again. "What about you?"

"Eh? Me?" His naive brightness had caught her off guard.

"Yeah!" He nodded, then returned his attention to the padded, worn draws.

"I'm Rias…" She quietly spoke.

"Rias? What kind of name is that?" He chuckled.

"Ugh! It's a marvelous name, thank you very much… hey, your Dragon Ball!" Rias suddenly shouted and pointed towards his hand.

"Huh?" Goku glanced down at the golden Four-Star Ball in his hand. Within a set pattern, the crystal ball pulsated, over-and-over, with a bright glow. "G-Grandpa's talking!" He stuttered.

"That's not your grandfather, idiot!" Rias suddenly grabbed the ball out of Goku's hands and stared, in wonder, at the glowing item in her current possession.

"Hey!" Goku snatched the spherical crystal back. "Stop touching grandpa!"

"W-Why do you keep calling it 'Grandpa'?" Rias stuttered out of annoyance.

"Yeah!" Goku nodded. "It's the only memento of his that he left me! A-And girls aren't allowed to touch it!" He looked back down at the item he gently cradled. "Look! He's glowing! It's like he's talking excitedly! This is the first time I've ever seen him do that!"

Rias, paused for a moment, then smiled. "You know, I'll let you in on a little secret." The young girl put out her hands, and two red sigils appeared over her porcelain palms. Suddenly, two more crystal balls, nearly identical to Goku's, appeared in her hands. "See?"

"It's Grandpa! You have two grandpas!?" He exclaimed, shocked.

She smiled, charmed. "These aren't grandpas, silly, they're Dragon Balls!"

"Dragon Balls…?" The young boy, awestruck, couldn't take his eyes off the glowing four stars.

"Yeah! Your Dragon Ball is reacting to these two here." She motioned him over. "Come over here. Try putting yours next to them."

"Okay…" Gently, he sat his Grandfather's Dragon Ball next to hers. Immediately, all three balls glowed a bright yellow, as if they were alive and sentient.

"See?" She looked up and smiled. "I found this ball," she picked up one, "in my brother's storeroom collection. I wondered what it was, so I did some research in my library and found out that they're actually something truly amazing!"

"What's so amazing about them? And what's a library?"

Rias smiled and sat up on Goku's bed. "Want me to tell you?"

Goku nodded, obediently. "Yeah."

"Well… long ago, apparently near the end of the Great War, God, himself, was said to have created seven Dragon Balls, mystical orbs capable of incredible feats, beyond mere mortal imagination. When all seven Dragon Balls are brought together, Shenron—the lord of dragons—appears. If you chant the words then, he will grant you any single wish you want."

Goku looked down at his Dragon Ball. "Wow! Any wish will come true if you collect all seven Dragon Balls?"

"Yep. Except it's been thousands of years since Shenron was last summoned, so it looks like all the Dragon Balls were separated again since then."

"So you're trying to collect them all?"

"Yep." Rias looked at the ball in her hand. "See, I've got the One and Five-Star Balls."

Goku smiled. "Grandpa's has four stars!"

"Which makes it the Four-Star Ball." Rias stood off the bed and approached Goku, flashing him a cute grin. "So, can I have it?"

Goku's brow furrowed, and he hid the ball behind him. "No way! Grandpa gave this to me!"

"What!?" She groaned. "Come on, you're not going to use it anyway, Goku!"

He sticked his tongue out at her. "Bleh!"

Rias waited, then smiled at him, with an added hint of mischievousness. "Okay… then why don't you help me find the Dragon Balls? Your grandpa did tell you to be nice to girls, right?"

"Find the Dragon Balls?"

"You've got nothing to do here, after all. And it's your duty as a man to go to various places, train yourself, and follow me." She replied, coolly. "I could use you, Son Goku."

The young boy grinned. "Do you think I can get strong like Grandpa if I train?"

Rias laughed. "Of course! All you've ever seen are these mountains, right? You haven't even seen the ocean, have you? There's human cities, even other worlds, where tons of people live, and you'll get to see the most amazing things."

"Sounds like fun! I think I'll go!"

"Great," she snapped her fingers, "it's decided, then!"

"But," Goku pointed to his Four-Star Ball, "you're not getting my ball! I'll hold onto it!"

"That's fine! I'll just need to borrow it after we find the other ones… now, c'mon. Let's go, follow me!" Rias walked around Goku, and left through the front door.

"But how do you find the other balls if you don't know where they are?" Asked Goku, as he followed her outside his hut.

"This." Another sigil appeared over her hand, and an aged paper map appeared in her fingers. "It's my brother's, a map that details where all the Dragons Balls have been scattered." She laughed. "It took him literally forever to create it."

She pointed towards the nearby mountains. "That way, approximately 2500 kilometers to the west! That's where the next Dragon Ball is."

Goku frowned. "I don't get it, but we'll need a way to get over there, right?"

"Well, I don't believe you can teleport, so what would you suggest we do?"

The boy froze, too confused, then ran back into the house. Suddenly, he returned with a tiny item in his hand, a capsule with the number nine on it. "Grandpa found this in the water once!"

He clicked the top of the capsule and tossed it away, to the side. Following a blast of smoke, appeared a clean, white motorcycle. "Okay, let's go!"

"A capsule? Your Grandfather had this?"

"Yeah! It's super fast! Let's hope on!"

Rias looked at the stylish bike, then back at Goku, and charmingly smiled. "Son Goku. I am Rias Gremory, a devil."

"A devil?" Goku tilted his head.

"Yup!" She triumphantly proclaimed. "And you'll be the first member of my peerage!"

The young boy blinked, then shrugged. "Ah, whatever. C'mon, let's go!" Goku's tail wrapped around the girl's hand, gently, and helped pulled her up onto the bike. "Hold on tight!"

Suddenly, Goku hit the gas, and the two drove off. Rias, having never ridden on a vehicle before, wrapped her arms around the boy's stomach and looked over his shoulder. Her great, crimson hair fluttered in the high wind, unlike Goku's spiky mess. Slowly, she continued to lean into him. Unsurprisingly, he smelled like the forest, but she didn't mind.

 _I won't turn him into a devil… yet._

"Yay! This is gonna be fun!" The young boy cheerfully laughed, as they continued driving throughout the dense forest, towards the great unknown that lied ahead.

 **Goku and Rias's journey has just begun. What awaits them on their eventual adventures? Find out next time on "Gotta Heed The Call of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goku and the young devil, Rias, finally set out on their journey in search of the seven Dragon Balls, which are prophesied to grant any deemed wish! But who exactly is this mysterious little girl, and what is her wish for the legendary Shenron?**

Far off in the distance, as the sun slowly began to set, Goku and Rias drove across the endless green, flat fields, surrounded by high terrain and awe-inspiring mountains. They'd been on the road for hours now, stopping every now and then for a quick toilet break. Above, the sky reminded the young devil of a beautifully colored canvas. The young boy glanced back at Rias, while still driving. "We only need to find four more Dragon Balls, right? This'll be easy!"

"What are you saying, Goku?" She laughed, flicking the back of his head, though he didn't seem to notice. "You probably don't know since you live in the middle of nowhere, but the world is a big place! Without teleportation magic, this task will take us some time to accomplish."

The boy frowned. "But I'm hungry…"

Rias noticed the darkening skies and nodded. "Yeah, it is getting dark, so let's call it a day! Humans, like you, don't function nearly as effectively during the night as us devils!"

"Okay!" Goku gently applied the brakes; the motorcycle slowly came to a stop, and Rias quickly hopped off. "Are we gonna camp out here tonight?" He asked her as he clicked a button that returned the flashy vehicle into its small capsule form.

"Of course not!" She laughed, showing off her young, pearly teeth. "I'm royalty. I'm far too delicate for anything as barbaric as human camping! Goku, you're such a foolish little boy!"

Goku groaned with confusion. "Then what are we doing? There aren't any houses around here."

"Well of course, silly." A bright, rotating, sigil suddenly appeared underneath Rias, outlining her in brilliant crimson light. "That's why I'll be going back home, where I have an amazing bed."

"Huh?" Goku turned his head and looked around. "Is your house around here?"

"No… I live in the underworld," she paused, "a place you humans have labeled as **hell**."

The dark pinkish light enveloped her figure, as the magical sigil, just below her shoes, began to spin faster. "Meaning, you'll be on your own until tomorrow morning. I would take you with me, but that's not possible for now. I hope you understand, and I'm sure you'll be fine on your own. Goodnight, Goku! Make sure you're here tomorrow!" And with parting words, Rias disappeared.

Shocked, Goku jumped away, understandably freaked out. "A witch! She's definitely a witch…!" Slowly he calmed down, rested both hands behind his head, and watched the retreating sunset drip behind the tall peaks far in the distance.

"Oh well!" He pat his tummy, then turned to look at the dark foliage presently surrounding him. "Time to find dinner! HEE-HEE!" He grinned and ran forward, without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in a dimension far stranger than our own…**

"No way. Where've you been, Rias! Tell me!" The girl whispered, then ran after her friend, as the two sneaked around the endless hallways of the massive mansion, the Gremory Estate. Unlike Rias, she wore a cream sundress, and sported a pair of small, black spectacles; her hair was dark, cut short. Like her friend, she too was a high-ranking devil.

"No way! Sona, you have to be my lookout! If 'Big Sister' Grayfia or Mom catches me, I'm dead meat!" Rias sharply whispered as they got closer and closer to her room.

"That's no fair, Rias! I'm always sticking my head out for you, so tell me what's happening!"

Grinning from ear-to-ear, the young scarlet devil opened her room door, as both girls speedily, and without a sound, rushed inside. Without exaggeration, the room was the size of a small elementary school. Rias closed the towering door behind, before looking back at Sona. "Pinky-promise you won't tell anyone else!" Rias whispered, gleefully, barely able to hold back her own childish excitement. "I've now got the Four-Star Ball… and my very own pet human!"

"No way! And a human to add?! What's it named?" Sona asked, brimming with insatiable curiosity, as she playfully shook her friend by the shoulders.

Rias Gremory, the youngest member of the Gremory Clan, smiled and laughed. "He's a silly little monkey boy, answers to the name Goku. Son Goku."

* * *

 **Back in our world…**

"Oh, I never got to eat my fish…" Goku sighed, realizing he'd left his catch, earlier that day, behind at the house. He passed by some dense underbrush and quickly scaled a tall, nearby tree. The young boy hung himself from a sturdy branch with his tail, then gently rocked back-and-forth through the air, passing the time.

"Hmph!" Suddenly, he leapt into the air and dashed from tree to tree, jumping from branch to branch, just as a monkey would. He was quick too, far quicker than any regular human.

Eventually the sky turned dark; night had finally arrived. Goku continued to dash throughout the treetops, but eventually grew weary from a lack of genuine progress. Skillfully, he jumped back down to ground, disappointed. "This isn't turning out well at all, I haven't even found a centipede… now what am I going to do?" This forest was rather bare, especially compared to his own wondrous trail, back home.

Suddenly, something flew over him, shaking all the tall leaves above. It was something big. Goku laughed, finally excited. "Great stuff! A bird!"

* * *

"She shouldn't be too far ahead, keep after her! Go, go!" A cruel voice echoed throughout the black night as a lone figure struggled through the dense brush and nearly fell over. Behind her, angry voices and horrifying howling followed her like an endless curse. Soon she knew—no matter how cruel fate could be—her followers would, indeed, eventually catch up.

"No… please…" She whimpered like a wounded animal, terrified of her fate to come. The child, exhausted and at the very end of her limits, crumbled against the tree; tears continuing to stream down her cheeks from her irritated eyes.

Without warning, a freakish gale flew through the trees and knocked the frail girl off her footing, sending her tumbling down a dirt slope and into a surrounded clearage. "AHHH!" She wailed as she hit the ground hard.

"Form up, we've got her!" The same cruel voice sounded from above. The girl looked up, in dreaded horror, to see she was completely surrounded. On every side of the forest opening, stood hordes of bloodthirsty wolves, all foaming at the mouth for just a teensy sliver of her delicate flesh. At the head of the pack, a priest; he had canine ears, and a long scar ran down his cheek.

"It's over, fallen scum." He grinned, literally wolfishly. "This is my wonderful quirk: **Imprint**. I can control anything containing even a hair of lupus in em'. Reckon it allows a humble servant, such as I, to do the Lord's work so effortlessly."

Immediately, the young girl took notice to the unnatural glow in the wolves' eyes: voidish green, a poor soul utterly devoid of thought or mind.

"For crying out loud, Jim." Another man, sporting a pair of steel wings, dropped from the sky, and continued speaking to his associate. "We've been chasing her for days now. Just kill the darn thing already, and let's go home!" Despite appearances, he too was human; one equipped with a rather peculiar flight quirk. For days now, she'd been on the run. Town after town; forest after forest; everywhere and everyone were the exact same, angry and violent. Priests and shamans, alike, wanted her dead, and now these two pursuers be the ones to succeed.

"No, no, no…" She cried, then curled up into a tight ball. Her hair was black as the current night; a beautiful creature, with eyes akin to that of a rich, violet nebula. Her favorite shirt, once a clean white, was stained brown; the green skirt she wore had torn and was barely holding on. "Mama…" Half human, half fallen angel; the young girl thought for sure she'd finally die.

"Hey!"

But fate had other plans. Out from the trees, a boy dropped down to the ground, right in front of the quivering girl. He was short yet confident, smaller than most boys she'd seen. His hair was just incredible, and shot out to the sides of his head like an array of oversized, black-dyed kitchen knives. He wore a purple martial arts Gi, accompanied by a long pole tied to his back; and, most amazingly of all, he had an actual tail.

The priest with the silvered material wings scowled, furious that someone had the audacity to interrupt their hunt. "Who're you?!"

"What a pathetic outfit!" The other one laughed. "I didn't know there were Pro-Heroes even in the middle of nowhere, hah! You must be from the sticks! Get outta here, kid, before you get yourself hurt. That creature, there behind, is real dangerous!"

"There's a bird 'round here! No stealing it, I called first dibs!" Goku threatened.

"Huh?" The priest drly responded, unsure of what the boy meant, and or seemingly convey.

"Hey!" Goku yelled again. "Roasted chicken's one of my favorite foods!"

"W-What's this kid babbling about?"

"Who cares?!" Spat the wolfish priest. "If he wants to get in our way, then so be it!" Suddenly, the wolves growled and began their slow, dreadful approach; only a few feet away from pouncing on Goku and the young girl, ripping them to shreds.

Despite the precarious situation, he broke out into a great big smile. "They look so yummy!"

The largest wolf in the sizable pack, gruff and worn from the ages, charged Goku from behind, his jaws wide open for the kill. The young girl screamed in terror: "Look out!"

"HIYA!" Without even the slightest hint of effort, Goku jumped and struck the large wolf in the neck, using his palm to launch the big animal straight off the ground and high into the sky, somewhere far away. "HA-HA!" He smiled, then charged the wild beasts. "DURAH!" Akin to an overpowered one-man-army, the little monkey boy began to crush each and every wolf in his direct vicinity. He jumped and landed atop another wolf's head, then whipped out his orange pole. "HYAA!" With great dexterity, he shot forward with lightning speed and struck six more wolves all at once, sending them flying into the night sky with a mighty swing of his weapon.

"Who the hell is this kid?!" Screamed the winged priest, now terrified at the boy's surprising strength. He'd never fought against someone so young yet powerful before.

"Mince meat, that's what!" His rabid companion fired back, "I'll see to his defeat, myself!" Suddenly, the priest—who'd been controlling the wolves—began to violently shake and expand in size. His clothes were torn and ripped, as his size became too much for them to handle. His eyes turned a crude yellow, and all the hair on his skin bunched together into thick brown fur. Once he was man, now a beast. The priest stood up, transformed entirely into a great bear. "My quirk **Imprint** is quite flexible, as you can see." His changed voice growled deeply.

Goku, seemingly unafraid, stuck out his tongue. "BLEH!"

"OH-HO!" The transformed priest bellowed, amused. "A wise guy, eh? Just leave the girl, kid… and I might let you live!" He flashed a set of white fangs, hoping to intimidate the boy.

"NYAH, NYAH!" Goku taunted him. "FOOEY ON YOUEY!"

"So… you wanna be an appetizer, little guy?" The big hairy man raised a fist. "Well, I do aim to please. HYAH!" The brute aimed his powerful fist for Goku, but the small boy swiftly dodged the attack. The surrounding ground cracked with a loud _GONG_ , as the priest missed his target.

"Behind you!" Goku laughed as he jumped over the tall behemoth, landing behind.

"HEH, HEH, HEH, HEH." He turned around to face the young boy. "You're a quick little monkey, I'll give you that…!" Again, he tried to pummel the small runt. "HYOOH!" But—like having a case of deja vu—it was all the same. _FWAH_! He swiped at the boy, once more, like a wild animal, but just couldn't hit him. He was just too fast to hit.

"Yoo-Hoo!" The priest stopped his assault, completely unnerved. Standing on his raised bicep, while looking him straight in the eye, the boy grinned, cockily. "Heh-heh!"

"ARH!" He roared and desperately shook the small boy off. Goku gracefully flew through the air, as though he were playing a game, before landing back on the ground with a light _TMP_. "My turn!" Suddenly, the boy shot off the ground with supersonic speed, getting right smack into the priest's face. "PAPER… SCISSORS…" He raised a small fist. "ROCK!" _BWEK_! With an unexpected force of impact—similar to a train at its max speed—Goku smashed the priest's face, shattering the wolfish man's nose and front maxilla.

"NN… GAAH…" The large man gasped aloud as he landed flat on his back, and fell into unconsciousness.

"Later!" Goku laughed and dropped back onto the ground.

"I-Indeed!" Realizing he stood zero chance against the literal powerhouse of a child, the last remaining priest took off, deploying his steel wings and taking to the skies.

The boy watched him retreat. "Oh, no! My food!" Holding tight onto his orange pole, Goku started running after the flying priest, following him from the ground below. Growing confident in his sprint, Goku began to run faster and faster. " **Power Pole, Extend**!" Suddenly, like magic, the rod in his hand began to extend indefinitely. Hitting the ground—while still growing—the **Power Pole** launched Goku high into the air, way above the dark tree-lines that surrounded him.

"WHAT THE…?!" The flying priest screamed as he saw the kid flying towards him.

"HAAAA!" Goku yelled triumphantly as he kicked the man in the back, shattering his bullet-proof wings into a thousand pieces.

"AHHHH!" The priest screamed before crashing into the tree-lines. His limb body tumbled down the side of a large branch and fell onto the ground.

Goku dropped back onto the ground, a shard of the defeated priest's wing firmly tightened in his hand. Using the Power Pole, he tapped the hard metal, only to confirm his suspicions. "This isn't a bird?" He whimpered, just before his stomach let out another loud growl. "Guess I gotta go back," he tossed the junk asides, "get one of em' wolves!"

There were footsteps, Goku sensed a figure stagger and approach from behind a tree; he glanced back to stare at the girl. She was young, around Rias' age, and just as pretty. Peeking behind her dark black hair were a pair of violet eyes akin to gems shining in the darkness. "Y-You s-saved me…" She whimpered, joyously, as tears flowed from those pretty eyes. "You saved me!" Suddenly, with every ounce of her depleted strength, she ran forward and embraced the strange boy in a tight, warm hug. "Thank you! Thank you, so much!"

Without saying anything, Goku reached around… and tapped the young girl's butt.

"EEP!" She perked up, surprised.

"You don't have a tail either…" He laughed. "Are you a girl too?"

Her expression flushed a bright red, but she wouldn't let him go. "Yes… I'm Akeno… Akeno Himejima. What's yours?"

"I'm Son Goku!" He waited a moment, then tilted his head in confusion. "Can you let me go?"

"Oh, s-sorry!"

She started to release him, but tripped and nearly buckled over from severe exhaustion. Taking notice of her present condition, Goku pondered for a moment, then picked up the frail girl without effort. Before she could say anything, Goku hoisted Akeno onto his back; he flashed her a gleeful smile. "You're probably hungry too. Let's go get some food!"

"O-Okay…" She nodded, giving in to his own oblivious kindness. "Thank you, Goku."

"He-he, let's go get a wolf." He laughed, as he carried her on his back, again, towards the previous clearage. "So, why'd those guys attack you?"

The girl was quiet, hesitant to answer. Yet, there was something naturally comforting in her odd savior. He was young, like her, and seemed to have a genuine heart by nature. "I'm a monster… so they've been chasing me… for a while. That's why I'm here… in the middle of nowhere." She quietly spoke, unsure of how he'd react, or think of her, after the fact.

"Well I'm on an adventure to collect the Dragon Balls!" He smiled back, seemingly unmoved from the girl's odd background. "Wanna come along?"

In that very moment, somewhere deep in her heart, a comforting warmth enveloped Akeno, as she looked back at the young boy presently carrying her. "Y-Yes…! I do!"

Goku laughed, demonstrating his bright smile. "All right!"

* * *

 **Later that night…**

"Okay… done!" Rias deployed a magical sigil, teleporting back into the human world, where she last left Goku roughly two hours ago. For some reason, she felt bad about leaving the boy all on his own. Now, she'd make it up to him. Suddenly, a dark forest came into view, as she re-entered the human world, once again. She turned, noticing the warmth of a fire.

"Yo, Rias!" Goku looked up, a mouth full of cooked wolf, and smiled. "It ain't mornin' yet!"

"Oh… and who's this, Goku?" Rias fiery attention wasn't focused on the monkey boy, but on someone else entirely.

Resting comfortably near a man-made campfire—including a spitfire well-done wolf carcass—besides Goku, sat a young girl that was similar in age and size to Rias, herself. As soon as the newcomer noticed Rias's intense, envious stare, she curled up closer to Goku. "I'm Akeno. It's nice to meet you." The girl spoke, smug from the devil's noticeable jealousy.

"Likewise. I'm Rias." She smiled back, falsely. "Goku's owner." Though the two girls had just met, this instance, there was a noticeable clash of tension, as both girls continued to quietly sized one another up.

"Oh my, that so?" Akeno glared, visibly aware that she was speaking to a devil. "He's mentioned you, but said no such thing about ownership…"

Rias pulled back some of her hair, then grinned in a condescending manner. "Yes, but my Goku's not very bright, either."

"Hey, Rias, you want some? It's delicious!" A loud, cheerful voice interrupted the two from any further incident. Goku giggled, as he continued to fill himself up, unaware that he'd somehow just stopped a potential catfight between the two girls.

"No… but nevermind that. Because I'm feeling generous, I've decided to let you live together with me, as master and servant." Rias suddenly revealed another miniature capsule, similar to Goku's own motorcycle one.

"You mean you can make a house come out of one of those thingies?!" Goku yelled, amazed.

"Well of course, silly! They're called Capsules! Now get back for a second!"

Goku and Akeno stood up from their previous seating, and stood behind Rias. The young devil threw the device away, near the road they'd been riding before, and an entire house suddenly appeared out of a puff of smoke. "See?" She looked back at Goku and smiled—hoping, for some reason, for his approval. "Hey, what are you doing? Come inside!" She groaned, instead, after seeing his petrified expression.

"Are you sure you're not a witch or something?!" Goku quickly brought out his Power Pole, then touched the doorway surface from afar.

"Don't be stupid." Rias pushed aside his rod and opened the door. "What, would you rather camp out instead? It's your choice."

"Hey," Akeno defended the nervous boy, "don't call him stupid!"

"That goes for you as well, Akeno." Rias pushed back her hair, again, then walked inside.

Before Goku could think, the young half fallen angel grabbed his hand. "C'mon. It'll be fine."

Everyone was now in the house, and young Goku couldn't believe his eyes. "Woah!" He ran throughout the technological wonderland. "It's afternoon only in here!"

Rias sighed as she sat down in a comfortable leather chair, and stretched out like a spoiled housecat. "You haven't even heard of lightbulbs? I didn't think you were that rustic! And," she then turned to Akeno, "what's your story? Priests chase you out of your village or something?"

The young girl nodded. "Yes," she glanced over at Goku, "he's the one who saved me from them. I owe him a debt of gratitude, and my life."

Rias frowned. "Did he? Well, he is quite naive… did he tell you of our present quest?"

"You want to collect the Dragon Balls… or whatever. Listen, I just want to be around Goku."

"Well you can either wander this world alone—and be tracked down by the forces of God again—or you can live for me. That's my condition for you, if you're still planning on joining us on this adventure. Also, the wish the balls grant will be mine, and mine alone."

"Your wish…" Akeno went quiet, then thought. "Fine, I accept. I've got nothing more to lose."

"Ha!" Rias laughed. "I like your attitude… Akeno, is it? How old are you?"

"Twelve, you?" Her response was quick.

"Same, actually." Rias slyly grinned. "Now how about that?"

"I'm eleven!" Goku, again, interrupted the two and jumped into their conversation.

Rias looked back and forth, between the two. "So, we're all basically the same age? Perfect! Let's take a bath before bedtime, you two could use a good scrubbing."

Akeno slightly blushed. "I'm not that bad…"

Goku blinked, utterly confused. "A bath…? What's that?"

"EHHH?!" Both girls, simultaneously, reeled back with equal surprise.

"Goku, you don't even know what a bath is?!" Shouted Akeno, unaware that her savior was that much of a backwater inhabitant.

"Oh, man," groaned Rias, "you must be filthy!" She complained, suddenly remembering how she'd clung to him during their all-day drive.

* * *

 **Just a tad later, in the capsule washroom…**

"C'mon, Goku! Hurry up!" Rias commanded, while Goku slowly stripped.

Akeno, a hard beet red, glanced next to Rias; she wore a bath towel, only—and even that did a poor job at hiding, behind, a pair of her small, developing, jet-black raven wings. "Why are we all bathing together?!"

"Because," sighed Rias, "we're all kids. It doesn't matter if he's a boy or not. Plus," she leaned in to whisper, "do you really think Goku is gonna try and pull a stunt off? He's way too innocent!"

All three of them were in the bathroom, with Rias and Akeno currently submerged in the water of the bathtub, while Goku changed next to them. "Hurry up and come over here so I can wash you, Goku!" Rias removed her hand out the water and tapped the side of the bathtub, prompting him to come to her.

The boy grabbed his instructed towel and approached the side of the bathtub, naked. "So this is a bath?" He asked, curious.

"Hey!' Yelled Akeno, soon as she looked down below. "At least cover your front!"

"What?" Goku, suddenly, covered his face with the grey towel. "Like this?"

Rias burst out laughing, wholeheartedly entertained by the boy's incredible denseness. "Yes! Definitely! You're one of a kind, Goku!" Suddenly, she reached out and pulled the boy into the bathtub, causing a large splash of water to hit the bathroom walls and seep onto the floor.

Goku quickly sat up in the tub and looked around, oblivious of the current situation, as Rias completely expected. "Huh… it's just water?"

"Come here, silly!" Rias sat the boy back, then started washing his hair with some soap.

Goku frowned, as the suds started bubbling and foaming around his hair. "What is this? It's disgusting!" He whined, uneasy towards the new experience.

"Stop complaining!" Chuckled Rias. "There's nothing greater in this world than having a beautiful girl—two no less—bathe you! You should be happy as can be!" She reached up for the shower head, then quickly rinsed his hair. "Now, let's see your back!" She nudged Akeno, who was blushing even further. "C'mon. We'll scrub you clean!"

Suddenly, Goku stood up. "Here, I can wash my own back." His amazing, brown tail reached down and grabbed a bar of soap out of Rias' hand, then proceeded to clean off the boy's back; as if it had a mind of its own. "Like this?"

Rias and Akeno both stood still, dumbfounded.

"He really is weird…" Akeno slowly nodded, unaware of the future adventure, ahead.

* * *

 **After a comforting bath, the trio retreat to their shared bedroom, anxious to sleep…**

Rias turned off the lights to the bedroom. "You sure are free-spirited, aren't you?" She asked Goku, as she slipped under their shared covers; slightly nudging up to him. On the other side, Akeno clung to Goku, similarly. The three companions were sharing one bed.

"Dunno… what does that mean?" He asked as he closed his eyes, comfortable and tired.

Akeno smiled, and found his hand. "Nothing. It means you're a thoughtful person, Goku."

"Well, I do think… right?"

The two girls slightly leaned up to glance up at one another, then smiled.

"Yep. You sure do." Laughed Rias, as she hugged his arm. "Goodnight, Goku."

"Yes, goodnight." Akeno spoke, as she did the same thing.

Goku, meanwhile, quickly fell asleep, while thinking to himself: _this isn't very comfortable_.

 **Another new face joins the crew? Just what on earth will happen next?! The suspense is killing me! Find out next time on "Gotta Heed The Call of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, off somewhere else; walled away from the usual, booming mega-city populace, hidden deep within the underbelly of West City, two devils—disguised as normal townsfolk** — **cautiously approached the shady human storefront, disguised as your typical run-down pub…**

"I don't like this, Shalba," one of the devils whispered to his compatriot, "not one bit!" He was pale to point of being grey in skin tone, and held his long black hair tied back in a simple ponytail. "Why would we ever rely on such trivial lifeforms?! We are devils, descendants of the true bloodline—"

"Enough, Creuserey! You'll embarrass us." His companion snarled, though he held on to his natural, calm demeanor. He had long, curly hazel brown hair; practically identical to his dark eyes. "If we get too involved, that fake Maou and his lackeys will surely take notice! By nature, humans are innately desperate; these creatures will be of great use to us and our plans…"

Creuserey frowned, unsure of the old Beelzebub's thought process. "If you say so…"

The two men entered through the concealed storefront, and slowly paced up the wooden, run-down stairs. Above, they could hear sporadic, loud shouting and yelling, every so often. "Well, someone's in a bad mood…" Shalba commentated, just before they both walked through the bar doorway, and entered the scene of the fray.

"YOU'RE USELESS!" A pale, skinny young man screamed at a complacent businessman, while the bartender—outwardly exhausted of trying to break the fight apart—turned to greet the two newcomers. Both men were genuinely surprised by his unusual, non-human physique.

"Oh, good evening…" He straightened his tie politely. "Welcome, fine gentlemen. Please, what business might you have with us, tonight?" The human had a strange quirk that gave him the physical appearance of a dark purple cloud, equipped with bright, slanted yellow eyes. He wore a sleeveless elegant grey suit with a striped tie, and came equipped with five metal plates that ran down from just under his floating eyes to the edge of his collarbone. "Perhaps you two would care for a drink?" For a commoner, he was very polite and well spoken.

"Kurogiri!" The young man—who'd previously displayed his terrible mood—hoarsely groaned, almost as though he had a severe case of strep throat. "Tell them to piss off. I've had just enough pricks, trying to sell me crap, for one day!"

"Oh," chuckled the devious salesmen, "I hope you're not referring to me, kiddo."

"Want me to erase you!?" The young man threatened the smug businessman.

The bartender, Kurogiri, turned back to the two men. "I apologize for this… arrangement… if there's another time you gentlemen could come back, that would be much appreciated."

"There won't be another time, unfortunately. So, I have a proposition for him." Shalba interrupted, shifting his attention towards the immature young man, sitting alone at the bar corner. "You wouldn't want to miss out on this, I can assure you."

"What did you say to me?" The scrawny, young teenager murmured, unnervingly, refusing to move from his seat. He was an odd individual; skinny as bone with messy light blue hair, and clad in an extreme outfit—a natural for a human villain—equipped with 14 disembodied hands, in total, clasped tightly onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. He also had black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt exposing his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks.

Though the two devils were sure that he was of no real threat to them, he still remained quite creepy. Shalba glanced over to Creuserey, nodding. "Tomura Shigaraki, correct?"

The creepy villain went mute, perhaps surprised that these two nobodies knew of him. Habitually, with the tip of a calloused finger, he scratched at the disembodied limb hiding his face, mumbling: "Father…" He turned without standing from the stool, his body now adjacent towards the visitors. "Okay… you're not stupid enough to be undercover, so what do you want? How did you find this place?"

"I am Shalba Beelzebub, and this is my associate, Creuserey Asmodeus. We're opportunists, hailing from out West, and we'd like to discuss business…" Shalba commenced the introductions, then continued on: "We are here on goodwill and faith, generously willing to gift you—and your growing League of Villains—with a tried-and-true blank check, for your services. Only if you're interested, of course."

The older man who'd been arguing with Tomura, earlier, slowly turned around to greet the two undercover devils, plastered over with a constant smirk that made him look annoyingly self-confident. "Now wait just a good moment, boys… what is it, exactly, that you fellas need?"

There was an ever present feeling of dishonesty that surrounded him akin to vultures circling a fresh corpse. He had gray hair with side-bangs, mustache and goatee, and a missing front tooth, creating a gap between his crude smile. His eyebrows drew up, above his grey, round glasses, and made it look like he was squinting. "I'm Giran. Best broker you'll meet in town, yes sir." His attire was both eccentric and oddly flamboyant: a purple blazer with a white button-up shirt and a fluffy scarf that resembled a human intestine in shape and color.

"We don't have business with you, mongrel!" Creuserey snarled, barely able to hold back his natural, high brow aristocratic attitude. Shalba worried his ally would lose his cool, considering his high disdain for mortals, and quickly breezed away Creuserey's outcry, as though it had never even happened.

"Apologies… he's tired from our prolonged trip." Shalba nodded, although deep down cursing the idea of appearing friendly to another mere flesh tool as well.

"Huh, is that so?" Giran frowned, then rolled out a cigarette for himself. Truthfully, he didn't care too much for what people thought about him, since he was indifferent and unsympathetic towards others too, focused only on getting money from his clients. "Well, feel free to ask of my services, pal. I keep an open ear." He sat back in his chair and took in a breath of the tobacco.

Shalba decided to continue up his offer, and suddenly revealed a hidden item to the three human villains. In his hand, he held an orange-golden orb, the Seven-Star Ball. "There are seven, in total, of these rare artifacts. Our request is that your league would help find the other six."

"Nice glow," Giran chuckled as he studied the item Shalba carried in his hand, "what is it?"

"An artifact important to my family legacy. That's all you need to know."

Tomura continued to scratch at his neck as he listened to Shalba's request. "You want us to be your fetch dogs, then? Don't mess with me, otherwise you won't leave here in one piece."

"Young Shigaraki," Kurogiri spoke up, "perhaps we should hear them out, first. Then, after the fact, we'll decide what to do from there."

"Thank you, server. Like I said earlier," Shalba shrugged, still able to hold back his growing annoyance with Tomura, "you'll be rewarded handsomely. Unfortunately, me and Creuserey are unable to retrieve the other six balls ourselves… which is why we've come to you."

Giran laughed. "If you give us a starting price, sure, it sounds easy enough, except where would we start looking for your 'artifacts' to begin with? C'mon, buddy, it doesn't help that you won't even tell us what your exotic balls are called."

"There's no treasure hunting involved, broker," Shalba responded, then put away the Seven-Star Dragon Ball, "all you have to do is track down, then closely follow this girl…"

Creuserey walked up to the bar and dropped a photograph off onto the particleboard. Giran, closest to the glossy paper, stretched over to take a look. "Huh, cute kid. She'll be a looker when she grows a little." He smirked, creepily.

"Rias Gremory. The little brat's already way ahead of us on collecting the rest of the… artifacts…" He grunted, irritated at the very thought. "Simply track her down and wait till she's finished discovering all the items, then… well, you can figure it out from there."

"Sounds dubious, but if you're paying as much as you're promising, then we have no quarrel here." Giran glanced back at Tomura. "If you won't take it, I will."

"…Master suggested I could use extra funding for the plan… I suppose we could find this random person of interest." He paused a moment to quietly ponder. "But how do we find this little girl, anyways?"

"No worries!" Giran held up a hand, then pulled out his cell phone, equipped with a case built in with a pair of bunny ears, alluding to his peculiar tastes. "There's a guy, kinda legendary in the tracking business… although he costs a damn arm-and-a-leg…" He looked back up at Shalba. "He'll find the girl and get your artifacts. Hopefully I can get a second party to contact him…"

"Who?" Asked Kurogiri, curious in the matter he was now presently involved with.

"He lives off the grid; somewhere in the middle of nowhere." Giran laughed. "He's practically the best, but he's got a dumb name. The Desert Warrior: Yamcha!"

* * *

The new-day sunrise shined through the windows, stirring the young boy awake from his peaceful dream. Goku blinked, first figuring out exactly where he was, and then slowly sat up in the shared bed. Besides him, the two young girls, Akeno and Rias, continued to peacefully sleep. "It's morning…" He yawned, then stretched out his arms.

Slowly, he looked to his left and noticed that Rias had kicked away some of her cover, leaving her bottom-half bare. Quickly, he brightened as a wave of nostalgia rolled over him. "Hey! This reminds me of when I would sleep with my head in grandpa's lap!" Playfully, like the kid he was, Goku rolled over to Rias. "It's been so long since I last did that!"

Suddenly, Goku lay down, relaxed, leaning the back of his head up against Rias's privates, thankfully covered by her pajama-wear. "Huh?" Immediately, something felt off. He turned around, face-to-face with the in-between of the devil's young, healthy legs. Confused, he pat the girl's privates several times, completely oblivious to how regular society would react to such a devious manner.

 _That's weird…_ He thought to himself, confused as to why there was no bulge. Genuinely concerned, he reached down and pulled off Rias's underwear. In that sudden moment, his poor heart nearly burst from his tiny, little chest. "WHAAAAA!" The boy screamed and fell backwards, falling right onto the floor.

The two girls jumped up and vigorously glanced around the room, startled from the random scream. "What is it? Did something happen?!" Rias looked down at the terrified boy. Goku, absolutely petrified, shook his arms up-and-down from stress.

"Y-Your balls are gone! Peepee too!" He screamed.

"Eh? The Dragon Balls!" Rias deployed a sigil, and the three balls manifested and fell out onto the bed. The girl looked back at him, annoyed. "Just what are you talking about? They're all right here!" She sighed and dropped back into the bed. "Don't scare me like that! Stop half-dreaming!"

"Ho boy… Goku." Akeno, too, sighed, but then happily smiled.

* * *

"You both are still not ready? You sure are slow…" Half an hour had passed, and Goku sat on the floor, patiently waiting. "You're gonna turn into a turtle!"

The girls, meanwhile, were transfixed with the bedroom mirror, getting ready for the day ahead. Rias, brushing her long, curly hair, turned and scowled. "Be quiet! Who're you calling a turtle!? Goodness, how rude can you be? You just get up way to early! Girls need time to get ready!"

"Oh my, aren't you a feisty one?" Akeno teased, while doing her own hair.

"Bite me!" Pouted Rias, before turning back to Goku, flustered. "…There's some coffee in the kitchen, would you like some?"

Goku frowned and stuck out his tongue. "Nah. I hate that soup, it's bitter." Suddenly, he jumped up and turned towards the front door. "I guess I'll go do some exercises."

Rias frowned, then turned to Akeno. "I don't know why I even bother with him…"

The young half fallen angel watched Goku leave, then smiled. _I do…_ She quietly thought to herself as a warm feeling returned to her heart.

* * *

The young boy walked into the sunlight and looked up into the calm, blue sky. Slowly, he brought up his arms, allowing the blood to flow through his muscles, then flexed. "HMMM!" He loudly hummed as he bolted forward, his small arms still held up in the air. Suddenly, he found a giant boulder, lying out nearby the edge of the surrounding forest.

Quickly, Goku ran up to the massive rock and grabbed its sides. With sweeping, unrivaled strength, he lifted the massive boulder up from the ground, just as his face began to turn red from the stressful task. "HYAAA!" Goku grunted, as he pressed his weight into the huge object. "DAAHHH!" His fingers cracked the material's surface, as he squeezed harder and harder. Suddenly, the massive rock exploded into a hundred shards, crushed into bits and pieces by Goku's bare hands. The boy looked around at the damage he caused, and he flexed again. _Okay!_

Determined to continue his exercises, Goku ran across the grass to find another, random boulder. Almost immediately, he spotted another random item—similar in size to the rock he'd just destroyed—and ran forward to get his hands on the solid material. Swiftly, Goku grabbed the sides of the big item, then slowly lifted up the heavy mass.

"H-Huh…? What?" A voice suddenly pleaded, nervous and confused.

Goku stopped and blinked, just as befuddled.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" The rock cried out, freaking out Goku.

The boy panicked and dropped the heavy object, taking a quick second to backup. "You scared me!" The rock complained… only it wasn't a rock, but a giant brown sea turtle!

Goku's eyes widened with shock and panic. "S-She really did turn into a turtle!" Slowly, he calmed down, then approached the large reptile. "It's because you take so long to do everything!"

"Goku, who're you talking to?" A voice called out from behind.

The boy, now even more confused, turned around to see Akeno and Rias standing in the house doorway. "Huh?"

The two girls looked Goku, then back at the large animal. "What's this?" Spoke up Rias. "A turtle? All the way out here, in the middle of nowhere?"

Goku pointed at the turtle, utterly bewildered. "This isn't you?" He asked.

Rias frowned and looked at Goku. "Idiot!"

Akeno looked closer at the curious creature, then turned to Rias. "Hey, isn't this a sea turtle? What is it doing all the way out here? That is so weird!"

"Sorry to impose," the turtle spoke, "but could I possibly have some saltwater? With some seaweed, too, if possible…"

Rias massaged her forehead. "Jeez, for a turtle, you sure ask for a lot." She deployed a magic circle before the large sea creature, and a large bucket of water suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Oh my!" The turtle grabbed the bucket with his fins, then began to vigorously slurp up the water with desperation. _GULG_! The large turtle gasped for air as he finished. "Thank you very much! I feel alive again!" He paused for a moment, as if contemplating something with deep meaning, then looked up at the two girls again.

"The truth is… I'm Kame!" **[kame: turtle]**

Rias groaned, annoyed. "That's pretty obvious, you know!"

"Well…" The turtle began his story. "Despite being a turtle, I came to pick mushrooms and in doing so I inadvertently strayed from the others and lost my way! I have been wandering for the past year in search of the ocean."

"The ocean, you say!?" Exclaimed Akeno. "Oh, my! You've been going in the exact opposite direction! My, my… you've come really far for a turtle!"

Goku waddled up to Akeno. "What's an ocean?"

Rias spawned a map in her hand, then carefully looked over the parchment. "Here! It's about 120 kilometers south of here!" She pointed towards the edge of the paper.

"W-What?! 120 kilometer!" The turtle stuttered, shocked at the news.

"Hey, what's an ocean?" Goku asked again.

Akeno spread her arms out. "Imagine a big puddle of water. That's an ocean!"

"Oh?" Goku looked down at the turtle. "We'll take you to the ocean place!"

"Really?!" The sea creature cried out in joy.

"Absolutely not!" Yelled Rias, as she put away the map. "What are you saying?!"

Goku looked at Rias, eyes full of innocence like a puppy. "Didn't you tell me I could see the ocean if I came with you?"

"W-Well yeah, eventually!" She pouted, then crossed her arms. "Right now, we have to find the Dragon Balls! There's no time for fooling around!"

"But you were the one taking a long time just now…"

"Like I said, it's a waste of our precious time!" She interrupted him. "Forget about it! I am your master, you will do as I say! This turtle has nothing to do with us!"

Goku frowned. "That's okay. I'll go drop him off by myself, then!"

"What! You'll do no such thing, Goku!" Rias shouted back, red as a tomato.

"Wait, Goku!" Akeno also yelled, hoping he wouldn't go.

Ignoring the two girls, Goku picked up the turtle on his back. "Hold on tight!" He cautioned the creature, just before they took off. With impressive speed—especially when considering the heavy turtle held up on his back—the monkey boy ran into the forest, away from the girls.

A vein popped at the corner of her forehead, and Rias groaned aloud, completely annoyed. "He is so not cute!" She turned to Akeno. "We're gonna follow that idiot, c'mon!"

Akeno nodded. "Right!"

 **And so, Goku heads out to the ocean, carrying a certain turtle, with two incredible girls not far behind! Will the monkey boy's naive nature be too much for Rias and Akeno to handle? Will the odd trio run into a certain hermit master in the morning? And, what new, frightening threats are on the rise, hidden from plain view? Find out next time on "Gotta Heed The Call of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still presently running down the worn gravel path, Goku continues his exciting journey to collect all seven Dragon Balls!**

"So, does turtle taste any good? Grandpa used to talk about them a lot." Goku randomly asked the sea-dweller, hanging on tight from behind.

"NO!" The turtle screamed, petrified from the boy's sudden question, and nearly slipped off. "Th-that is… I mean… they say sea turtles are quite nasty really… absolutely foul… A-HAHAHA…!" He nervously laughed, unsure if the boy would buy into his rambling.

"Yeah, well you sure don't look yummy!" Goku nodded, never taking his eyes of the road, as he continued to carry the large turtle in the guided direction, hopefully towards the ocean.

"—Hey, wait up, you guys!" Someone yelled, just before catching up to the speedy Goku and his newfound companion, the sea turtle. Rias, driving Goku's capsule bike with Akeno hanging from behind, pulled up besides the two, then yelled: "You can't get to the ocean without me, or her!" She motioned to Akeno, who was holding onto Rias.

Surprised, Akeno continued along with Rias. "We're all in this together, Goku! You might be tough on your own, but nothing beats friendship!" She yelled at him, smiling.

Goku didn't slow his pace, but turned and smiled back at the two girls. "Okey-dokey!"

"Huh? See," Rias laughed, "now how hard was that?", and quickly took the lead—driving right in front Goku. "Let's get this dumb turtle back home!" The young devil kicked up the vehicle's speed, with the little monkey boy running closely behind her.

* * *

And so, another hour or two passed by like temporal clockwork, and the group had finally reached their long-awaited destination: the great, vast ocean.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Rias, as she and Akeno drove over shore. Eventually, the girls parked the motorcycle off to the side, then climbed down, both taking bare steps on the beach's silky sand underneath. Goku's constant running pace slowly came to a dead stop, and then he gently let the sea turtle hop off his back. Quickly, the two girls joined his side.

"Wow. It's beautiful…" Akeno awed, blown-away from seeing an actual ocean for the very first time. The large spread off endless ocean was a deep, mysterious blue; with no waves to ruffle it's fine, calming texture. The sand underneath their feet—all barefoot besides Goku—was cool and smooth, hardly even a little gritty. Surrounding the beach were a few tall palm trees; a trickle of soft wind tenderly flew by, swaying their fronds ever so slightly.

Slowly, without knowing it, both girls suddenly felt their attention being drawn to their sides, at the small monkey boy whom they had been journeying with…

"You've done it lad! It's the sea!" Both the girls' thoughts were immediately interrupted by an old, ecstatic sea turtle—happy beyond words that he was finally back home.

"Whoa!" Goku's jaw dropped. "What a wide river!"

"No, no, argue all you wish…" The Turtle's beak curled back in a grin. "That is the sea!"

Rias frowned, unsure as to why she was suddenly annoyed again. "Who's arguing?"

Goku smiled and watched the sea turtle wiggle back into the water. "Must be pretty roomy, huh?" He laughed, glad he'd returned the creature back to his rightful home.

The turtle turned around and vigorously nodded, tearing up. "How can I ever thank you?! Really, I say such generosity must not go unrewarded!"

Suddenly, a thought came to mind, and the turtle turned back around toward the sea. "Could you wait there for just a little bit? I'll bring back a lovely reward, really!" He yelled, before submerging underneath the ocean waters; swimming far, far away.

"Reward?" Asked Goku, puzzled by the foreign vocabulary.

Rias groaned. "I can't wait to see a turtle's idea of a reward…" She exhaled, sarcastically, truthfully not expecting much… or anything at all for that matter…

Goku, however, wasn't the least bit concerned with the turtle's promise, and ran into the water. He took in a mouthful of the shallow water, then immediately spat it all out, "GLEHH!", completely and utterly disgusted. "Who put all the salt in the water?!"

"Fu-Fu-Fu." Akeno chuckled. "It's not for drinking, Goku. The ocean is full of saltwater."

The young boy, quite discouraged from the experience, waddled out of the water, wet up to his knees, and found himself a spot on the beach to sit. There, he began playing with the sand, his monkey tail wagging back and forth like a puppy's.

While Rias stood, waiting for the turtle's return, Akeno quietly walked over to the self-entertained Goku, then took a comfy seat besides him. For a minute she said nothing, simply watching him build up a mound of sand.

"Goku… do you have any family?" She gently spoke, unsure of the consequences. Rias overheard Akeno's question, and decided to listen in.

The boy took a break from his sand sculpting, he thought for a second. "I used to live with Grandpa, but he died a long time ago."

"What happened to your parents?" She edged closer, till she was snug with his arm. A lingering pain crossed her delicate heart, and the girl needed to open up with someone. Rias, herself, could hear it in Akeno's soft, heartbroken voice. The girl had held everything in too long.

"I dunno." Replied Goku, as he turned to face the young girl. His black, coal colored eyes met hers purple, nebula colored irises. Suddenly, with a cheerful smile, he laughed. "I guess they abandoned me in the mountains when I was a baby. Then Grandpa found me and decided to keep me! Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

"H-How can you laugh about that…?" Her expression turned sullen, and her eyes dropped. "That's so sad…"

"Were you abandoned cause you have a butt on your chest?" Goku suddenly asked, again changing the mood.

"It's not a butt!" Akeno yelled, causing Rias to giggle.

She glared back at the young devil, then added: "And I certainly wasn't abandoned!"

The screech in her own shrill caught her off guard, and the girl sulked away from Goku, curling up into a ball. An awkward silence filled up the beach, with Rias unsure of what to say to the poor girl, and Goku just being confused like normal.

"My mother was human, a shrine maiden of a village several days out, and one day, she saved the fallen angel Baraquiel, who had been wounded in battle—"

Rias, slowly, sat besides Akeno, amazed. "…A fallen angel commander is your father…"

The girl nodded. "The bond they formed that day led to my conception." She gently massaged the back of her neck. "These corrupted wings of mine… I hate them so much. I'm such a repulsive being… fitting, I suppose, for someone with sullied blood running through her veins. That's why everyone has tried to kill me… only my mother protected me… and now she's gone." She whelped, as tears began to form at her eyes.

"Akeno… I had no idea…" Rias muttered, saddened from the story.

Goku watched the blue girl for a moment, then shrugged. "But I like you, Akeno."

"…!" Both girls sharply turned to face him, giving the young monkey boy their full, unabiding attention. "Goku…?" Akeno whispered, while sniffling.

"I dunno what a Bara… quiel is, but even if I did, that doesn't mean I'd dislike ya, nothing's changed. I still think you're pretty cool!" He smiled brightly like the sun, then went back to building his mound of sand. "Now what should I—"

Suddenly, Akeno leapt from the ground and embraced the small boy in a tight hug.

"A-Akeno…!?" Stuttered Rias, utterly aghast.

Realizing she was indeed taller than him, Akeno gently snug her tear-stained face into the boy's wild hair. "…You know just what to say… and now you have… I feel as though I can really be serious with you… Goku." She looked back into his face.

"I, Akeno Himejima, am all yours…" As she finished her declaration, the girl began to move in closer to his face…

"NOOOO!" Rias screamed, just before rushing forward, into the sand, to break the two up. "He's mine! Goku's all mine, and servants can't have servants!"

Utterly cross, Akeno retaliated. "NO! He's not your servant, you big meanie!"

The cat-fight began, and the two girls began to wrestle each other on the beach, pulling hair and clothing alike, getting sand and dirt everywhere.

Meanwhile, Goku watched the edge of the sea, carefully…

"Hey, it's the turtle! He's coming back… but there's somebody ridin' on 'im…"

The two girls stopped, mid-fight, glared at one another, then pulled themselves back together. Goku, thankfully, wasn't looking when they both used magic to quickly repair their own clothing, making it seem as though there was no scuffle in the first place.

Rias peered out in the ocean. "Y-You can actually see that far, silly?" She coughed, then fixed her stunning, crimson hair. "So who in the heck…"

As the turtle neared closer and closer to the shoreline, "sorry to keep you all waiting," the strange figure on his back suddenly came into view.

"Aloha~!" He greeted the three companions, then jumped down, onto the beach. "Off we go!"

"Just what we needed." Rias rolled her eyes. "An old man…"

He was short—thanks to considerable prolonged age—and bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. An expensive pair of dark Ray-Ban sunglasses hid his eyes; and he wore a large beach shirt that nearly went over his shorts, and a purple turtle shell on his back. He carried a unique walking stick, shaped like an oversized rock club, in his right hand.

"Howdy, young'uns!" He nodded, while carefully studying them. "So you helped my friend here?" He pointed to the excited turtle with this walking stick.

"Who are you, old timer?" Asked Goku.

"I?!" He yelled, as if offended by the boy's lack of knowledge. "I am Kame-Sen'nin! Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit!" He proudly explained, although Goku and fellow company still had no clue to who he actually was.

He turned back to the turtle. "These three help you?"

The sea creature shook his old head from left-to-right. "Only the lad, I'm afraid."

Master Roshi nodded, then approached Goku. "Well, m'boy, we owe you one! An' I'm paying up with a mighty nice reward!"

Goku simply nodded, without saying anything.

The Turtle Hermit spun around to face the sea, held up high his walking stick, then shouted: "Come to me… **Immortal Phoenix**!"

"The Phoenix!?" Exclaimed Rias, as if aware of what creature the hermit was summoning.

Everyone waited for something grand to occur, but nothing happened; the ocean remained silent. Akeno turned and whispered to Goku. "Was that 'immortal'… or 'invisible'?"

The turtle waddled up to Master Roshi. "Sir… if you'll recall the unpleasantness with the tainted bird seed…"

He thought for a moment, then exclaimed: "GAAA, that's right! We lost the poor feller…"

Akeno tilted her head, out of confusion. "The ' **Immortal Phoenix** '… died?"

The hermit scratched his beard and sighed, pondering. "Well… bleach'll do the trick…" He continued to think. "I was gonna ask him to grant you immortality, but I guess we'll scratch that… I've got it!" He suddenly claimed, excited. "This is even better!"

Again, he turned to the ocean and shouted: "Come to me… **Flying Nimbus**!"

Suddenly, from far away, flew a small, yellow cloud. _HYOOOOO…_ The cloud circled the group like a bird flying high above the skies.

"What is that!?" Shouted Rias.

"It's a self-flying c-cloud! How!" Yelled Akeno.

"Wagga!" Goku awed, then grinned.

The cloud dropped, then came to a hard halt before the group with a loud _SCREECH!_ There, it floated just above the ground, awaiting it's rider like a patient horse.

"This is **Kinto'un** , the **Flying Nimbus** , and I give it to you!" He motioned to Goku.

The young monkey boy looked at the old hermit. "How do you eat it?"

"You don't eat a magical cloud!" Shouted Master Roshi. "You ride it, boy. It'll take you wherever you desire!"

Rias crossed her arms and frowned. "Wait, why does a 'Turtle Hermit' have a magical cloud? You're no magician. I mean, where's the logic?"

Master Roshi glanced down at young devil. "Deal with it."

"Wow!" Laughed Goku, beyond ecstatic. "Y'mean it'll really fly me?!"

"That's the ticket, my boy!" The hermit nodded. "But, unless you're pure of heart, it'll never let you on! This cloud's got standards!" He faced the Flying Nimbus.

"Here…" Suddenly he jumped forward and right over the cloud, butt in the air. "Watch this!"

 _SHHHPP!_ Like a knife through butter, Master Roshi fell through the cloud and crashed into the ground with a loud _GRAK!_

"EEE—YAAA! My hip!" Master Roshi wailed in pain, as he struggled to stand back up.

"M-Master, how can this be…?" Awed the distressed turtle, shocked the Nimbus wouldn't accept it's previous master. "Surely it's defective…"

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Rias, unable to keep herself in check, burst out laughing, wholey entertained from the sudden incident.

"Needs a little mystical tune-up, mebbe…" Pondered Roshi, while he rubbed his sore cheeks.

"Let me try!" Yelled Goku, as he leapt high into the air. "WHOO!" Like magic, Goku landed onto the soft pillow-like cloud with a gentle _TUP_. "I'm on a cloud! I'm on a cloud!" Yelled Goku, as he danced on the fluffy, yellow Nimbus.

""""Huh?"""" Everyone present, collectively responded in a similar matter.

"It seems… fixed, sir…" Awed the turtle, amazed at what he was seeing.

Master Roshi, too, couldn't quite find words to respond. "Maybe just a power surge…"

Goku leaned forward, balancing himself atop the fluffy edges, then commanded: "Go, cloud!"

 _HYOOOOONNNNN_ …

The Flying Nimbus instantly took off, cruising through the sky like a superpowered jet fighter.

"WA-HOOO!" Goku cheered, as he spun, looped, and dove around the sky. "WHEE!" After one more exaggerated turn, the cloud dipped down, then flew Goku back to his friends.

"This is great!" Goku smiled, as he looked down at the bewildered Turtle Hermit. "Thanks a billion!" He yelled, sitting on the yellow Nimbus.

Master Roshi nodded. "Y'make it look like it was meant for you, boy…"

"Hey, old timer, hey!" Rias got in front of the Turtle Hermit. "I insist you give me a reward to, for me troubles! It would only be fair!"

"Eh?" He looked over at the turtle. "Y'said this little girlie didn't help you?"

"No sir, I dare say! But, she did give me salt water when I needed it most, truthfully."

"See?" Rias placed her hands to her hips and smirked, confidently.

"Well, I've only got the one magic cloud… but… I suppose there is somethin' else I could give you if…" He paused, mid-sentence. "No, she's too young… darnit!"

"I say, sir! Really, now! I mean you know, really! What in Kami's name were you suggesting?!"

"Cut me some slack!" Master Roshi, flustered, shouted back. "It's hard being the Turtle Hermit! I deserve the occasional undie-oglin'! Besides, I wasn't planning on askin' the girlie for anything! Maybe in four more years… but not now, certainly!"

The turtle frowned, ashamed of his master. "Well, now we know why the cloud…"

"OH, SHUT UP!"

"Wait," Rias interrupted the heated argument, "what's that? The item hanging from your neck?"

"Y'mean this old thing…?" Master Roshi pulled out the necklace from his undershirt, revealing large, beautiful, round jewel. He handed the ball over to the young girl. "Purty, ain't it? Skimmed it off the ocean floor 'bout a hundred years back and put in in this, here, necklace…"

Rias held the crystal ball in her hands, gleaming. "D-Don't tell me… it's a…" The orange ball glowed, illuminating three symmetrical stars. Rias waved to the airborne Goku, who had continued flying around aimlessly in the sky this whole time. "Hey, Goku! Come down here, now!" She loudly ordered.

The boy flew down to her, on his Nimbus. "What's up?"

"Look at this! Do you see it?!" She waved the ball, excitedly. Goku jumped off the Nimbus, then grouped up with Akeno to join Rias's side. He took a close look at the ball in her hands.

"A Dragon Ball!" He exclaimed.

"Looks like this wasn't all for nothing!" She replied, happy too.

"Oh, my! Three stars… that means we've got four Dragon Balls, all together; also meaning we only have three more to find! We're more than halfway there, great!" Akeno nodded.

"What luck," Rias laughed, heroically, "what unbelievable luck! I didn't even know that there was a Dragon Ball located here! Thank you so much, old timer!"

"Y'mean that thing's valuable…" The hermit pouted, unsure if he had made the right choice in just handing the Dragon Ball away.

"Oh, don't worry," reassured Rias, "here's compensation for your Dragon Ball; take it."

Suddenly, a crimson sigil deployed in front of Master Roshi, and a large stack of assorted magazines appeared right before him. The old man walked over, and he carefully looked over the front cover, before nearly breaking out in a nasty nosebleed.

"M-Master…?!" The turtle gasped, shocked by his master's temptations.

"Huh, what're these?" Goku asked, as he waddled up to the tall, devious stack.

"Wait!" Shouted Rias, suddenly flustered. "Don't, Goku!"

The young boy picked up the top magazine, then flipped open to the inside pages. "How sad," he frowned, while looking at the pornography, "these women are so poor that they can't even afford clothes. And even I have clothes—"

""NO!"" Rias and Akeno, collectively, snatched away the little boy, covering his innocent eyes with both their hands.

"Okay, okay, okay." Master Roshi ignored them, as he gracefully picked up the tall stack of adult magazines, then hopped back onto the turtle—heading for the sea. "You can keep the ball, kids!" He shouted back, as he ventured further and further, out into the vast ocean.

* * *

"See?!" Goku laughed from above, expertly riding the Flying Nimbus, "Now aren't you glad we helped that turtle?!"

"It was pure, dumb luck, silly!" Rias shouted back, as she and Akeno drove right besides him, both girls on the same, shared bike. "Hey, we're back!"

The capsule house was back in sight, and the three companions were finally home. Rias parked Goku's capsule bike next to the house, then her and Akeno got off. "Let's go in and change, Rias," Akeno advised, "Goku, are you gonna come inside?"

"HEH, HEH, I'm good, thanks!" The boy smiled, as he lay back into his Nimbus. "This is such an awesome reward, I'll stay here."

"You do you, Goku." Rias sighed, then the two girls, both, went inside the house.

* * *

Ten minutes passed, Rias clicked the reconfiguring button, and the futuristic house, that they'd spent a night in, suddenly reverted back into a tiny capsule. Rias, changed in a cream summer dress, turned around to face Goku and Akeno. "Alright, let's go!"

Goku nodded, then jumped up, onto the Flying Nimbus.

"Wait, Goku." Rias stopped him. "I'll make better time on your magical cloud. Your bike isn't as fast, and flying for long periods of time will drain my magic. As your rightful master and owner, you will let me on."

"Hey, that's no fair!" Complained Akeno.

Goku looked down at crimson haired princess, who felt as though she was always entitled to everything. "No way!" He shook his head. "The turtle said you've gotta be pure of heart!"

"And…?" She pouted. "I might be a devil, but I don't think anybody's heart is purer than mine!"

"Yeah right!" Laughed Akeno. "There's no way that's right!"

Despite being the refined girl she was, Rias growled like a dog. "Oh, shut up!"

Goku smiled. "Well, wanna try?"

The devil smiled, then flew in the air with her wings. Carefully, she softly dropped down next to Goku, hoping that— _ZZHH_ … _BAM_! Rias fell through the cloud like a dropping icicle; right on her pretty, little face. Goku shrugged. "Told you so."

Akeno burst out laughing, while Rias sat on her butt, tearing up and sniffling. "But why?! Why?! Why?! Is it a sin to be too beautiful?!"

"Pride, vain… are you sure you're not a devil?" Akeno giggled.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Rias complained.

Suddenly, a foreign magical circle appeared next to the group, interrupting their growing dilemma. Rias and Akeno, immediately, stood up—unsure of what was happening.

"Another witch?!" Yelled Goku, who jumped next to the two girls.

"That house sigil… Sitri… no way!" Rias exclaimed, as two figures—similar in size to them—suddenly appeared out of the dark fluctuating light: a young girl and slightly older boy, both devils. The young girl wore a pink dress, and sported an expensive pair of spectacles; her hair was dark and short, but not as deep or long as Akeno's. The boy was older, perhaps thirteen or so, and wore proper devil wear akin to something out of 20th century England.

"Yo, cousin!" He greeted Rias and her company, his violet eyes flashing with excitement.

"Sona, Sairaorg… what are you two doing here?!" Gasped Rias, as she rushed forward to greet them.

"Well, it's boring during the summer—down in the underworld—so we decided to come along and help you find all the Dragon Balls." Sona smiled. "Plus, being your lookout kinda blows."

"Sona invited me," grinned Sairaorg, "and you know I can't pass up adventure! I'll do whatever it takes to get stronger, especially for Mom! Plus, I wanna check out the human world too, you know?!"

"Guys!" Rias whined. "C'mon I'm super busy—"

"Hey, is that him?!" Gasped Sona, who pointed at the monkey boy standing in the back. "Is that your first peerage member?! And who's she…?"

Rias turned around to look at Goku and Akeno, pondered what to do, then simply gave in.

"Come over here, please…"

Goku and Akeno glanced at one another, then slowly approached the newcomers.

"Sona, Bael… this is Son Goku and Akeno Himejima… Akeno, Goku… this is Sona Sitri, my childhood friend, and Sairaorg Bael, my cousin." She looked at the devils. "These two are my friends… not my first peerage members," she straightened herself out, "and they're still nice enough to willingly help me find the rest of the Dragon Balls. We've already found four!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Akeno politely nodded.

"Same to you, Akeno!" Grinned Sairaorg.

"Yes, it's a pleasure." Nodded Sona, always wanting to have the best manners.

Goku, however, said nothing, then quietly pat at Sona's bottom privates… right in front of everybody…

"EEP!"

"Oh, so you're a girl—" _SLAP_! "Owie!"

Rias and Akeno both hit Goku, directly in the back of his head. ""What are you doing, you idiot?!""

"Wow!" Exclaimed Sairaorg, impressed. "That's so manly!"

"""No it's not!""" Loudly exclaimed—nearly shrieked—all three girls, unanimously.

* * *

At the exact same time… somewhere, far away… surrounded by similar mountain ranges and nature… a girl waited, patiently.

"What's going on…" The girl pondered, confused with what she was seeing; in her hand, the beeping on the radar device still wasn't returning. Trying something different, she expanded the signal and found the last dot… pulsating in-and-out on the green tracker screen with a faint yellow. "Is there really only one Dragon Ball left, now?"

The girl was a human teenager, sixteen, and had naturally blue colored eyes and hair. A red ribbon tied back her braided hair into a ponytail, and she wore a very short pink dress, with her name labeled on the front, with blue sneakers and purple socks.

"Someone must already have five of the balls, and I have no idea how they're blocking out the Dragon Radar…" She put the device back in her satchel, then returned to the TURBO car she'd been driving. "This sucks… but that means someone else is doing all the work for me."

She started the car, taking off down the dirt road. "All I gotta do is get to this next Dragon Ball before they do… then figure out what to do from there!"

Bulma, the genius teen inventor, drove off into the sunset, excited for what was to come!

 **Everyone's on a quest for the seven Dragon Balls, but who'll get the ultimate prize? It seems more and more adventures are on the way! Will we see new villains? Will Sairaorg be far more tolerable than the strange creature, Son Goku? And just what on earth is Rias's darn wish? Find out next time on "Gotta Heed The Call of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, welcome back! Before we continue, I'd just like to apologize, beforehand, for the excruciatingly long wait for this next chapter. School's definitely slowed everything down, but don't worry, I'll be getting back on schedule! Thanks to everyone reading my jarble, I appreciate all your reviews and comments!**

* * *

 **Three days pass, and our uncanny group of kid travelers—a strange human boy; a kind, half-blood fallen angel; and three, pristine devils—finally arrive in the west, closer and closer to finding the next, hidden Dragon Ball…**

Rias enviously watched from below, as the Flying Nimbus passed over her and the others, again, with the bubbly monkey boy—laughing in the wind—and Akeno, holding onto him tightly, from behind. She groaned, clearly annoyed, before returning her attention to the continuous road.

"Rias," spoke Sona, bringing the young, crimson-haired devil back to her senses, "that's the seventh time now that you've made a face."

Along with her two friends, Sona and Sairaorg, Rias sat in a self-driving mountain jeep, which she'd deployed earlier out of her Hoi-Poi Capsule Case—a gift from her father. Rias and Sona sat comfortably in the back, in the car's leather seats, while Sairaorg took the front, so as to sightsee the human world terrain.

"It's nothing, okay, so can you please drop it?" She whined like the distant bleat of a saddened child. Ever since the party agreed to letting Akeno ride above with Goku, since she couldn't fly on her own yet, the young Rias had been in a rather prickly mood. Sona, in particular, took quick notice.

"We're in a car, she can either sit back here with us… or you could just insist that you ought to ride with the little mountain boy on his cloud…" She whispered, then smirked, teasingly.

"Huh?!" Rias cried out, a little too loudly, glaring back. "W-Why would I want to ride with Goku? He's just a petty, human servant…" Bashfully, she turned around to hide her expression.

"Oh, please." Chuckled Sona, who was always clever at noticing things, especially considering her young age. "You like him, right? I know you've got tough competition, but that shouldn't deter you away from trying, at least."

"Sona!" Rias turned back around, embarrassed. "Would you just leave it be—"

"Hey!" Suddenly, a voice interrupted them. The Flying Nimbus lowered down, next to the jeep, and Goku and Akeno glanced inside the driving car. "Are we almost there yet?" The boy asked.

Rias took a second to regain her dainty composure, before looking out the backseat window. "Almost, so be a little more patient you two! My brother's map is a little outdated… so we'll have to keep a sharp eye out for anything."

And in that very moment, Sairaorg turned around and pointed past the front window. "Guys, there looks to be a village a few yards out! Think one of your Dragon Balls could be hidden there?"

"Maybe…" Rias thought for a moment, then accepted the possibility. "We've got time, so let's check it out!"

* * *

Another minute passed and they were inside the village. Rias instructed Sairaorg to click the pause button on the car dashboard, causing the vehicle to slowly decrease in speed, then break and come to a dead halt. Goku and Akeno descended on the Nimbus, coming to a complete stop besides the car, then waiting for the three devils to get out.

"Where is everybody…? It's like a ghost town…" Sona pondered aloud, as the group got together, with Goku and Akeno staying up on the cloud, glancing around the seemingly abandoned settlement.

"So, this is a human village…" Sairaorg crossed his arms, expressively unimpressed, "ain't it kinda small…?"

All five of them began exploring the small area which remained creepily quiet. Circular, yellow capsule structures, a type of deployable house, seemed to be the only buildings littered around the dead-silent settlement. Deep spring fountains, workable cars, a large produce garden, and the spread farming equipment… everything pointed to likely human interaction. Rias, quietly, wondered if this eerily silent village could indeed be the resting place of the next Dragon Ball.

"This is creepy," shuttered Akeno, "it's like there's nobody here…"

Goku shook his head, quickly contradicting her statement. "No… I can sense somebody…"

"You can sense people… here?" Rias looked up at the cloud-whisperer, dubious of his claim.

"No, no… I can feel 'em… all around us…" He frowned, disappointed. "That's weird…"

Sona gave Rias a look of uncertainty, and then cupped both hands over her mouth before shouting: "HEL-LO-O-O! ANYBODY HO-O-OME?!" Her voice echoed throughout the village, shortly before disappearing. Not one soul answered back.

"Looks like it is a ghost town." Rias sighed. "Hopefully there's still a Dragon Ball here."

Goku and Akeno hopped off the Flying Nimbus, joining the group. The young boy instantly took lead, his monkey tail swinging back and forth like a curious canine. "But I'm sensing all kindsa people!" He complained, then noticed a more expensive looking vehicle—a TURBO—parked nearby a suspicious house… one he definitely knew had people inside!

"I'm gonna go check this out!" He declared, deviating away from the groups' designated path. Goku ran up to the normal-looking structure, hands in the air and tail curiously wagging about; the title **Sherman the Shaman** was posted on the front door in bold, white letters.

"What's he doing?" Asked Sona, as she and the others watched him dart off.

"Hey!" Goku yelled, then loudly knocked on the door with his fist. _DOOM_! _DOOM_! He continued to strike the wood, right underneath the sign. "I know you're in there!" He shouted. "Why don't you answer?!"

Akeno came up besides him, just from behind. "It's probably locked. Wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, yeah?" Goku studied the door a moment, as if the modern entranceway fascinated him, then he thrust a fist straight through the front handle, breaking it with a loud _BWAK_!

Everyone jumped a little, surprised. Goku opened the broken door open, with a dreadful creak, completely unafraid of what may be lurking inside. "Now it's open!" He smiled.

"Wow, you're not afraid of much, are you!" The young Sairaorg couldn't help but be impressed.

Suddenly, from deep inside the dark house, two gunshots went off. _PAM_! _PAM_!

"GAH!" Goku cried out, as his head sparkled from the hot lead, then violently ricocheted backwards. He stumbled to the side, then rubbed the top of his head, trying to ease the searing pain. "OW… OW… OW… OW… OW…!" He groaned, his head aching.

""GOKU!"" Rias and Akeno screamed, collectively, before rushing over to whimpering boy.

"No… It didn't work…!" Someone lamented, afraid, from inside the house.

"What was that about?!" Goku shouted back, rightfully upset with being shot.

"Yee… Gods…! Wh-What are you…?!" Inside, a teenage girl peaked over a counter to look at the young group, she was armed with a small pistol. "A-A-Are you Lord Oolong?! The dreaded monster these villagers have been fearing?!"

Then, after getting a better look at the crowd, the girl lowered her weapon.

"Huh…? A bunch of kids…?" She stepped out into view. The girl was a human teenager, accompanied by bright, blue eyes and hair. A red ribbon tied back her braided hair into a ponytail, and she wore a biker coat and shorts, with expensive blue sneakers and purple socks.

Before she could say anything, an old farmer, drabbed in stained overalls, rushed forward, sweating profusely. "F-F-Forgive us, Lord Oolong! I'll give you anything! Food! Money! Only please spare my daughter!"

"Huh?" Goku, confused, rubbed at the bump slowly developing at the top of his forehead.

Rias, meanwhile, stepped forward—her head raised high. "To hurt one of my servants, simply put, is heresy; how you dare commit such an act? Explain yourselves, now!"

"S-Sorry about that, young fella!" The farmer wildly nodded, then apologized to Goku. "I just figured Oolong was taking a boy's form…" He scratched his oily hair, embarrassed.

From the other houses, an assembly of villagers, one at a time, began to come out from hiding.

"Y'mean it wasn't Oolong? Thank goodness…"

"I thought it was weird for him to be showin' up this early…"

The rest of the group stepped inside, as the villagers, curious yet unsure of the visitors, watched them from outside. Meanwhile, a young girl attending the moping boy, who looked like a sad puppy thanks to the growing bump on his head.

"Are you all right?" She was a young brunette, a tad younger than them, dressed in traditional village garb with a small feather decoration tucked neatly in her braided hair. Gently, she massaged the top of Goku's head with a warm towel.

The boy looked up at her, quizzically, then suddenly pat her crotch.

"EEK!" She squealed, reddened from embarrassment.

Goku laughed, then smiled. "I get it… you're a girl!" He pointed, before Rias, Akeno, Sona, and the older blue-haired girl, unanimously, waltzed over and each struck him over the head with a loud _PWAK_!

"What now?!" Goku whimpered, cradling his aching head.

""""No 'pat-pat'!"""" All the girls yelled at him, before realizing that they had all unconsciously gone out of their way to correct him.

"Okay, so who's this Oolong you're so freaked out about?" Rias turned her attention back to the farmer. The mere mention of the name freightened the young girl who'd tended to Goku, and she ran into the farmers arms. The other villagers, outside, seemed equally distressed.

The older, blue hair girl walked up to Rias and the others. "From what I've been told, he's some kind of monster; a shapeshifter whose true form has yet to be seen by anyone. Yesterday he came to this village and his eyes fell on this farmer's daughter." She pointed to the little girl. "He's already kidnapped a number of other girls, and threatens to kill and eat anyone that tries to stop him. I'm stuck here too, since I can't fight him."

"Why don't you guys just beat him up?" Goku sat up, innocently tilting his head to the side.

"Are you kidding me?!" Angrily shouted the farmer. "He's huge! None of us would stand a chance, and those good-for-nothing Pro-Heroes are only stationed out at the big cities. None of us, here, are equipped with any of those super-quirks. There's no All Might! The most we got is a telepath, and she's sick!"

Despite the present, collective focus being on the hysterical farmer, Sairaorg turned to speak with the older, blue-haired girl. "And what's your story, lady? You don't look like a prominent member of this village. Who are you?"

The teenager pulled her hair back, then put on a green hat with the name BULMA labeled on the front. "I don't see why that'd be any of your business, kid." She scoffed, rudely.

"Huh," Akeno twisted her head back to look over at Rias, "her attitude reminds me of someone."

"Are you trying to pick a fight here?!" Rias hissed in return like a ferocious alleyway cat.

The young Sairaorg, somewhat hurt from the teenager's response, decided to find a spot next to the already seated Goku and leave the girls to do the rest of the talking. Slowly, he was starting to get the feeling that all he and the monkey boy would be good for was muscle; although it was entirely possible that the girls would not require such assistance in future.

"Guess I should've gotten to the point earlier then, mister farmer," suddenly, Rias revealed an orange orb in one of her porcelain hands, a Dragon Ball, "have you ever seen one of these?"

Behind the crowd, the blue-haired teenager's eyes widened with the discovery and excitement, to both Sona and Akeno's immediate notice.

"Nope… nope… never saw anything like it…" The farmer fixed his spectacles before looking once more at the glowing item in Rias's hand, but came up empty nevertheless.

"Wait!" A loud voice summoned the group's attention, from the crowded house entrance. It was an old woman, an elder of the village. "I've seen something just like that before, and I might know where it is… now!"

"You do?!" Rias put away the Dragon Ball, giving the old lady her full attention. Everyone else crowded the woman, even the random passerby teenager.

"Oh, far… far from here, sweetie," she shook her head from side-to-side, reminiscing over the past, "up in a place called FRY-PAN Mountain. My sister, God rest her soul, sold it to treasure collector, Gyu-Mao, the Ox King! The Emperor of demons, nobody messes with him, yessir."

"Emperor of demons…" Rias sighed, as if the name annoyed her.

Sona leaned in, a sneer plastered smugly over her cute face, whispering, "sounds like your brother, huh?"

"Shut up!" The girl snapped back, annoyed by Sona's teasing.

"Well, we got what we came for, right?" Akeno joined the two girls in their conversation. "What should we do now, try and help the villagers out with their problem?"

Rias pondered, sneaking a quick peek at the oblivious monkey boy. "I resent those who go out of their way to pick on the weak," she looked at Akeno, realizing that not long ago this same girl had been the target of said harassment, hence her coming along with Goku on this journey. "We know where the next Dragon Ball is already," she let loose a fantastic grin, "so let's show this lame Oolong character the power of the devil clans!"

The three girls agreed, giggled, then turned to face the old villager. Sona smiled. "Ma'am, we're young, as you can tell, but will you let us help solve this Oolong crisis?"

An audible wave of excited chatter echoed between the attending villagers. Under any normal circumstances the girl's offer would come across as ludacris, but the townsfolk were indeed desperate; and one of the two young boys, Son Goku, took gun fire straight to the dome and miraculously survived, without a single scratch!

"Are we really doing this?" Asked Sairaorg, surprised with the girls' collaborative decision.

Rias nodded. "Why not? Can't hurt to have a little fun before summer ends, right?"

"Wait!" Interrupted the balding, oily farmer. "But even if you defeat Oolong, we don't know where his lair is! How will we free the other girls who've been kidnapped?"

Suddenly, the blue-haired girl smiled and took front stage. "Don't worry about that. Hey, kids," she turned her attention towards Rias and the others, "I've got a brilliant plan, to go along with yours!"

"You?" Rias frowned, unsure of the human teenager's motives.

The older girl turned to the farmer. "Can I borrow some of your daughter's clothes for a little while?"

The young brunette, from earlier, tilted her head in innocent confusion. "Huh? My clothes…?"

* * *

Rias and Akeno were stunned, awestruck; Sona grew red in the face, shocked; and Sairaorg couldn't stop himself from bursting out into a fit of hard, uncontrollable laughter.

Goku wasn't happy.

"Why do I have to wear this flappy thing?!" The boy groaned, trying not to trip over the long, black floral skirt he was presently dressed in. His hair was pulled back, hidden by a large cap, covered in decorative flowers. He looked exactly like a young girl say for the tail sticking out from his backend.

The blue girl nodded, satisfied with her work. "Perfect! It's you! It's you!" She knelt in front of the young boy, then gave him instructions, once over. "Now listen… you're going to pretend to be that village girl and let Oolong take you to his lair, okay? Then you beat him up and rescue the girls he's captured! You can take bullets head on, as I've seen, so I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Everyone else was still completely unaware that the others kids held supernatural abilities of their own, so, at the moment, Goku was the town's best bet at beating Oolong. Some villagers had quirks of their own, but this shapeshifter was said to be a real monster.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake with the tremors of loud, methodical footsteps. Another villager burst through the door, shouting: "He's here! It's Oolong!"

"Goku!" Rias quickly ran up to the boy before he could leave. "I'm sure you'll be fine, but if push-comes-to-shove… don't be afraid to call for help."

The teenager ignored the two, looking out into the village square, then yelling loudly: "Everybody hide! Just leave the rest up to us!" She turned and beckoned Goku to come, and he did. She looked down at the cross-dressed boy and nodded. "Okay, Goku, I'm counting on you!"

"You said 'leave it to us'! Aren't you and the others helping?"

"Sure!" Suddenly, she pushed him outside, then slammed shut the door. "I'll be praying for you, in here! Go get em! Just follow my plan, okay?!"

The boy frowned, but did as he was told. It seemed like that was all he was good for. "What a pain…" He kept his head down, then entered the middle of town. "Why can't I just hit him 'n' get it over with?"

 _SHOOM! SHOOM!_

Suddenly, a large presence cast itself over the boy. "HEH, HEH, HEH! There's my cute li'l bride! C'mere honery!"

A huge monster, wearing a high-fashioned, tailored tux, approached Goku from behind. He carried a bouquet of flowers in both oversized palms. Two horns protruded from his head like a mountain goat. He was a dastardly sight alright.

"Huh? 'Zat all you're bringin' for your new married life? Just a stick?!" Immediately, he took quick notice to the orange pole tied on the boy's back.

"Yee-up!" Goku didn't turn, hoping to get the stunt over with. "Now let's get goin' to your lair!"

Oolong was taken aback by the 'girl's' bravery, but only for a moment. "C'mon baby, don't pout! I'm really just a big sweetheart, y'know! HEH! HEH!" He loudly giggled.

* * *

While the monster continued talking to Goku, dressed in drag… inside the house, everyone watched the scene play out, attentively, through the window.

"Isn't this kinda weird?" Whispered Sona.

Rias and Akeno exchanged a quick glance. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… that monster, Oolong, is emitting zero magic. He should be like super weak… right?"

"Not necessarily," Rias looked back through the window, "because Goku's the same. There's no magic flowing through him either, and you've seen just how strong he is."

"What's their secret, then?" Sairaorg asked, intrigued by their conversation.

Akeno thought back to the two priests that'd been chasing her, then to the boy that had saved her, Goku. "It's because humans have quirks. Unlike us, their powers aren't magic based. We can't sense their strength, because it's not related to our way of thinking whatsoever."

"Wow, for real? Is that what the farmer was going on about, earlier than? Quirks?"

"Something like that." Sona nodded. "Which makes me wonder… does Goku have a qu—"

"Hey, guys," Akeno suddenly tensed up, "we've got a problem."

* * *

Just outside, where all the action was happening, Goku was shivering, but not out of nerves.

… _crap, I've gotta pee!_ The boy shuddered, realizing he'd nearly gone throughout the whole day without using the bathroom even one; and now it was coming back to bite him, and at the worst possible time.

"Oh?! You're scared of my looks, huh?" Oolong flashed a meaty grin. "Then how 'bout… Presto!" The monster suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear as a tall, handsome businessman. Donning a brown trench coat and high-end walking stick, the newly improved Oolong bowed down, smiling politely. "Something a little nicer, don't you agree?"

Goku slowly turned his head, facing the shapeshifter. "Whoa…"

 _CRACK!_ Suddenly, the farmer's front door shot wide open, and standing in the archway, hearts inbedded in both her eyes, the young teenager girl lustfully drooled over the monster's new form. "H-Hey there… my name's Bulma! And I'm sweet 16! TEE-HEE!"

"Hey, what are you doing?! Someone get that idiot lady back inside!" A young voice shouted from inside, before two girls ran outside and immediately dragged the ridiculous teenager back into the house. "But, he's so handsome!" The teenager, named Bulma, loudly cried just as the door closed again.

Oolong stood, frozen, perplexed over the events that had just transpired.

"Huh?" Suddenly, he noticed the small village girl nearby a tree, emitting a soft _PSSSS…_ noise.

 _She's peeing!?_ The shapeshifter, Oolong, couldn't agree with his eyes. _I can't believe this! A young lady like her! How can she do that in public?! Come to think of it,_ he began to sweat, nervous, _how can she do it that way at all?_ Slowly, Oolong approached Goku's side, then peaked over to glance at the small child.

"GHEEEYAAA!" He shrieked like a wounded coyote and flailed backwards, terrified. "I SAW IT! I SAW IT!" He screamed, disgusted and absolutely petrified. He stared down the boy, rage boiling at his irises. "You're not the girl from yesterday!"

"Wow!" Goku was genuinely impressed. "You figured that out without a pat-pat?! You're good!"

The nerves in Oolong's expression twitched and violently tightened, as his brow creased into a cruel, sharp V; his pupils disappeared soon as his eyes turned a pure, uncanny white; the rows of teeth sharpened like a sharks; and his hair stood up like a wild cat's…

"You… you… you…! How dare you try and deceive the great and terrible Oolong?! PRESTO!" The monster disappeared into another cloud of smoke, before revealing his next form…

"Now you shall see the rage of Oolong! The rage—and the power!" An oversized, red bull stood before Goku, his horns dense and sharp as steel. The monster grinned, aiming his weapons for the excited boy.

"Hey, cool!" Goku finished zipping up his dress. "You turned into an ox!"

"Goku!" A familiar voice shouted, as Akeno, Rias, Sona, and Sairaorg—in that exact order—rushed to join the boy's side. Rias smiled, as she rushed to get next to him. "We're going to plan B! Let's beat him up, but not kill him! Then we'll make the rascal give up where he's keeping the other girls!"

"Ho-kay!" Goku laughed, then threw off the female garb, revealing his regular, dark mountain gi. "That's more like it!" He immediately dropped into a martial arts position.

"Dude, I love your enthusiasm!" Sairaorg laughed, as he too focused on the giant bull standing before the group.

"What?! You're gonna beat me up?! WA HA HA! You're nothing but a bunch 'o' brats!" He scanned the kids surrounding him: two boys and three girls. "Now shut up and bring me that girl from yesterday—and I promise not to kill anybody! Unless one of you girlies would like to take her place!" He grinned, confidently.

"NYAH! NYAH!" Goku stuck out his tongue. "BLEAAHH! Come 'n' get me!"

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH… Makin' fun of me, eh…? Last chance to apologize, kid" His attention disappeared from the rest of the group, focusing solely on the taunting Goku. _Something about this kid ain't right…_

"C'mon! You first!" Not backing down, Goku reached over his shoulder, bringing forth the power pole. There was zero fear in his eyes.

"I'm only sayin' this once!" The bull clenched his teeth. "I'm strong, see?! I'm past strong!"

 _Weird_ , thought Rias, _why's this Oolong character not attacking us right now?_ She glanced over at Sona and Akeno, and the two girls nodded. They were thinking the same thing.

"Oh, come on!" Goku challenged, bringing his pole forward. "I get bored with the talkin' parts! Now c'mon! What are you waiting for?!"

The bull hesitated, nervous. "HEHHH… If you insist…! YAAA! It can't be!" Suddenly, after catching a glimpse of the town clock, Oolong panicked, losing all confidence he'd displayed earlier; as though it were all a stage show.

"Time out! Time out!" The monster screamed, just before turning tail and dashing for the nearest village exit.

"Hey!" Goku yelled, surprised at the tactical retreat.

Outside the village gate, the bull turned a sharp left before combusting back into a dense smokescreen. Slowly, the gas settled… revealing the creature's true form…

"No time outs! Get back here!" Suddenly, two boys slid passed the gate, searching for the retreating bull. Goku and Sairaorg glanced around, stunned.

"Huh?! Wha?!" Goku couldn't wrap his head around Oolong's mysterious disappearance.

"He couldn't have gone far!" Sairaorg shouted, confident the hidden shapeshifter was still somewhere around. He nudged Goku in the arm. "Let's keep looking!"

"Boys!" Immediately, Goku and Sairaorg turned around, face-to-face with a small pig-humanoid, resting with his back to the village fence. He was rather small, shorter than even Goku, and wore what appeared as old-era communist uniform. The pig saluted with his cap, then pointed the other way. "You lookin' for that big creature?"

"Yeah! You see him run by?! Which way'd he go?!" Goku nodded up and down, vigorously.

"That-a-way!" He motioned in the same direction that he'd pointed.

"For real?!" Sairaorg turned to Goku, and the monkey boy nodded. Both quickly ran off.

"Man, that's one fast cow!" Goku scowled and took the lead, with Sairaorg shortly behind.

As he watched the two kids run like the wind and disappear over a hilltop, the pig exhaled, amazed he was able to hold everything in. "That was too close… almost got my cover blown… heh…" Again, he fixed his hat, satisfied. "I'd love to see their faces if they found out they've been cowering in terror from a little piglet, snort!"

 **Oolong! Quirk:** _ **Temporary Transformation**_ **! He can change form as quickly and as often as he likes, but only for five minute periods! After that time is up, he requires a full minute to recharge his shape-shifting powers!**

"Those darn kids… especially that monkey with the stick, he's not scared at all! What's up with him?! Did I not put enough oomph into my…" Suddenly, Oolong felt all the energy drain out from him, as he turned to face three, peeved girls.

"Huh?" One young girl, with hair a crimson as dark yet vibrant as blood, opened her palm, spawning a dark, wrathful blaze. "Well what do we have here? Oolong, I presume?"

"Aw… fiddlesticks…" He swore, in that very moment, he soiled his pants…

* * *

The village crowds were nothing short of astonished, and who could blame them? Everyone was in the front square, surrounding the truly revealed Oolong.

"This is the terrible Oolong?!" Bulma frowned, then crossed her arms.

As everyone took turns getting a glimpse of the little pig-man, and later a few men joined the crowd, back from their trek to Oolongs discovered, secret lair. "We found em', the girls. They're not only alive and well, they're living life to fullest. Couldn't believe it with my own two eyes!"

"For real?" Gaped Rias, now unsure if they hadn't wasted their time to begin with.

The pig sighed, defeated and ready to confess. "Why do you think I wanted a nice girl, shy girl? These chicks're wearin' me out. Take 'em away, please!"

* * *

Outside the village, Goku and the others said their goodbyes and were preparing to leave.

"Well, gotta admit, that was pretty fun." Laughed Akeno, as she rested up against Goku's shoulder, ticking off Rias again.

Meanwhile, Sona glanced over Rias's map, figuring out where they would be traveling next. FRY-PAN Mountain was a few days travel by vehicle, alone, so the sooner they left, the better.

"Hey, kids!" The group stopped what they were doing, as the teenager from earlier, Bulma, approached them with the troublemaker, Oolong, unwillingly at her side.

"You? What do you want?" Rias scoffed, annoyed that Bulma had followed them.

The teenager smiled, then suddenly revealed her own golden orb: The Six-Star Dragon Ball.

"To arrange a deal, as it seems that we're all after the same thing here, after all."

 **Oolong's reign of terror ends with two more attendees to the Dragon Ball Quest?! The adventure returns and will continue, next time, on "Gotta Heed The Call of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's time for the gang to get back on track to the great Dragon Ball quest, but what on earth could this Bulma character want with our party of five? The adventure continues now!**

The Six-Star Dragon Ball glowed brightly in Bulma's hands, enveloping the entirety of her top figure in a soft, golden luminosity. Her grin was nothing short of triumphant as she waved the mystical orb, getting a kick out of the groups' shocked, exasperated expressions, say for Goku, who looked excited.

"Hey!" He pointed, surprised and unbothered. "She's got a Dragon Ball, too. Sweet!"

"No, there's nothing sweet about it!" Rias shouted and roughly pulled on the boy's nose, then she angrily stormed up to the smug teenager. The girl's face was red hot, nearly identical in color with her crimson hair. She'd been played like a fool, and by a human being no less. Eventually, she calmed down, before asking: "What do you want?"

Bulma smiled and then returned the orb to her side pouch. "Same as you all, I gather. The seven Dragon Balls; the power to conjure any conceivable wish… something at the edge of my fingertips!" She sighed, almost as if the very thought were so grand it was ultimately exhausting. "But, somehow, in the centuries since, the balls got scattered again! Leaving it to li'l me to bring 'em back together! Amazingly, however, you guys got the jump on me, so I simply needed to catch up!"

"You've been following us? How did you know we'd stop at this town?" Asked Sona, angry yet genuinely curious.

"I didn't. I just made an educated guess by tracking your positions…" From another side pouch, the girl revealed a strange, circular device. "I call this baby the Dragon Radar! It detects the unique energy signatures that Dragon Balls emit, so I can locate each ball with laser precision accuracy. Somehow you guys were able to blackout my frequencies, but after realizing you were going in the general direction of each ball, I simply found the nearest town and waited for you guys to wind up coming to me. Simple." She shrugged like her scheme was common knowledge.

Akeno looked down at Bulma's side. "What about the pig?"

The short swine-like anthropoid, drab in brown uniform and cap, Oolong, frowned. "Y'know… I sorta take offense to that term…"

"Wait," Sairaorg nudged Sona, "I thought he was a Yokai."

"What the heck's a Yokai?" Oolong's ears dropped, a telling that he was unsure whether he should have felt insulted again or not.

Goku, too, had a puzzled expression. "Is a Yokai edible?" Everyone ignored him.

"Yeah, I got stuck because of this idiot, too." She smacked Oolong upside the head, causing him to whimper in pain. "Pretending to be a big, scary monster. What an idiot!"

Rias crossed her arms and continued to stare down Bulma, though her expression remained quite adorable and lovely, even in a stern state. "So… you want in on our quest?"

Bulma shot the young devil a confirming grin. "You betcha! With my Dragon Radar we can find the last two Dragon Balls, easy! Once we collect all seven, then we can fairly decide who gets the wish! Sound good, right? It'll be quicker, plus fair and square!"

Rias pondered over the offer, too, then smiled. _Sure thing, lady. I can just erase your memories later, you bimbo!_ The devil quietly thought to herself, confident the sudden change in plan could actually work out quite well in the long run. "Sure thing… Bulma, was it?"

"""What!?""" Everyone, except Goku, loudly exclaimed, shocked at her uncanny decision.

"Hey, Rias!" Akeno quickly ran up to the devil's side. "Are you sure about this?" She whispered.

Rias nodded. "Yeah. We'll get the last two Dragon Balls faster, then we'll wipe out this girl's memories. I may not have as much power as my other family members, for the time being, but I can still warp and change a simple human's mind."

The young devil finished talking to Akeno, then resumed her conversation with Bulma. "Ok, you're in. But a promise is a promise. We'll fairly decide who gets the Dragon Balls, after we finally manage to collect them all."

A flash of twinkle lit up in both of Bulma's eyes. "Now that sounds like a plan!"

"Okay…" Sona frowned. "But is the pig coming with us?"

"I have a name, y'know!" Yelled Oolong.

Bulma nodded, then pushed the pig's cap down tightly over his eyes. "His transformative quirk could come in real handy on our quest! The Two-Star Ball is at least a three days drive away, and who knows what other craziness we'll run into on this trip!"

Akeno and Sona both exhaled as if already tuckered out from the very thought. "This adventure just keeps getting crazier and crazier, doesn't it?" Akeno shook head.

The monkey boy, keeping quiet for the majority of the negotiations, suddenly began to feel a shiver of excitement travel down his spine. _I can't wait!_ The strange creature, Goku, excitedly thought in his head. _This adventure keeps getting so fun!_

* * *

 **A few hours later, the rambunctious crowd finally found themselves out of the mountains and finally onto flatter land… a long, inescapable desert no less! Just what dastardly fiends awaits our heroes out here?!**

Bulma sat in the front of the sizable terrain jeep with Sairaorg; Oolong, grupily, found himself firmly squashed in the back seat; and Rias, Akeno, and Sona shared the middle seats with a bored Goku. The boy didn't notice the miniature war being fought by the girls surrounding him, and continued to stare out into the red environment, just through the vehicle windows.

"Aren't we there yet?!" He complained.

"Say…" Oolong awkwardly poked his head out from behind their seats. "Where is 'there' anyways?"

"Still a long way off. We're now in Diablo Desert" Bulma turned and spoke back. "I'd give it another day or so." She began to ruffle around in her backpack, then pulled out a small map. "Umm… Lemme see… yeah… just like the old lady in town told us, right around Fry-Pan Mountain."

"What?! Fry-Pan Mountain?!" Screamed Oolong. "Y-You're g-gonna go there?!"

"You've heard of it?" Asked Sona.

"Y-Y-You guys don't know?! Th-Th-That's the home of the terrible Gyu-Mao, A.K.A. The Ox King!" The pig was turning hysterical, downright losing it.

"Mao, huh?" She frowned, but then smiled. "Hey, no prob," Rias gently wrapped an arm around Goku, "my cute servant, here, will kick his butt for us."

"Oh my, so you're finally playing dirty… huh?!" Akeno, confidently, grabbed onto Goku's other side. "Don't think for a second that I'll hand him over to you!"

"Goku is mine, all mine! Let him go, Akeno!"

"No! Rias, you can't have everything you want!" The half fallen angel cried back. Sparks flashed between both girls' eyes as they enviously glared daggers at each other.

Goku frowned. "I'm hungry—"

"Wow, what is going on back there?" Sairaorg couldn't help but be amazed.

"Hah, you said it, kid!" Bulma grinned.

"Is nobody listening to me!?" Yelled Oolong.

Their journey would most definitely be a long one, but certainly not a boring one.

* * *

Out in the distance, hidden atop a tall, natural, sandstone peak, a single speck of light quickly beamed across the sahara, the reflection of a high-powered scope. From his perch atop the bluff, the bandit saw them coming long before they'd ever realize he was there.

"See them, too?" He asked his furry partner, looking through his own telescope.

Though sharing an appearance to that of a rabbit or cat, the small creature was neither of the species. The creature put away his scope and excitedly nodded. "Yes, Lord Yamcha! Game! We've indeed got game!"

The bandit checked his weapon—fully loaded, with one in the pipe. He lay at full length with the barrel resting on a flat stone. He sighted through the scope, putting the crosshairs smack on the driver's side of the windshield. There was someone sitting there… but a sunflash momentarily blinded him, so he drew back. He only saw it for a second, but there indeed was a girl with crimson hair…

 _Darn, that's kinda creepy that they knew exactly where she'd end up… well, whatever; money is money, and I'm certainly not about to complain about a nice payday!_

"Our first catch in a long time… nice." He applied his eye to the scope again, waiting for the perfect shot. "Prepare the Jet Squirrel, Puar, I'll meet you down, below after stopping their car."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 _PING_! A gunshot rang out, the almost liquid whip crack of a high-powered rifle. One of the jeep's front wheels exploded and tore off from the vehicle's body, hitting the rocky desert and tumbling away like something straight out a cartoon. The car spun out of control, sending a series of brilliant sparks across the dry ground, before crashing into a nearby dune.

A series of screams ran out the car, before Bulma and Oolong clawed tooth and nail out of their seats, nearly falling out the vehicle as they scrambled to get away.

"I'm too young and pretty to die!" Bulma screamed and dove into a small, nearby cave.

"Hah, Hah!" Oolong weazed as he collapsed, trying to fight off an imminent panic attack.

Everyone else jumped out the jeep, then quickly found cover.

"I can't believe someone sniped at us! Humans are so cowardly!" Sona nearly spat, enraged.

"Hey," Sairaorg pointed to their side, off in the distance, "what's that!?"

Approaching the group with quite the speed, a vehicle carrying two strangers continued to cruise ahead, nearing closer and closer to them by the second. Suddenly, the small vehicle came to a quick stop, halting before the sizable group with ease. A man and a small creature hopped off the seat, then stared them down.

"Greetings!" The man was young and handsome, donning a green vest and an orange scarf that tied around his neck. Long, messy, black hair ran down his built, bare shoulders. He carried a large, curved sword at his side and a strapped bolt-action rifle on his back. His pants were loose like a martial artist's, and the kanji for 'easy' was printed over his chest.

"Who are you?" Asked Goku, who seemed to be the only one unbothered by the car crash.

"Me?" The bandit laughed. "I'm the king Hyena in a land of scavengers. The name is Yamcha."

"And I'm Puar!" A furry cat-like creature jumped at his side.

"Apparently you folks are carrying a collection of rare artifacts," his confident eyes shifted over to Rias, "so if you want to leave this desert alive, hand them over. The Dragon Balls, now."

The devil's expression remained fixed and she kept her mouth shut. Rias was certainly young, but far from an idiot, unlike…

"Oh, you've got Dragon Balls, too?!" Goku opened his mouth.

""Goku!"" Rias and Akeno both grabbed the boy by his mouth cheeks and gave him a violent tug.

"OWIE!" The monkey boy whimpered, then clutched at his reddened face. "What'd I do?!"

"GHA!" Yamcha's partner, Puar, suddenly cried out. "Oolong?!"

All eyes, devil and human alike, fell on the cowering pig. "Cry-baby Puar?!" He shrieked.

Yamcha peaked at Puar. "You know this guy?"

"S-Sorta," Puar stammered, anxious, "in my first year at Shapeshifter school, he used to pick on me all the time until he got kicked out for stealing the female teachers' undies! He's a real creep!" The small creature continued to violently flutter his tiny arms out of anger. "Weirdo! Bully! I hate you! You used to always pick on me for using magic instead of a natural quirk!"

"I-It wasn't what it looked like!" Oolong awkwardly tried to defend himself against Puar's verbal lashing, but only came off as even more lecherous.

"You haven't changed much, huh…?" Goku turned to look at Oolong.

"Yes, Goku, I believe you're quite right." Akeno pat the boy's shoulder.

"S-Shut up! Wait!" The pig's eyes widened like he just discovered buried treasure. "You're all tough, right?! Especially you, kid," he pointed directly at Goku, "you're real tough?!"

"Huh?" Goku scratched his head. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Hah!" Oolong victoriously cheered, then turned to face Yamcha. "Listen, Cha-cha, or whatever your name is! If you think we're giving anything to you, you're dumber than you dress! Now get lost before you get hurt!"

"Oh, really?" The desert bandit grinned, then gently unsheathed the great blade hanging at his side. "Well, I still have a job to do… and if you're eager to see heaven…" With quite the noticeable killing intent, Yamcha positioned himself forward into a foreboding stance.

"Yeah! Kill 'em, Lord Yamcha!" Puar loudly insisted.

Sairaorg quickly jumped in front of the girls to stand in as the vanguard, ready to take on the human mercenary. Rias and Sona took notice to his actions and both deployed magic sigils before themselves, prepared to rain down a storm of magical firepower. Akeno, too, began to emit a yellow glow as golden sparks started to form around her delicates hands.

"We've got this," Rias started, "hit him with a blitz and then we can—"

"Hey!" Goku walked right out of formation, approaching Yamcha without worry. "Why do you wanna kill us?! Ain't that considered… dunno, bad manners?! Grandpa always said—"

""What are you doing, Goku?!"" Rias and Akeno shrieked, while Sairaorg and Sona remained speechless thanks to the kid's antics.

"What? He's being," Goku turned around in time, "Whoa!"

Goku jumped in the knick of time, soaring high over Yamcha's attack. "HYAAA!" The bandit screamed as his blade cut through the empty air with a loud, precise _YUU!_

The boy turned, midair, performing a perfect front flip, then dashed back down to the ground. "DYAA!" He screamed as the **Power Pole** , firmly gripped in his hands, swung down, hard, straight onto Yamcha's curved sword. _GWOK_! The weapon violently vibrated in the bandit's hands, causing him to shutter and fall back.

Goku instantly saw that as an opportune opening and landed feet-first, back on the ground. " **Power Pole** , **extend**!" Right after lowering the weapon, Goku pointed the ancient staff directly for Yamcha's bottom-half and let the orange pole do its thing.

Commanded by the boy's very words, the **Power Pole** shot out forward at an alarming speed, penetrating Yamcha's stomach with an audible _DUM_!

"HOOF!" The bandit's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he was thrown backwards into the ground. He crashed, rolling through the sand like a tumbleweed until his body came to a natural stop.

"…GG…" Yamcha slowly, despite the aching pain, pulled himself back up; he was struggling to breath. "…GG…GUH…" His opponent was only a boy, but there was no way he'd underestimate his strength like that again.

"L-Lord Yamcha…!" Puar shrieked.

Sairaorg shook his head, simply amazed. "I honestly can't tell if that Goku takes his fighting seriously at all, just what in the realms is he…?"

Yamcha stood, cradling his stomach, and glared at the young monkey boy. "Where… did you get that staff… boy…?"

Goku stood the staff besides him. "My dead Grampa gave it to me!"

"…Impossible…" As he began to think, an incredible revelation began to pave its way through Yamcha's mind. "I've heard of only one that lengthens on command… the 'Ruyi Jingu Bang' or 'Nyoi-Bó' of Legend. An item said to have been obtained by a legendary human warrior after he bested those of the Sun Wukong Clan. Tell me… what was your Grandfather's name?!"

"My Grandpa's name?" Goku repeated the question out loud, then answered. "His name was Son Gohan!"

The driftor, Yamcha, scowled. "As I thought… Son Gohan was said to be unrivaled in a host of martial arts disciplines…"

"Son Gohan?!" Rias glanced at Sona. Her friend nodded, amazed as well.

"Yeah, even Father's mentioned him before! Just who is your new friend, Rias…?"

"Wait…" The crimson devil's eyes widened in realization. "Those letters were written on Goku's very doorstep… how could I have forgotten!"

Rias remembered her brother and father both mentioning a Son Gohan before… along with another human warrior known as All Might… and even a Turtle Hermit…

"Holy crap." Rias spoke to herself, amazed.

"Eesh… even I've heard of him…!" Exclaimed Oolong, who'd been hiding from the fight. "An that's really sayin' somethin'!"

"Then Son Gohan had a grandson…" Yamcha shook his head, amazed. "Now I will remember not to lower my guard…"

Goku, meanwhile, wasn't paying the least bit attention to the surrounding conversations. "I'm hungry!" He complained, then rubbed his belly.

"Heh… it's been too long since I faced real competition…" Yamcha suddenly crouched down, raising both hands up in a clawed, crane-like stance. He'd end this fight in an instant.

" **Fist of the Wolf Fang!** " Yamcha shouted, shooting towards Goku with unbelievable speed.

"Huh?!"

 _DOOM_! Yamcha brought a powerful roundhouse kick straight to the boy's head, sending his small body flying backwards. "YAH!" He unleashed a barrage of strikes and chops, scattered over Goku's small body. "YAH!" His palms moved at unfollowable speed. "HYAA!"

 _BM_! Goku's figure soared through the sky. _BAKO-BAKOOM_! Suddenly, his body crashed through several sandstone elevations until he was buried completely under the natural rubble.

""""Goku!"""" Everyone screamed as they witnessed their friend disappear in the destruction.

"You bastard! You dare hurt Goku?!" Enraged, Rias recklessly fired off a sizable ball of destruction, the utmost of her current power. _KWABOOM_! The terrifying ball of crimson energy soared towards Yamcha, eating away at everything in its chaotic path.

"What the!? WAAH!" Yamcha yelled as he jumped over the magical attack, barely dodging it.

"Holy smokes! Just what kind of attack was—" Soon as Yamcha landed, Sairaorg leapt forward, determined to get a few hits on the bandit, not willing to give his opponent even a hint of rest.

"Gah?!" Yamcha panicked, feeling a tremendous pressure emitting from the young boy's aura.

Sairaorg swung at Yamcha with all his strength, but missed the agile warrior and struck the ground instead. _KABOOM_! His fist caused rock and debris to fly everywhere as his incredible strength sent a tremor through the desert environment. Unlike Rias and Sona, Sairaorg had no demonic powers and gained strength through his own physicality.

 _This kid's ridiculously strong, too!_ Yamcha shouted his mind. _However…_ He easily dodged another of Sairaorg's incredible punches, just before getting right behind the young devil.

 _You're way too slow!_ "YARH!" With considerable strength, the desert warrior brought his fists down together like a sledgehammer, smashing Sairaorg in the head. _BONK_! The young boy gasped, then fell to the ground.

"Sairaorg, no!" Shouted Rias, anxious for her cousin's safety.

"RGH!" "What a stupid delay…!" Yamcha growled, then spun around to face the remaining girls. Rias, Akeno, and Soan were all still ready to fight.

"Don't even think for a second that we'll be easy opponents!" Akeno shouted.

"L-L-L-Lord Yamcha!" Puar started to panic.

Rolling out of the rocky debris, Goku stood up and dusted himself off. "I said… I'm hungry!" He angrily strolled back on over, annoyed with his opponent. "And hittin' me didn't help!"

"Goku, you're okay!" Akeno cried out in joy.

"Thank goodness!" Rias smiled, glad that he was okay. Then again, Goku was a toughie.

"Huh?! Still alive is he…?" Yamcha, first shocked at the boy's quick recovery, suddenly grinned. "Do you want to feel the fist of the Wolf again, boy?"

Goku, for the very first time, scowled. "How 'bout my fist of the rock, scissors, 'n paper?" He dropped back into a martial arts stance, edging Yamcha on to attack.

"Fine, have it your way!" Yamcha dashed forward, his first raised to pummel Goku into the dirt again. "HYAHH!"

" **Rock**!" Goku struck Yamcha's fist with a well-aimed punch. _KRAK_! Yamcha nearly screamed as their fists collided. The boy's strike was hard as a rock.

" **Scissors**!" Faster than anyone Yamcha had ever met, Goku jabbed two fingers straight into the bandit's eyes.

"GHAH!" He wailed from the extreme pain.

" **Paper**!" Goku struck Yamcha in the chest with his palm. _FWAA_! The bandit went flying back, crashing into the ground with a loud _GOOOM_!

"What a… strange yet effective technique!" Sona blinked, incredulous that such a fighter existed.

Pushing himself up, Yamcha clutched at his swollen eye. "Y-You… Little…!"

"He's still kicking after all that?!" Cried out Akeno, shocked.

Goku suddenly yawned, cradling his stomach. "I gotta stop. I'm too hungry t'fight anymore."

"RRAAAR!" Yamcha shot off the ground like a wild beast and charged the hungry Goku, ready to throw everything he had at the boy. This time he'd show no mercy.

"Rias!" Shouted Sona.

""Right!"" Both Rias and Akeno got ready to finish off the formidable desert wanderer.

"Guys, is it all clear…?" Suddenly, Bulma, peaked her head out from the cave. "Huh?"

In that very moment, time froze. The enraged Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks and stared back at the pretty, blue-haired teenager. A hard, red blush encompassed the entirety of his expression, and the hardened bandit nearly fell over. It was perfect timing.

"Now!"

Suddenly, Sairaorg appeared from behind the frozen, awestruck Yamcha. "This is payback, jerk!" _BAM_! With a single, mighty swing of his fist, Sairaorg sent the bandit cruising into the midday sky like a baseball batter hitting a homerun.

"GHAAHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he continued to fly higher and higher in the air; his body lost all feeling after being walloped by Sairaorg. Goku might've had superior technique and skill, but the young devil definitely had far greater strength.

"Take this!" Not taking any chances, Akeno raised her hands above her head, then fired off a bolt of golden electricity. _ZRAPP_! The fluctuation struck the airborne Yamcha like a cruise missile, sending him even further away into the distance.

His screams soon died out as his body disappeared over the horizon.

"Lord Yamchaaaa!" Not wasting any time, Puar ran and hopped right back onto the desert vehicle, the Jet Squirrel, making a hasty retreat back towards his fallen comrade.

Bulma made her way out the cave, then promptly turned around to face the devils. "Who was that?! What a babe! Did you get his name?! His address?! His…"

As the teenage girl continued to ramble on, lovestruck, the devils, plus present company, scowled, unsure of what to say. "…" Bulma was smart, but oddly hopeless, too.

Goku sighed. "I'm hungry…"

 **So the formidable Yamcha has finally made his appearance… and his weakness is Bulma?! But will it be enough to save Son Goku and present company? Just because the master of the Wolf Fang Fist has been beaten for now, doesn't mean he'll be back later to complete his task! Tune in next time, on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!", as our adventurers near closer and closer to Fry-Pan Mountain!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Before getting into this chapter, let me hear your thoughts in the comments, real quick! Do ya'll prefer smaller or longer chapters? Longer chapters means more content, but smaller chapters means quicker updates. Please feel free to let me know. Peace!**

* * *

 **Night falls… and the deadly duo of the desert, Yamcha and Puar, have not yet ventured another assault on Son Goku and friends. But it is an uneasy peace that settles over our intrepid adventurers…**

"Huh… spending a night in the desert… how romantic…" Bulma noisily exhaled, right before taking a light sip of the freshly brewed tea. She'd been lamenting for the past hour.

In return, the young Rias rubbed at her forehead, displaying her complete and utter annoyance with the hormone-driven teenager. "I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this…"

Presently, they were staying in one of Bulma's deployable capsule homes, a structure similar to one of Rias's very own. Everyone was sitting around the living room table, just behind the walk-in kitchen. After their bout with the desert bandit, Yamcha, and a little extra traveling, the group collectively decided to settle down during the sahara night.

"Pardon me, Bulma," Sona lowered her own tea, "but is there a bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's in the back." Bulma rocked a thumb back, aimed towards the small hallway passing the capsule kitchen. "We, girls, can all take a shower in a minute. It's big enough." Her expression changed, then she glared at the boys. "No peeking."

"O-Of course." Sairaorg blushed.

Oolong grunted like he had tasted something foul.

Goku, meanwhile, continued to wolf down on the contents of his eighth plate…

Akeno shook her head, amazed the boy could still new find ways to keep astounding her. "Oh my, just how can you eat so much, silly?" She gently played with his jagged hair, catching a swift glare from Rias.

"Cuz I'm hungry." He barely managed to muffle, then went right back to eating.

And so, the four girls excused themselves, leaving the boys to their own devices.

Still visibly nervous, Oolong got up from the cushioned booth and peaked through the window blinds across from their seating. "Those two idiots could be lurking out there, y'know…"

Goku laughed, then pushed away the empty plate. "Sokay! I'm good now, so I can't lose!"

"Huh? Is that your source of strength, Goku?" Asked Sairaorg, genuinely curious.

The boy shrugged, then laid back into the booth with his arms supporting his head. "Dunno, I guess. All I know is that I get really tired when I'm hungry… or super full."

Sairaorg chuckled. "You're telling me that you're not even full yet?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Goku beamed. "Nope, but I'll be fine!"

"Say, boys," Oolong rejoined the two at the table, "what are you guys traveling around for, anyways? It's those Dragon Balls, am I right…? What are they? They must be worth somethin', otherwise Puar's boyfriend wouldn't be after our bacon… no pun intended."

* * *

"… _ **No pun intended."**_ The radio loudly crackled with the pig's snobbish voice.

"W-What a meanie!" Puar cried, naturally upset.

"Don't let that idiot bother you, Puar." Yamcha shook his head, then shot his partner in crime a sharp grin. "He's so dumb that he didn't even notice the tracker you slipped on him after transforming into a fly. Don't let his words get to you."

Hidden in a random makeshift base, somewhere away from Rias and the others, the two returned their focus to the radio at hand. The bandit narrowed his eyes. "Let's keep listening in…"

* * *

"Wait!" Oolong cried out in surprise. "So… if you collect all seven of these Dragon Balls… the summoned Dragon will grant your wish?!"

"Impressive, huh?" Nodded Sairaorg. "I was quite shocked, too, when Sona gave me the rundown."

The pig turned to Goku. "Any wish… at all?"

"That's what Rias said." The monkey boy nodded, his tail wagged up and down at his side.

"And how many of these balls do you guys have, presently?"

"Five, including Bulma's." Sairaorg copied Goku, sitting back in the booth, insipidly. "There's one hidden somewhere around Fry-Pan Mountain, but the other Dragon Ball's location is still a relative mystery to us."

"Wow… crazy…"

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" Yamcha shrieked, completely and utterly befuddled.

"Oh, yeah!" His sidekick jumped up and down, ecstatic as well.

"Any wish will be granted…" The bandit's eyes sparkled with possibility. "WA-HA-HA! Finally, I can wish to never be afraid of girls again!" He cried out triumphantly as Puar nearly tripped over from the unexpected… stupidity of his friend's wish.

"Um… no disrespect intended, sir… but shouldn't you ask to rule the world, or for boundless wealth or… something? I mean… it's like a golden ticket! Forget the city guys who hired us with the promise of a bounty, because that's just meaningless now! We can literally have anything…"

"What are you talking about, Puar? I can steal all the money I want. I've got no use for the world, but this business of getting all weak-kneed around girls is ridiculous…" Suddenly, he tensed up, then shouted: "Especially since I dream of getting married!"

Puar frowned. "You dream… of getting married…"

From what Puar could already gather, this was going to be one strange adventure…

* * *

"Well, it's not the kind of thing I care about…" Oolong shrugged, pretending not to give the incredible information another thought.

"How come?" Goku tilted his head, curious. "Wouldn't it be great to see a real Dragon?"

Oolong shot back around. "Wait! You mean, you're in this just so you can see the Dragon?!"

"UH-HUH! And I get to fight, and see different places, and…"

"You could always just come with me to the Underworld. We've got Dragons." Suddenly, Sairaorg offered Goku like it was nothing.

"Fo' real! That'd be swell!" Goku beamed like the sun, completely overjoyed.

"…You're both really weird…" Oolong shook his head, pretending he never heard Sairaorg's comment. "All I care about is girls."

Now Goku was really confused. "Why do you like girls, anyway?"

"Wait," Sairaorg reeled back in surprise, "for real?! You're asking that… even when you've got cute girls like my cousin, Rias, and that Akeno fawning all over you?!"

"I don't know. They're like… incomplete. Girls have pieces missing! Like…"

Suddenly, a young devil girl—clad in a fresh towel—struck the boy over his head, once again. He quickly spun around to face the crimson-haired Rias. "Do you have the slightest idea what you're talking about?!"

"Huh?"

"C'mon," she suddenly pulled him out of his seat, "we're washing you, again, then going to bed."

Goku frowned as he followed the girl upstairs. "Was it s'posed to be a secret…?"

Sairaorg couldn't help but break out into amusing laughter. "Wow, what a guy!"

* * *

""What's the meaning of this?!"" Both Rias and Akeno, dressed in their pajamas, glared with unimaginable fury at Sona, who kept Goku safely secured at his side.

"You two are becoming unfocused. Feel free to fight over Goku later, after we gather the rest of the Dragon Balls. For now, he'll stay with me… while you two cool your heads over—EEP!"

The two girls bulldozed over Sona without a second thought, each grabbing a side of Goku's.

"Akeno!"

"Rias!"

"You idiots!" Sona jumped in, starting a three-way tug-of-war over the innocent, young Goku.

 _Seriously… what's there to like…?_ Goku thought to himself, as the girls eventually tired out…

* * *

…

 _I've had this dream before…_

 _Grandpa was there, like always, smiling…_

 _But then… there was a bright, perfectly circular light…_

 _Grandpa always told me to never look at the light…_

 _The sky was forbidden…_

 _Wait… this is different… wait…_

…

 _There are two people staring at me…_

…

 _One, to the left, a girl… no… Grandpa says a girl is called a woman when she's older … stares at me… there are tears in her pretty, black eyes…_

 _Her hair's messy… like mine! And when I look at her… I feel so happy and relaxed…_

 _The other one, holding an arm around her small figure, is a guy… he looks a lot like me! Same hair and everything! Maybe an older me…? His cheek scar is really cool!_

 _They're both wearing yellow and black armor… I think I've seen that armor before…_

 _She's crying and saying something… then she hugs and kisses me…_

 _I'm put in something… something weird and circular… like the light… but it's closing around me… there's a red glass blocking me…_

 _Wait…_

 _The guy rests his palm over the glass… I do the same, overlapping his hand… except his's four times my size… and I can't touch him…_

 _Why… why am I crying… why am I crying so much…?_

" _Survive, no matter what."_

 _That's what he tells me… as I start to leave the ground…_

 _No… no…_

 _No… stop, wait… please… wait!_

" _Be brave… be very brave… Kakarot."_

* * *

Goku slowly opened his eyes, then pulled himself out of bed. "…NNYAW…" He loudly yawned as he took his time going downstairs. It was morning, and he had slept in. Everyone was now up and eating. Oolong was the only one not having any breakfast.

"Hey, good morning!" Nodded Sairaorg as he stuffed his face with toast.

"Goo' Mornin!" Goku smiled, yawning midway.

"Hey," Akeno called him over, "come get your food, otherwise it'll get cold."

"For once, Akeno is correct." Rias sighed, but smiled. "C'mon, Goku!"

The boy smiled and did as he was told. He quickly forgot all about his dream.

 **No sooner had the bandit Yamcha learned that the Dragon Balls will grant any wish, than he declared that he'd give up the bounty to retrieve the orbs for himself! Rias and Akeno are still fighting over Goku, so there's no use trying to stop them, Sona! The adventure continues, next time on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Onward to Pry-Pan Mountain, our heroes adventure continues on! Now, the next morning…**

Sairaorg felt a trickle of sweat run down his cheek as he continued to feel more and more freaked out; Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Bulma were all but speechless; and Oolong couldn't even bring up his cup of coffee. The strange boy, Goku, loudy inhaled yet another whole ham, then immediately moved over to whatever was left in the capsule's refrigerator.

"You're up to a month's rations already…" Sona muttered, simply bewildered.

Goku shrugged, swallowing the rest of his breakfest, bone and all. "Really…? But I'm not even full yet…"

"You really are one strange kid… and that tail accessory, getup doesn't help." Bulma informed him, then returned to looking at her handheld mirror. "Unless that's your quirk."

Goku frowned, mid-bite. "Whass a quirk?" He asked before taking a large mouthful of an uncut cantaloupe.

Bulma ignored him, returning her attention to the main group. "Whatever. Listen up, we'll close up this capsule in half-an-hour, then we gotta get to Fry-Pan mountain!"

Everyone, except Goku, nodded. """""Right!"""""

* * *

 **Deep in another realm, unknown to our gang of mischiefs and adventurers…**

A handsome man—appearing to be in his early 20's despite his actual, real age—sat at a long desk… brooding. Shoulder length crimson hair ran down the sides of his pale neck, and blue-green eyes stared down the copious amounts of paperwork spread out before him. His natural good looks and traits were inherited from his father, Zeoticus, similar to that of his cute little sister, Rias.

"Sirzechs, you must focus on your duties." A beautiful woman, appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes, took his side. Her hair featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest dropped down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Grayfia…" Despite his position, Sirzechs, the current leader of the devils, began to whine like a spoiled child. "Why doesn't Rias-tan wanna spend time with me! Why is she always spending time in the human world with little Sona! It's not fair!"

"…" Also known as the Strongest Queen and the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation, Grayfia could only sigh at her husband's lame antics. _Rias, for my sake, please come home to please my annoying husband soon… he's such a dumb siscon…_

* * *

 **Millions upon millions of miles away from Earth, deep in the cold, unforgiving reaches of space. Somewhere on the surface of an orange, dry planet, now scorned and barren… nearly every trace of life had been completely and utterly wiped out…**

The young saiyan—just turned 19—brutally tore off another chunk of his victim's right limb, ignoring the alien warrior's horrid, bloody screaming. She was a female, a pretty one at that, but none of that mattered to him; and why would it? He exhaled a bored sigh, then simply repositioned his footing and pressed down till… splat…

Carrying the pieces of meat back to camp, Raditz made sure to carefully step over the endless corpses littered across the battlefield, as he wished to keep his armor from getting too grimy. Even for a saiyan, his spiky black hair was considerably long, ending with a prominent widow's peak, much like his commander's. He wore brown and black colored Battle Armor—stained profusely with a mix of foreign blood—in the same style as the rest of Frieza Force's soldiers, with boots, armored gloves, and a blue-tinted power scouter.

As he walked, he took a moment to look over his surroundings. Despite its appearances, this planet was once a home to a wide variety of civilizations… now it was just rubble.

Up ahead, sitting around a makeshift fire, two more saiyans quietly ate at their own cooked meals. Raditz was capable enough of leveling entire cities and even small moons and dwarf planets… but these guys were in a entirely different league.

"Look, Vegeta, the runt's returned!" The bigger saiyan laughed, then tore off a chunk of a victim's cooked, blue flesh with his huge mouth. A tall and muscular man, prior to their planet's destruction, Nappa was the general of the great Saiyan Army and an aid to the young Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. And speaking of…

"Huh, so our proud coward has finally come back. Thought you'd run off on us." Their fireteam leader glanced up from his own morsal, shooting Raditz a condescending glare.

"I'd do no such thing, Vegeta." Raditz objected, piercing chunks of the bodies he had forcefully collected onto the rock pikes, slowly cooking his catches over the yellow fire.

"Sure you would. You're not me." Prince Vegeta—16 years old—was slim and well-built, yet of a below-average stature. His dark, spiky black hair firmly stood upwards with a prominent widow's peak. Like most saiyans, he possessed dark, defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them, and like both Nappa and Raditz, he kept his prehensile, brown-furred tail wrapped tightly around his waist like a natural belt. He wore white armor with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region.

"No, nobody's like you, Vegeta." Raditz muttered, focused on his slow-roasted meal.

The young prince meanly grinned, then tossed a piece of bone over his shoulder, before lying down on his back. Slowly, he raised an arm up, then aligned his hand into that of a play gun. With little to no effort, the Saiyan Prince fired off a destructive beam of energy into the air, directing it straight for one of the planet's many low-orbit moons. Then, to Raditz's shock, the beam broke off into several streaks… each directed for all five moons.

 _KLABOOM_! The sky erupted in a great, beautiful flame, followed by a soul-shattering shockwave. The very ground beneath them vigorously shook from the destructive event, and Raditz stumbled backwards. When the bright explosions finally fizzled out… there was nothing left but a plain, starry night. Complete and utter annihilation.

"Hot damn, Vegeta!" Nappa laughed, amused at the young saiyan's terrifying strength.

Despite the unbelievably impressive feat, however, Vegeta simply scowled. "To think I have this much power without even demonstrating my true strength, yet I'm still but a puny ant in the shadow of that bastard, Frieza."

"Hah. Don't feel bad. Nobody in this whole universe is on Lord Frieza's level. That guy's a real monster." The bald saiyan shrugged, indifferent.

Vegeta sat up, noticeably madder than usual. "Just you wait. I'll get stronger, definitely." Despite his age, his smile was terrifying. "Once I become the **Legendary Super Saiyan** , nobody will be even close to my level. Frieza will be nothing but a slab of flesh in the wind."

Nappa laughed. "Whatever you say, Vegeta!"

Quietly, Raditz continued to watch his meal reach edibility. _Kakarot, wait for us… it might take a while, even years maybe… but we'll definitely come and get you…_

* * *

 **Back on earth, more specifically the human realm, our heroes press on in search of the sixth Dragon Ball. And two days later…**

The jeep continued to plug on through the abandoned road, surrounded by an endless matrix of untouched land, forsaken by society long ago. Inside, the group sat in their usual seating, except this time there was a noticeable difference…

"Please, yes… keep going, Goku." Rias exhaled, soaking wet with sweat from the unbelievable heat. Her, Akeno, and Sona, sat together in the corner of the middle seats, while Goku wagged his tail over them like a makeshift fan.

"This good?" He asked, sweating himself. The car was like a literal furnace thanks to their surroundings, and everybody was uncomfortable because of it.

"Yes," Akeno nodded, breathing heavily, "you're such a lifesaver, Goku."

"Geez," whined Bulma, "it's so hot! Why is it so hot this far north anyway!?"

Oolong stuck his sweaty head on over from the backseat, again, glancing over the car's uncomfortable occupants. "It's because of Fry-Pan Mountain. Once upon a time it was 'Pleasant Mountain,' and it lived up to the name. But about ten years ago, a fire spirit fell from the heavens and transformed it into a mountain of eternal flame… so they say."

"What? You're kiddi—AIEEEE!" Bulma screamed as a bright light, suddenly, flashed before them, unveiling an entire mountain coated in unyielding red flame, far off in the distance. Surrounding the blazing fire, right at the tippy top, sat a dark building, perhaps even a castle of some sort. They'd finally arrived at their destination, Fry-Pan Mountain.

The car came to a screeching halt; quicky, everyone got out. Sairaorg was the first to display his amazement. "Wow! No wonder it's so hot! It's like the great Phoenix House!"

"No kiddin'!" Goku shook his head, but paused. "Hey, what's a phoenix?"

"S-So maybe we d-don't have to go, huh? Just leave it to the Ox King!" Oolong stammered.

"The Ox King?" Akeno turned towards the pig. "That's who the old lady, back in the village, referenced, wasn't it?"

Oolong violently nodded his head up-and-down, decked with profuse sweat. "It's said that all who approach his mountain come to horrible ends!" He pointed over to the massive fireball. "Look at the top of the mountain. See that castle in the flames? That's his! It overflows with gold, silver, and other treasures that he's looted from all over the land! Thousands have tried to steal it, but he keeps a constant vigil… and none have returned alive!"

From their standing position, Rias watched the dancing flames attentively, thinking of what to do. Finally, she turned back to the group and said: "Then the sixth Dragon Ball must be there too… looks like we've got no choice but to go."

"Does this so-called, proclaimed Ox King live in the castle, too?" Asked Sona.

"No… he guards the castle from the foot of the mountain! It's all 'cause the mountain first caught fire while he was on a picnic with his kid, see? That blaze is so huge even an Ox from heck like him can't get through it!"

"You seem to know a lot about this." Goku scratched his head.

"Wait," Sairaorg pointed towards the mountain, then whispered in Rias's ear "can't we just teleport in with our magic?"

His cousin shook her head. "It's too unpredictable. We don't know if the inside of that castle is just as hot as the outside. If we just blindly teleport inside, there's a good chance we could fry."

"You're right," Sairaorg admitted, "I didn't think of that."

Suddenly, Akeno spoke. "Then we get closer. We've gotta find a way in, somehow…"

"…Okay, then leave it to me!" Goku grinned, suddenly determined. " **Flying Nimbus**!"

Heading the boy's beck-and-call, out from the sky coasted down a small, yellow cloud. _SHHHH_!

"Let's go cloud!" Goku yelled as he jumped onto the fluffy material and took off into the sky.

"We'll be right there, Goku!" Below, Rias deployed a large teleportation circle underneath everyone. "Everyone, don't move!" The group disappeared within the girl's magic, reappearing closer to the burning mountain, where Goku had just arrived.

"Whoa!" Goku beamed with excitement as he looked down at the castle surrounded by endless flame. "This is so cool!" Leaning down, the boy flew right towards Fry-Pan Mountain.

As he drew nearer and nearer, Goku aimed the Flying Nimbus straight for the castle towers. "I might just be able to…!" Suddenly, the insane heat from the flames, down below, got to him. "YEE-OWW!" Goku screamed as he flapped his arms like a bird, while flying back upwards. "Hot, hot, hot!" Even he couldn't get too close to the Ox King's walled off castle.

Watching the boy fly away from the torched mountain, from the ground below, Rias and the others pondered over their possible options. Remnants of an abandoned site surrounded the group, possibly once a village before the great flame's first debut. Visually, there seemed to be 15 buildings in total, a few were oxidized wood frame and a few were stone, some had strange markings, and only one was worthy of a second story.

"Well, if Goku can't get in… now what?" Frowned Sairaorg.

"YARRGH! He's such a wuss!" Loudly whined Bulma.

Rias sighed. "Calm down, twinkle-toes, we'll just—"

 _BONG_! The young devil was immediately, rudely interrupted by the crashing of an oversized axe, thrown from somewhere behind the group. The huge weapon collided with one of the old town walls, shattering the entire structure into tiny bits.

""EEP?!"" Bulma and Oolong shrieked out loud with ear-splitting fear.

Quickly, the group spun around to find themselves face-to-face with an oversized man, built with endless muscle and drab in a ridiculous attire. He wore a strange helmet, with horns, that covered his eyes, and a large, unnecessary cape. With every step he took, the ground would lightly shake from his ridiculous mass… yet somehow, just before, he was still able to sneak up on them.

Picking back up his axe, the man grinned with an impressive jaw-set: "What're yew doin' here on mah lann?" His voice and manner were both equally deep and husky. "Aimin' to swipe my treasure, aren'cha? Well?! Izzat it?!"

"Well, well, well. I assume you're the rumored Ox King." Rias spoke without even a hint of fear. "My name is Ria—"

"Hey, guys!" Suddenly, poor Rias was interrupted. "It's too hot up there to break into the castle!" Following the voice, Goku flew back down to the group, stopping in front of Ox King, midair. "Huh, who's this creep?"

"C'mon, Goku!" Rias turned red with embarrassment. "Let me be the one to act cool, sometimes!"

"I'm cool?"

The Ox King, however, reeled back with shock. "T-That cloud! Is that the **Flying Nimbus**?! Where did you get it, boy?! Tell me!"

"What?" Goku tilted his head. "Oh, this? From Kame-sen'nin, the ol' turtle guy: Master Roshi!"

Suddenly, the Ox King jumped for joy. "Amazin'! Master Roshi! My invincible old teacher?! Where is he, boy?! D'you know where he lives?!"

"""""""…Huh?!""""""" Everyone, collectively, shouted.

 **That old freak on the turtle… the master of a big-shot like the Ox King?! What on earth will happen next?! Oh… I'm sure you guys have an idea! Next time on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Every time I read the comments, I can't help but put on a really stupid grin. Thanks, as always, for giving this story a read, you guys! Updates: My Hero Academia stuff is gonna become a lot more prevalent soon, if you guys were curious. Also, chapter ten is practically done, so expect an update tomorrow. Quick, right?! You can bet your bacon this story will continue after the summoning of Shenron. Hold on to your butts... cause the League of Villains (although they've kinda made an appearance already), Red Ribbon Army, and the Yakuza are coming!**

 **That being said... so will a certain UA class...**

 **Last thing, so I don't keep babbling on, feel free to favorite and follow, too! I'm getting a lot of traction from Brazil, which is sick!**

 **Think we can get this story to 45 follows...? Maybe I'm asking to much, hah! Enough foolishness, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Gyū-Maō, the "Ox King," has seen Goku's Kin-To'un… and revealed that the stinky old weirdo who gave it to him is really his "Muten-Rōshi," his master of long ago… Kame-Sen'nin, A.K.A. the Turtle Master!**

The great Ox King was truly overjoyed, reminding Bulma almost of a little kid running, high on sweets, around the local candy shop. He waddled up close to the flying Goku, who was simply relaxing on top of the **Flying Nimbus** , while shaking with anticipation.

"Hey, are you goan tell me where my invincible old master lives or am I goan kill ya?!"

"That "Muten…" whatever, you mean the turtle guy, right?" Goku tilted his head, then turned to look down at Rias and Akeno. "We kinda know, don't we?"

Rias, a crimson-haired princess from another world, nodded. "Yeah, the old perv from the beach. It would be safe to assume that is who he's referring to."

The gigantic man began to jump up and down, crying with joy. Each movement and teeth-chattering stomp with his massive tree trunks, for legs, shook the whole of the land. "WOO-HOO! Yeah! I'll be able to get back in my castle!" He shouted with a booming voice.

"Huh?" Suddenly, he abruptly stopped the celebration; immediately, his eyes were glued to Goku's back. "Th-That staff you got… is that the ' **Nyoi-Bö** '… the legendary **Power Pole Staff**?!"

"Wow," nodded Goku, "you're good! My Grampa gave me this!"

"Y-Your…?!" The massively sized Ox King was so shocked, he nearly fell over. "Was your grandfather's name Son Gohan?!"

Goku quickly jumped up, his tail wagged back and forth with excitement. "Yup!"

"HOO-HOO-HOO! Don't that beat all! Son Gohan's Grandson!" The Ox King bellowed with joyous laughter.

Goku sporadically shook his arms with gleeful bliss. "You knew my Grampa?!"

"Knew him?! Sonny boy, m'lord master's number two student was me… and his number one student was your grandpa!"

"For real?!" Yelled Goku, stupefied yet amazed.

"Man," chuckled the Ox King, "that brings back memories!"

"N-Now I'm starting to see why that kid's so strong…" Mumbled Oolong.

Rias turned to Akeno. "That old guy, from the beach, was actually someone important?"

Akeno shook her head. "The longer I hang out with you guys… the weirder things get…"

"Enough o' this!" The Ox King forcefully stopped himself from rambling on. "Memories can wait! I got a favor to ask you!"

Goku nodded. "Shoot!"

The Ox King grinned, then stated his request: "Accordin' to sources that shall go unnamed, I might be able to put out that big mountain-fire with a device called a ' **Bashō-sen** ', that my ol' Lord owns. C'djou make a quick fly-by on the Flying Nimbus to borry the thing an' bring it back here?" He clapped his hands together in prayer, making the request that more sincere.

"Sure!" Goku happily accepted. "Will you give us the Dragon Ball for it?"

The Ox King looked confused. "Dragon Ball? What's that?"

"It looks a lot like this." Goku reached into his dark gi and revealed a golden orb that was tied around his neck with a brown string, hidden normally from view. "Don't you have one in your castle?"

"Ohh… yeah, yeah, now that you mention it, I think I've seen one of those…" The Ox King quickly agreed to Goku's terms. "Sure, sure, no sweat! For what I want, that's nothin'!"

"""Yay!""" Rias, Akeno, and Sona locked hands and jumped up and down in joy, something appropriate for girls their age.

"Good going, Goku!" Sairaorg shot his friend a thumbs up.

"Banzai!" Cheered Bulma.

"Awesome! Then I'll get going!" Goku nodded, getting ready to fly off on his cloud.

"Whoa! Wait a sec!" The Ox King, suddenly, insisted. "Not that I thought it'd do any good, but yesterday I already sent my daughter, Chi-Chi, out lookin' for the Old Master. If you run into her on the road, how 'bout takin' her along?"

Goku sat back down onto the cloud. "Chi-Chi?" He repeated the name aloud.

The Ox King grinned. "She's a hot-head, but she's a cutie! Hotcha! I could give her to ya as your wife!"

The instant the Ox King offered Goku his daughter's hand in marriage, a jolt of emotional lighting surged through all the three of the girls below. A collective blush flushed over the expressions of Rias, Akeno, and Sona, alike.

"Woah!" Reeled back Sairaorg. "I sense such incredible power from those three!"

"M-Marriage…" Rias poked her fingers together, while repeating the stated phrase of 'marriage' in an soft, adorable voice.

"Marrying my darling… Goku…" Akeno squeezed her facial cheeks together; her heart wouldn't stop beating at a fast rhythm.

"H-He's weird… but he'd make a great addition to my family… and he's kinda cute…" Sona rambled on, thinking way too far ahead into the future.

Goku, oblivious to the passionate comments coming from the supernatural girls, tilted his head out of genuine confusion. "What's a wife?"

Quickly, out of his oversized pocket, the Ox King showed off a photograph of his daughter to the floating monkey boy. "Take a look at this, Sonny! Ain't she a darlin'!"

The boy carefully eyed over the picture. "So I should bring that kid along with me… right." He turned back to look at the group. "Guys, I'll be back!"

 _ZOOOM_! Like a rocket, Goku flew off into the distance, determined to find the old master.

Rias shook her head to snap out of her lovey-dovey trance; she smiled as she watched the boy disappear into the sky. "Come back soon…"

* * *

 **Gazing over the land, Goku continued flying on the magical Flying Nimbus, until…**

"Huh?" The boy immediately noticed a small lone traveler, then descended back down, towards the earth. Cupping his hands at the sides of his mouth, Goku yelled: "AHOY!"

The traveler spun around, surprised. She was a young girl, and a cute one at that. She had long, straight black hair; large black eyes; and a lighter skin color, but nothing like Rias's, Akeno's or Sona's otherworldly appearances. She also had an odd, blue bikini; pink gloves and boots; a green cape and a pink helmet. "Huh?!"

"Is your name Chi-Chi?!" Goku loudly asked as he flew to her side, coming to a stop right besides her.

"Y-You know my name?" She stuttered, then thought for a moment. "I get it! You must be in love with me!"

Goku was far too innocent to process this girl's out of left field claim, so he ignored it. "Hey, you're the Ox King's kid, right?" He pointed at her.

"Huh?!" She jumped. "You know my dad?!"

"Yup. He said I should pick you up and help you go borrow somethin' from somebody."

"No! Really?!" She exclaimed, truly shocked.

Goku turned around his cloud, then motioned her to jump on. "C'mon, get on my **Nimbus** an' I'll take you."

The girl beamed with both curiosity and wonder. "Y-You can ride that… that ball of cotton candy?"

Goku shrugged. "I have no idea what that is, but you can only get on if your heart's clean an' pure."

Chi-Chi nodded, a great big smile rested on her cute face. "Then I'm on! My heart's as clean as an indoor toilet!" Right after, she quickly began to pull herself up, "Oompha…", but slipped and accidentally grabbed onto Goku's tail for support! _SKWEE_!

"…!" Goku's eyes lit with panic, his body suddenly tensed up… hard as a rock!

"…Okay I'm on." Chi-Chi reassured as she finally climbed comfortably, practically using Goku as a ladder during the whole process, onto the **Flying Nimbus**. "Huh?"

The boy fell, face-first, off the cloud and onto the ground.

"Wh-What Hap-pened?" She nervously asked.

"Oww…" Goku finally stood up, then rubbed at his head. "Don't squeeze my tail, will ya…? It makes me lose my strength…"

"W-Well what're you doin' with a tail, anyway?!" Chi-Chi frowned, then yelled.

Goku jumped back on, confused as to why she was suddenly mad. "What? I can't help having what I have, can I?" _Girls sure are weird… boy oh boy…_

* * *

 **As the two kids disappeared back over the mountains, both flying on the magical cloud, another pair glanced over the rocks that they'd been presently hiding behind… listening in on the conversation…**

Yamcha grinned, amazed at his sudden luck. "Heh, what a lucky bit of listening…! We take a simple pitstop, expecting to get back on the road right after… only to overhear the kid's weak spot. It's his tail! Boy are we blessed!"

Puar nodded, vigorously. "Victory is surely ours, Lord Yamcha!"

"Those brats are probably close to collecting all seven Dragon Balls." He sat up behind the rock, positioning his arms behind his back. "Once they're done with that, I'll take them with my **Wolf Fang Fist**."

"Lord Yamcha…" The furry creature scratched his ears. "You should probably be more careful, next time… seeing as it took all our medicine to fix you up after those kids kicked your butt."

"GAH!" Loudly complained Yamcha. "I really hate those kids!"

 **These two bandits have been closely following Goku and his friends from a safe distance! Darn that Oolong, pay attention next time, you piggy!**

* * *

"Whoa!" Screamed Chi-Chi as she desperately held onto Goku for dear life.

Goku turned around. "Hang on tight!"

DWOOOOM! The **Flying Nimbus** cruised on through the bright, cloudless sky, faster than any plane. As the two continued their travels, Goku slowly got curious…

Rather nonchalantly, as usual, Goku lightly tapped at the lower half of Chi-Chi's underwear.

PAT PAT

"…!" Tears swelled up in the girl's innocent eyes.

Goku laughed. "You don't have a boy's wee-wee, do you? You must be a girl!"

"EEEEEE!" Chi-Chi shrieked like death looming. "Get your hand off me!" Suddenly, to his complete shock, the girl purposely shoved Goku off of his **Flying Nimbus**.

"Waah!" Goku screamed as he fell from the cloud and crashed straight into the ground below. _GOMP_!

Unbeknownst to the naive Chi-Chi, however, without a pilot, the **Flying Nimbus** couldn't be controlled properly. Not stopping, the cloud continued to fly ahead… suddenly, crashing into a pillar of natural sandstone with a loud _DOOF_!

"GUH!" Chi-Chi cried as she smashed, face-first, into the rocky, sandy wall…

* * *

 **Only a few minutes later…**

"Oww…" Goku quietly whimpered; his head was really aching from aftermath of the impact, following his steep drop from the **Flying Nimbus**. Chi-Chi, meanwhile, kept to herself and said nothing else. Their resumed trip on the cloud was now a tad bit awkward.

Slowly, Goku tried speaking. "So… what did I do to deserve that—"

"You did plenty!" Chi-Chi pulled a face, silencing the confused monkey boy. Yet, regardless of his actions, the girl squirmed, even blushing with a light pink.

Eventually, the **Flying Nimbus** cleared over the land; and several yards out splashed the waves of an endless sea, separated by a surrounding beach. Goku's eyes sparkled with excitement and awe as the cloud flew over the crystal clear waters. He twisted around to face Chi-Chi. "All I know is this Master Roshi is in the ocean… but the ocean's big! We've got to ask someone."

Chi-Chi, despite her earlier outburst, gleamed brightly. "Whatever you say, Dear… Tee Hee…"

Goku couldn't help but feel puzzled. Why were girls always calling him the weirdest of names? Couldn't they just call him 'Goku', instead of Dear or Darling…?

"Huh? What's with the 'dear'?" He frowned.

Suddenly, a dolphin jumped out from the water, shooting Goku a happy grin. Unsure of where to continue their search, Goku hit the breaks on the **Flying Nimbus**. "Hey, water-guy! You know where Old Kame-Sen'nin lives?" He asked the friendly, passing dolphin.

"Oh, sure, sure! He lives on a tiny island way, way that way!" The dolphin pointed North with his grey fin. "Does that help, buddy?"

"Definitely, thanks!" Goku nodded. The yellow cloud took off again, North this time around.

"We don't have those in the mountains…" Muttered Chi-Chi. Truthfully, Goku had never seen a dolphin before in his life, either.

As they continued to fly in the air, Goku pointed ahead. "Hey, look! There's a house!"

Indeed, there was. Sitting atop a small, comfortable island, a collection of vibrant palm trees resting at the sides, rested a single house. The fairly distinctive structure seemed entirely built from wood and was painted pink, with a bright red roof. The words **KAME HOUSE** were displayed prominently on the front of the upper story, something for all to see.

Goku laughed as he lowered down towards the house. "Anybody ho-o-o-me?"

"Eh?" A short, bald old man, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard, turned to face his visitors. The usual sunglasses hid his eyes; and he wore a regular black t-shirt with white shorts, and a purple turtle shell on his back. Instead of the usual walking stick, he was cleaning with a regular broom.

"Remember me?!" Yelled Goku, who was more than enthusiastic to see the old master, again.

"My, my, my!" Master Roshi chuckled, turning over his full attention to the young Goku. "Well, as I live and breathe… how's the **Flying Nimbus** holding up, my boy?"

Goku quickly jumped down onto the beach, still smiling. "Been okay, old timer?!"

Master Roshi heartily laughed. "Never better, boyo!"

"This… is the invincible old master…" Chi-Chi wondered.

Goku pointed back at the **Flying Nimbus**. "This thing you gave me is awesome!"

"Of course it is! I got it straight from Kami-sama himself!" He laughed, then playfully made a shushing noise with his mouth. "Folks are losing their wits, all over, cause they think that he's kicked the bucket… but let's just say he's taking a more laissez faire approach at the job, heh!"

"Hey…! Didja hear that?! **Flying Nimbus** is like from another world…!" Goku jumped with pure fascination and excitement. Chi-Chi finally came down from the cloud, taking his side.

"Huh?" Master Roshi glossed over the girl, quickly. "Who's your new friend?"

"Huh…? Oh, this is Gyū-Maō's kid!" Goku motioned to Chi-Chi.

"What? This is his daughter?!" Master Roshi couldn't believe his eyes. "Can it be?!"

"Yer name's Chi-Chi, right?" Goku asked, double-checking.

"Chi-Chi, hmm…?" Master Roshi turned around to think over something that had sprung to mind. Remember, this was the mind of a world class warrior… and pervert… "Would've been better is she actually had a nice pair of bazongas… cause if a girl is named Chi-Chi… and then she actually has chi-chi's… that makes two chi-chi's… no, three…"

Quietly, while Master Roshi muttered away, Chi-Chi leaned in rather close and whispered to Goku: "You're not telling me that the old creep, here, is really the Muten-Rōshi!"

Standing next to him, even she was taller. "I'm not…?"

Chi-Chi shook her head from left-to-right, unapproving. Gently, she grabbed ahold of the massive blade built into her helmet. "I'm gonna put him to the test. My Dad's real master oughtta be able to dodge this…"

"HYAH!" The fin-shaped blade shot off her head like a kind of supersonic boomerang, twirling through the air like an unstoppable buzzsaw.

 _SSSHHHHHHHH_! The blade zoomed right for the old man's head!

 _PING_! Something clicked, Master Roshi turned around in a blink of an eye! "HAI-YAAH!"

"…!"

"Ah… Ah… Ah…" Master Roshi shuttered and mumbled… Chi-Chi's blade stuck out from his forehead, buried substantially deep into the Old Master's cranial… "…AHAHA… HA… Ha…"

"Uh-oh…" Even Goku, no matter how dense, knew well enough that they'd mightily screwed up.

"EEEE-YAAA!" Master Roshi shrieked, cradling his bald head as his own blood profusely dripped all over the place.

His trusty turtle, whom Goku had met before, waddled over to his master, panicked. "Sir, are you all right, sir?!"

Chi-Chi stomped her feet, upset. "See, Goku, I told you! He's not the invincible old master!"

Faster than light, Master Roshi ran over to the young girl, enraged. "Not even an invincible old master is that quick, idiot!"

"So prove you're the invincible old master!" She shouted back, equally peeved.

Master Roshi shoved a hand in his pocket, then pulled out a small card to show. "Look at my driver's license! What does that say?!"

The girl took a good look, then screamed. "EEEEK!" It was exactly as he said. "I just did something terrible! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Not wasting any time, Chi-Chi grabbed at the blade lodged deep in the Old Master's head and gave a good pull.

 _JERK_! The blade came out with a nasty pop. "UNKH!" Master Roshi grunted from the intense pain. Quickly, he used a bandage, provided by the turtle, to place over his head.

Chi-Chi rubbed her face, embarrassed. "Sometimes I'm a little hasty…"

Master Roshi leaned in to whisper to Goku. "Oooh, I hates her…" With time, however, he soon got over the little incident and stood before the two kids, ready to hear them out. "Anyways… Goku, what brought you here, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh! Right! I forgot!" He nodded. "D'you have… um… the ' **Bashō-sen** '! That's the word!"

"What?! The **Bashō-sen**?! That magic fan that can raise a typhoon with a single wave, a thunderstorm with two, and a monsoon with three?! That **Bashō-sen**?!"

"Yeah, that one!" Shouted Chi-Chi. "We need it to put out Fry-Pan mountain's fire!"

"…" Master Roshi took a moment to respond. "Fooey. I spilled some wonton soup on it… and it was so stained that I threw it away!"

"What?!" Shouted Goku, shocked.

"Not one of his better moments…" Sighed the turtle.

"WAAAH!" Chi-Chi began to ball tears. "Now we'll never go home!"

Master Roshi grinned, however, and his sunglasses sparkled with determination. "Never fear! Since the fault is mine… I will personally travel to Fry-Pan Mountain and put out the inferno!"

"Wow! Old Timer… can you really do that…?!" Goku was pleasantly surprised.

"Of course I can! There's nothing the Muten-Rōshi can't do!"

Goku and Chi-Chi glanced at each other and nodded. ""OK!""

* * *

"Let's roll!" Master Roshi returned outside, wearing a master's orange gi. The rocky walking stick was now back in his hands, too.

Goku looked over the old man's change in wardrobe, confused. "You changed for this?"

"HEH HEH HEH… figured it was about time to look professional…" He chuckled, then fixed his dark glasses to look more suave…

"B-B-But… I thought you couldn't ride the **Flying Nimbus**! What are we gonna do?"

"HA HA HA." He laughed at Goku's relevant inquiry. "I am the Turtle Master, am I not?!" He pointed the stick upwards, then loudly commanded: "Baby Gamera! To me!"

Suddenly, from the sky, descended a sizable spinning shell. The creature landed besides the old hermit, then popped out from its shell. "At your service my… my Lord." The green creature nodded, its two bottom tusks protruded from just below the jawline.

"Yow!" Exclaimed Goku.

Master Roshi gently climbed atop the Gamera's back. "Can you fly me to Fry-Pan mountain?" He looked down and asked it.

The creature looked back up and nodded, confidently. "Ohhh, yeah!"

Master Roshi glanced over at his turtle. "Turtle. Keep an eye on the land!"

His companion groaned, but knew there was no use arguing at this stage of the game. "I'd prefer to keep an eye on you, sir… just don't do anything irrational…"

Master Roshi, then, looked at Goku and Chi-Chi. "Now! Let's go!"

"We'll meet you there!" Goku yelled as the **Flying Nimbus** took off. Instantly, they left the old man in the dust.

"Goku, do you really think he can do it…?" Asked Chi-Chi.

The young boy nodded, brimming with confidence. "Hey, he was my grampa's teacher! He's gotta be great!"

* * *

 **Finally, back at Fry-Pan Mountain…**

Sairaorg pointed at the sky. "Goku's back, guys!"

"Goku, hey!" Rias shouted, excitedly.

"You came back, Goku! Welcome back!" Akeno nearly cried with joy.

"You were quick, good job!" Even Sona got in on the action.

"Good stuff, kid!" Shouted Bulma.

Oolong tensed up. "He really brought back the girl?!"

As the Flying Nimbus flew close to the ground, Goku and Chi-Chi jumped off to reunite with the rest of the group.

"Yo!" Goku laughed, before getting hugged by the three supernatural girls, all at once.

"W-W-W-What…" Poor Chi-Chi was taken aback from the scene.

Rias, noticing the new girl, gave Chi-Chi a devious smile. "Get in line, toots!"

After saying his hellos, Goku turned around, to the Ox King, to explain the situation…

…

"Whaddya mean there ain't no more **Bashō-sen**?" The Ox King shouted.

Goku grinned. "But see, Master Roshi says he's coming to do it himself!" Soon after, he pointed up towards the sky for all to see. "Look, there he is, there he is!"

Everyone turned towards the pointed direction. Sure enough, spinning up in the sky, the prominent master made his descent down to the crowd. _DOMP_! The Gamera landed.

The Ox King found that he was speechless, but then he hollered for joy. "Hot dang! My invincible old master! Long time no see!"

Sona pulled on Goku's hand. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, him?" He motioned over to the standing Master Roshi. "He's the legendary—"

Standing to the side, Master Roshi gags and chokes, and he spits up the entirety of his previous lunch. The Gamera's spinning was just a little bit too much for him, obviously. "Oooh, I hate flying…"

"…" Everyone was speechless… until Akeno finally broke the ice.

"All our hopes are on this guy…?"

 **How's Master Roshi going to put out the fire? By hurling on it!? Stay tuned for… "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!" …next time: the Kamehameha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The august martial arts master named Kame-Sen'nin has agreed to quench the inferno on Fry-Pan Mountain by his own power! Heck, since he spilled wonton soup on the magic fan, what else could he do?**

Quickly, the old master pulled himself together, despite the embarrassing first impressions, and approached Goku's side to look over the massive fireball that possessed the Ox King's land.

"HOOO-EE! That's an inferno all right!" He carefully observed the violent flames.

Goku wiped away at some of his own natural precipitation. "And you can put that out, right?"

The old master paused, then turned to look at one of his former students, the Ox King. "Hey, Gyū-Maō!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" The great man stuttered like a toddler knowing he was in for a good spanking.

"Gettin' a bad rep lately, eh? Those treasures of yours cost a few lives, I hear…"

"Alas, master! Y-Y-You speak truly!" The Ox King dropped, then knelt down in grave apology. "Oh, the shame I bear! I-I-I have been blinded by greed!" He continued on. "I've seen the light! If you douse that great flame, I will destroy my tr-treasures!"

Master Roshi scratched his bald head, then sighed. "Well, let's not go overboard…"

Oolong was shocked, his eyes swollen like grapefruits. "Now that… I thought I'd never see…!"

"Tsk Tsk Tsk… I'm just disappointed you can't put out that tiny li'l blaze yourself…" Master Roshi returned his attention towards Fry-Pan Mountain. Goku couldn't explain it, but he could definitely sense it… there was something deep within the old man… something unimaginably powerful…

"He's a human, right? Can he really do anything…?" Sairaorg asked Rias.

"I don't know… but… I do remember my brother and father, both, referencing an incredible human who based his teachings around turtle martial arts… during one of their get-togethers… I really can't say…" She glanced over at Goku. "All I know… is that humans are a whole lot more interesting than I'd originally thought…"

"All-right-tee!" Master Roshi loudly announced. "Time to douse us a fire!"

"This is gonna be great!" Goku couldn't hold back his excitement for the upcoming spectacle.

"Oh, master, master, how can I thank you?!"

"Don't sweat the details… HEH HEH." First, he dropped the walking cane. Removing his gi, too, Master Roshi gently took off the massive turtle shell he'd been carrying on his back. "Let's get down to it…"

Without clothing, it wasn't much of a stretch to say that the old man was practically nothing but skin and bones, a living, breathing skeleton… "HSST." He tried to flex, but to the naked eye seemed like he was vibrating from a serious case of arthritis.

"Not bad f'ran old man, eh?" He stroked his beard, befitting of a master his age.

"Yeah, yeah." Bulma rolled her eyes like your typical uninterested teen.

"Sweet!" Goku balled his hands with excitement.

Akeno noticed the boy's happiness, then smiled. "You rooting for him?"

Goku turned and nodded his head up and down. "Yeah! He taught my Grampa, so he must be really strong!"

"Yeah?" Her smile only grew wider as she gently ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm really glad."

"Hey." Rias quickly snuck up behind the two, then rested her head over his. Her act of ownership and jealousy was comparable to that of any girl ripe with new, exciting feelings. "Don't get cocky."

The half-fallen angel girl tightly squeezed herself around Goku's arm. "He's sticking with me."

"Hey, kid!" Master Roshi interrupted the three's fun. "Help me out here!"

"Sure thing!" The two girls let him go, and Goku quickly got underneath Roshi to help push the old man up onto a cracked wall. "Heave! Heave!" Thanks to the boy's boost, the old man was able to climb over and on top of the sturdy enough structure.

"Think he can pull this off?" Sona frowned, unsure of their current situation.

"…If Goku believes in him… then so will I." Rias's blue eyes shined with a beautiful determination.

"…Rias…" Sona smiled, then nodded. "Yeah, let's put our trust in him."

"O-O-Okay! H-Here goes…!" Master Roshi inclined.

On his command, everyone held in their breath. This was it. The show was about to begin!

"NNNNNN…" Slowly, with a meticulous yet relaxing focus, the old man inhaled, while positioning himself in a kind of T-stance. Around his frail-appearing body, an invisible energy began to take form… heavy… and powerful.

The devils—Rias, Sona, and Sairaorg—and the half-fallen angel—Akeno—suddenly, all felt an intense, cold shiver, collectively, run down their spines. This incredible, noticeable power was unlike anything they had ever seen or felt before… and, to put it simply, it was terrifying.

"GAWA!" Suddenly, the old man's power exploded in size… and so did he! _ZZGM_ …! Master Roshi's body literally increased tenfold in mass, alone! Just his biceps, separated from the other parts of his frightening proportions, were bigger in size than Rias and Akeno combined. Muscle on top of muscle covered his massive body, and an incredible aura of never-ending strength resonated from the Old Man. His strength was contained, but Rias could feel it… that power…

Could this human have power identical… no… greater than a Super or Ultimate-class devil…!

["GWAAA!"] Everyone shrieked, completely taken aback from Master Roshi's power.

"I-I-It's building!" Suddenly, yelled the Ox King. Around his master, the air began to brighten.

"The **KAMEHAMEHA**!"

"W-What?! W-W-What k-kind of mo-ove is that?!" Sona couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"It's Master's legendary move! Concentrating all his dormant energy… into a single focused blast!" Even the Ox King looked like he was about to wet himself, completely.

With careful precision and positioning, the Old man placed the palms of his hands together, turning his body slightly to the side…

" **KA… ME…** "

His power skyrocketed, sending a hot gale of invisible energy over the land. Instinctively, Goku quickly latched onto Rias and Akeno with both his hands, even using his tail to hold onto Sona. When the air of energy tried to push them away, he kept the three girls from falling over.

"… **HA…** " Suddenly, a tiny blue light began to appear within the elder's hands, "… **ME…** ", only to massively jump in size, then violently pulsate and blink like a blinding strobe light!

 _RRRRRRRR_ …

The energy in his hands had quickly reached its full charge…

"… **HA!** "

 _BOOF_! A massive bright bolt of energy erupted from the man's hands, cruised through the air, straight for the blazing mountain… _KRAK_! Suddenly, everything went white, blinding the awestruck crowd…

A minutes passed, and everyone realized they were still frozen stiff, completely shocked by the unimaginable event that had just transpired. Slowly, Master Roshi's body reverted back into his original form. The old master exhaled in relief, then crouched down and sat over the wall.

"Pheww…" He fixed his shades. "That was a big'n…"

They now knew… this old geezer… under no circumstance… was to be trifled with.

"AMAMAMAMAZING…" Even after the great event, Goku's expression remained speechless.

"Um… invincible master…?" Wearing a hesitant expression, the Ox King approached the old turtle sensei. "You did put out the fire… b-b-but…" He pointed behind Master Roshi.

"Well? What but?" Master Roshi looked up at his old student, confused.

"Well… you blew away the mountain… and my castle, too…"

["WAAH! It's gone!"] In response, everyone screamed.

To say that the land had been completely destroyed would be a grave understatement; eviscerated was the more appropriate term. There was barely any rubble left, just scorched rock. Master Roshi's destructive **kamehameha** succeeded in turning the surrounding landscape into a molten canoe; all that was left of Fry-Pan Mountain now was a massive crater.

The old man turned to stare at the destruction that resulted from his powerful blast. "Don't know my own strength!" He turned around and stuck out his tongue, cheekily. "Ooops!"

"No… no freakin' way!" Shouted Rias. Perhaps humans were a species far more dangerous than she had been led to believe…

* * *

 **For months now, poor Gyū-Maō and Chi-Chi have been suffering because they couldn't get to their own home! And now… well… they can get to it…**

Finally, the heat from the old man's destruction dissipated, allowing our adventurers to search the remaining ruins. Bulma, Rias, Sairaorg, and Sona moved and looked through the mounds of fragmented rubble, while Goku and Akeno patiently waited for their return with Master Roshi.

"Well, I gotta say… it's gonna be a lot cooler around here!" The Ox King laughed, trying to find a single positive out of the unforeseen outcome.

"Yeah… especially without a house…" Master Roshi exhaled, disappointed in the turn of events. After using the **kamehameha** , Roshi changed back into his normal clothing.

"Oh, forget about it!" Smiled Chi-Chi, bubbly and joyous, regardless. "We'll just build a new one!"

As they talked, Goku approached Master Roshi, eyes still sparkling with excitement. "That super power was cool!" The boy pointed to himself. "Teach me how, will ya?!"

The old man laughed, entertained by Goku's sudden request. "Ha! Dream on, lad! It takes fifty years of hard trainin' to learn that!"

Goku blinked his eyes. "Fifty years, huh…?" He looked down towards both of his hands. "Hmm…" Slowly, his gaze drew up to an abandoned car, a beetle from the looks of things.

Akeno walked over to the boy, quickly taking notice of his intense focus. She looked over at the car he was staring at, then couldn't help herself from breaking out into a beautiful smile.

"Go for it."

Goku tilted his head, surprised. "Huh?"

"You're gonna try his attack, right?" The young girl blushed, then rubbed her hands together like she was really nervous. "…I-I believe in you, Goku."

Upon hearing her words of encouragement, Goku couldn't hold back a great big smile of his own. "Right!" He faced the car once more, "NNN…", then pulled his arms back, palms together. "NUU…" Power suddenly began to flow through his arms, pulling closer and closer towards the center of his hands. "HA!"

BA-BOOM! A stream of hot, blue energy fired from Goku's hands, melting the metal vehicle in two, knocking off a tire in the process.

"…!" Akeno gasped, amazed. Everyone else turned around as well, equally surprised.

"…Whoa, I got one." Goku commentated, completely unsure of what an incredible feat he managed to pull off. "Nowhere near as good as his, though…"

"You… you're amazing, Goku!" Akeno laughed and hugged onto the boy's shoulder with a tight squeeze. Like a fawning cat, she rubbed her cheek up against his.

"I am?" He smiled.

With great care, she, again, pat the boy's head. "You sure are!"

"He… he just…" The Ox King shook his head, passed impressed. "EESH. He is Gohan's grandson, isn't he…?"

Master Roshi jumped back, completely caught off-guard by his former student's words. "What?! 'Gohan'?! You mean… Son Gohan?!"

"But master… you didn't know?!"

Master Roshi observed the young boy and his dark-brunette friend. "Now I get it…" He picked up his staff, then began to walk forward, towards the cheerful two. "I've trained many incredible warriors over the years… that Cardinal Priest, Vasco Strada; that incredulous hot-head, Gran Torino; heck, even Nana asked me to work over the current Symbol of Peace, All Might… but none of my students were even close to proficient in my teachings, as Son Gohan…"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Y'know, I do remember once… Gohan mentioning a kid he'd picked up… with a tail…" He couldn't help but reminisce over the time he spent with his old student. "HO HO HO… now that I watch him, I see where he got his training…" Goku and Akeno turned back around to face the old man.

"So how's Old Gohan doin', Laddie?" He looked down at the monkey boy, giddy with nostalgia.

"Okay, I guess." Goku shrugged. "He's dead."

"DEAD!" Master Roshi shouted, shocked by the boy's words. "Oh, my! Oh, my! What a tragic loss…" He shook his head, truly saddened. Suddenly, however, he smiled. "In that case, m'boy… would you like to move in with me? You might outdo me, one o' these days!"

"Really?!" Shouted Goku, ecstatic. "As soon as we get the last two Dragon Balls, I'm there!"

Akeno glanced at the monkey boy, happy. _He'll finally get another family… I'm so glad…_

"Everyone!" A voice, Rias's, echoed from somewhere among the rubble. "I've got it! It's the Two-Star Ball! That means we've only got one more to find, and we'll have all seven!"

After their discovery, the scouting group made their way back to everyone else. Quickly, Bulma used a capsule to deploy another car.

"Now… to find that last Dragon Ball…" Bulma pulled out the **Dragon Radar** , carefully observing the blinking green and yellow sonar. "Nowhere around here… better zoom out a bit…" Suddenly, after performing said action, her face lit with panic. "Eureka! To the West! Waaay to the west!" She looked back at Rias and Sona. "We've gotta go… now!"

* * *

 **Everyone said their wholesome goodbyes, prepared and ready for the continuous adventure ahead…**

"Well, everybody, thank you for your time and patience." Sona smiled, then bowed towards the old master, his apprentice, and Chi-Chi.

Rias nodded as well. "Take care, you three. Perhaps we'll meet again in the not too distant future!"

Before Goku could follow the others into the car, he was stopped by a light tug at his gi. It was Chi-Chi. "Hey, Goku." She started to squirm. "When you're old enough… I'll bet my father would give you my hand."

"Huh?" He blinked, confused again. "He's gonna give me something?"

"Oh, come on!" She giggled. "Don't play innocent!"

"Well, whatever he wants to give me… I'll be sure to come an' get! Count on it!"

Suddenly, three beautiful, porcelain hands—each belonging to an equally jealous girl—snatched him by the collar, collectively, and snatched him back inside the vehicle.

"Take care, you guys!" Sairaorg shouted back as the jeep took off. Master Roshi, the Ox King, and the young Chi-Chi all waved at the group, cheering happy goodbyes as the car disappeared off and into the distance.

"So… we're finally down to the last Dragon Ball!" Smiled Bulma as she drove forward.

Goku laughed. "I can't wait to see that Dragon…!"

 **At last, the moment draws near when all their wishes will be granted! But what do our titular heroes really want to wish for…? What does Rias, who began this whole journey in the first place, possibly want when she already has everything? Or how about that Bulma, what does she want from the mighty Shenron?! On the other hand, you know what they say about being careful what you wish for…**

 **The adventure is finally nearing its conclusion! Find out what happens, next time on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter's a short one, so think of it as an appetizer... Next up is the long awaited conclusion! Thanks everyone, as always, for giving this story a read! Just a reminder, this story will still continue on, so don't think the upcoming chapter, 12, will be the finale. Lastly, feel free to follow this story or mark it as a favorite (Heh Heh), and always leave a review! (That's law, ahem...) Alright, enough talk! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Only one, final Dragon Ball left to go! And, according to Bulma's radar, our adventurers haven't that far to go…**

A young Sairaorg, sitting next to Bulma, up in the vehicle's front, playfully tossed a pebble he'd collected from the ruins of Fry-Pan Mountain, up and down. Besides the audible hum of the jeep's engine, the car was dead quiet. Everyone in the backseat—Goku, Rias, Akeno, and Sona—cuddled together, sleeping akin to an assembly of penguins during the harshest of winters. The half-fallen angel, Akeno, tightly clung to the boy's right; Sona, shockingly, held onto his left arm; and the prideful Rias, his princess cousin, slept on Goku's lap like a balled-up kitten.

 _If only their parents could see this!_ He laughed to himself, then noticed Bulma's focused attention to the screen of the **Dragon Radar**.

"Hey Bulma," he started talking to the teenage girl, "I've been meaning to ask you… what are you wishing from Shenron, anyways?"

Reciprocating accordingly, the girl broke out into a random squirm and loudly giggled. "Ho Ho Ho!" She turned around in her seat to face the young devil. "Haven't I told you guys yet?! A boyfriend! The world's greatest boyfriend! A heavenly lover, someone like the pro hero Kamui Woods!"

"Huh?!" The beautiful redhead, who'd been previously sleeping snug on Goku's lap, suddenly shot up from her slumber, violently gripping at Bulma's facial cheeks from behind the front seat.

"GYAHH!" Bulma cried out in surprise as Rias pulled back.

"WAITA-MINNIT!" The crimson princess screamed in a childish-like dialect. "You're telling me that you've been tagging along with us just to get a b-boyfriend?!"

Her shrieking scared Goku awake, who presently wasn't entirely sure if the world was ending.

"Nnhh…" Akeno, amazingly still asleep, moved herself into his lap, rubbing her head against his cheek. "…Go back to sleep, Cutie-pie…"

Bulma managed to free herself from the girl's iron tight grip, then spun around; her cheeks ballooned up with a red swolleness. "Y-You all should be proud to contribute to such a worthy cause!"

"Oh, boo-hoo! Give me a break—" Her voice immediately clumped up in her throat. "Akeno… Sona?!" While she'd been lambasting Bulma, her two friends had taken up nearly all the free space near Goku. "You guys, Goku's mine… all mine!"

* * *

 **Far, far away… overlooking the land atop a tall vantage point, someone watched the car— carrying our heroes—eventually approach her positioning.**

The stranger was a fairly tall, pretty woman with blue eyes, long black hair with bangs, red eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick. Her teal trench coat blew in the wind, revealing a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. "Well, well, well…" She whispered to herself, then brought up a dark walkie-talkie. "Lord Pilaf! I am in Area H-15, and one car has just passed through."

A loud, obnoxious voice answered back through the device's speaker. "That's got to be the one! Well done, Mai! Commence the operation!"

"Yes, m'lord!" She watched the car drive by, then talked into the walkie-talkie again. "Shu! Can you see the car? They've just passed my position."

"So ba, so good!" A lighter voice cheekily responded.

Mai smiled, never taking her eyes off the car disappearing somewhere in the distance. "They've got them… the Dragon Balls!"

* * *

 **With everyone now up, thanks to the girls' rather loud squabble, the arguments over the final, last wish from Shenron continue on…**

 _This car's way too tight…_ Goku quietly thought to himself as the four girls continued at it.

"After everything we've been through, couldn't you at least use the Dragon Balls for something a little more worthwhile, at least…?!" Sona pointed a porcelain finger, accusingly, at Bulma.

"Oh, shut up! What have any of you done for me, anyway?!" Bulma retorted, her hair stood up with her immature anger.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?!" A vengeful, blood-red aura emitted from the completely peeved Rias.

"Guys!" Suddenly, Akeno shouted. "Incoming!"

 _DUBOOM_! Something hit the trunk, the hard collision of a rocket propelled grenade. The jeep's back wheels exploded, encased in a spray of hot, unforgiving flame. Debris and hot metal tore away from the vehicle's destroyed body, cruising through air like several jagged knives. The car collapsed on itself and tumbled, crashing straight into an offroad ditch.

Unwilling to become casualties, the group's supernatural members took to the air, gaining distance for the exploding car. Rescued by Sairaorg, Bulma hysterically screamed as they dropped back down to the ground; Rias flew out with Akeno; and Sona, mindfully, dragged Oolong away for the destruction as well.

A boy-sized fireball rolled out of the flaming vehicle as well, and back onto solid ground, unharmed but dizzy as can possibly be. Revealed to be Goku, he calmly put out the flames and shook his head. "Yow! Th-That was scary…!"

" _Oh yeah? Well I'll show you scary, chump!"_ Suddenly, a mechanical voice shouted. Amidst the sudden chaos, something came crashing down from the sky: a mech. The massive chunk of steel carried a missile launcher and a single giant claw. Hidden behind a dome of bulletproof glass, a dog piloted the robot!

"What the… who the…?!" Even Goku was baffled.

" _You might have survived one rocket, so let's try two!"_ The dog laughed then aimed his weapon, firing off a barrage of mini-missiles, certainly way more than two! _DOOM! DOOM! DOO!_ The flaming projectiles scattered for the monkey boy's positioning.

["Goku!"] Everyone, collectively, cried out for the boy's safety.

Rias desperately hurled a ball of crimson destruction, wiping out a third of the tiny, fast explosives. Not lacking behind, Sona deployed her own utility of magic. A small water serpent formed around the devil, before flying off and swallowing several missiles.

Even Akeno dashed in front of Goku, her arms spread out towards the remaining heat-seekers. A crackle of golden electricity shot out from girl's hands, eliminating the rest of the danger. _KRAK! KA-BOOM!_

" _Oh, yeah! Eureka!"_ The dog laughed, unbothered by his failed attack, then suddenly shot out his metal claw, nabbing Bluma by her waist!

"EEEEE! NOOOO!" Bulma shrieked as she was dragged back towards the dog. "HELP ME!"

" _Thanks for the Dragon Balls… Chumps!"_ The rockets on the mech's back erupted, and the dog took off with Bulma in hand, giddy with victory while flying away. " _Sayonara!"_

"Oh, crap!" Shouted Rias. "Bulma's got her own Dragon Ball, and we're too slow to catch that guy!" Lacking confidence in her own flying speed, she turned to the only other option: Goku. "Can you catch them?!"

"Sure thing, Rias!" Goku threw up a thumbs up, then yelled to the skies: " **Flying Nimbus**!"

Diving from the blue atmosphere, a small yellow cloud dashed towards the monkey boy. Taking an agile leap, Goku landed straight onto the flying cloud and then took off after the mechanized dog and Bulma.

* * *

 **Minutes pass on by as Goku cruised through the air, still searching…**

"Huh…?" Quickly, however, Goku realized he wasn't seeing his directed target, anywhere. "Where'd he go…?" He continued to fly around the skies, keeping a sharp eye out for the equipped kidnapper.

"Oh!" Suddenly, out of the corner of his gaze, the boy noticed the stationary mech. "There he is!" Goku pointed. The **Flying Nimbus** decreased its speed, allowing the boy to safely jump off and land next to the seemingly motionless hunk of metal.

"Hey, you!" Goku immediately drew his Power Pole, ready to give the kidnapper an epic fight. "You shouldn't take other people without their permission, you know!"

Despite his threats, the mech remained motionless akin to the dead. "Well?!" Goku yelled. "Say something!" He poked the machine's front with his orange rod, causing the whole thing to topple over like a sack of potatoes.

"Huh?" Goku tilted his head, then poked the mech's side with his pole, again. "He just… died!" The naive, innocent young boy stood there for a moment, completely and utterly at a loss. "What a weakling…"

* * *

 **Some time later…**

Rias frowned as she looked over the empty hull. There was nobody left inside to pilot the mech, and certainly no dog and whiny teen in present sight. "Abandoned." The girl stood up and shook her head. "If I had to say, they got away before Goku arrived on the Nimbus."

Right after discovering the deserted mech, Goku returned back to the group and led them to the newly discovered scene.

Akeno glanced at Goku, then back at Rias. "Now what? Looks like we're a Dragon Ball off…"

Sona crossed her arms, sighing midway. "We were too naive, Rias. I guess we shouldn't be too surprised that others know about the Dragon Balls. They were chronicled in both devil and human ancient documents, after all. Great, first that annoying desert bandit, and now this current predicament we face…"

"C'mon!" Interrupted a stressed Oolong, irked from their seemingly never-ending journey. "Let's just give up! This time we're really screwed!"

"Maybe not." Suddenly, Sairaorg lightly tapped his cousin on the shoulder. "Rias, check it out." Revealing a tiny blue capsule in his hand, Sairaorg clicked the device's top button, and the **Dragon Radar** , suddenly, appeared out of a puff of smoke.

"Sairaorg, amazing work!" Rias couldn't believe her eyes. "How'd you get it?!"

"That human girl is a lot more clever than we give her credit for. Right before she got snatched away by that dog, Bulma snuck that capsule in my hands. She's probably had a counter plan in mind, if worse came to worst." Sairaorg grinned as he switched on the radar. "With this, we can definitely track her down and then get the Dragon Ball back!"

"Right on." Rias smiled. "Then let's get going! We can't afford to waste any more time!"

Everyone—excluding the party pooper, Oolong—cried out. ["YEAH!"]

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere inside a custom designed fortress… a group discusses their recent captive…**

A small, blue, imp-looking creature, wearing a green, red and black tunic with a frill over the neck area, sighed as he turned to face his two loyal minions. "I wish you'd counted the balls before you nabbed that annoying girl."

Mai and Shu nodded and apologized, sincerely.

"Y-Yes Lord Pilaf, sir, we're so sorry, sir…"

"I guess I didn't use my noodle…" The short dog scratched at his head.

Emperor Pilaf ignored them and returned his attention to the monitor displaying another form of **Dragon Radar,** albeit a less swavy version of Bulma's amazing invention. "Well, no matter… really. The other one happens to be heading this way… although I swore there were more…"

He broke into a childish grin, balling his fists with a victorious pose. "HEH HEH HEH… this simply must be my lucky day! What a gift are these Dragon Balls! A no-fuss recipe for world domination!"

"ARE YOU IDIOTS GONNA KEEP IGNORING ME?!" Someone screamed from just behind.

Held up by a robotic claw, Bulma struggled. "Whadda you three losers think you're gonna do, huh?! Let me go, you muggers! When my posse gets here, they're gonna flatten you all!"

"Oh, please." Emperor Pilaf turned around, smug. "As if they—"

Suddenly, a red light blared besides the tiny creature, scaring him half to death. "GAH! What in the blazes?!" He shrieked as he retreated to his minions' sides.

Forming from out the magic sigil, backup arrived: Rias, Sona, Akeno, Sairaorg, Goku, and a shaken Oolong.

"""M-Monsters!""" The Pilaf Gang shouted in unison, petrified for their lives.

"Yo, Bulma." The young, charming crimson princess smiled. "We've come to save you."

 **Oh snap, we're getting close, boys! With our heroes and villains (?) all united, face-to-face, see what happens when the seven Dragon Balls are finally united, too! Next time on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls", the conclusion: At Last… The Dragon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! Sorry there's been such a delay, but I've just been busy again. Life, go figure. Also, shoutout to all the Sox fans. We dem boyz! 5 - 1 all the wayyyyy!**

 **Back to the story, this chapter is especially long, so I made the conscious decision of splitting it into two parts. Part 2 shouldn't be far off (can't make any promises), but in the meantime enjoy this chapter. Thanks as always, guys! If you like this story, feel free to follow, favorite, and review. Peace.**

* * *

 **Having captured Bulma, the would-be world conquerors of the Pilaf Gang now face off against our gang of titular heroes… but will everything go so smoothly…?**

"T-This can't be happening! Unhand us, you… you dastardly f-fiends! I am the great Emperor Pilaf! I can't be defeated by a mere rag-tag, get-together of troublesome, devious children!" The obnoxious blue creature cried out in pitiful vain as he and his two companions were quickly tied up together by Sona's compressed magical rope. Unable to budge a muscle, the trio could only sit on the cold floor and whimper.

The cool devil, Sona, pushed back her glasses, then turned to Rias. "So, should we just wipe away their memories? I have a feeling it'd be troublesome to leave them as they are."

Using a magical circle to teleport inside the discovered castle, located by the **Dragon Radar** , Rias and the rest of the fellow company easily overwhelmed their non-magical opponents. Promptly, Sairaorg and Goku to both used their above-average strength to free the captured Bulma, who was being held in the air by a large metal claw.

"Took you all long enough!" She flashed the group a bright smile. "Thanks!"

"Ha Ha Ha! What makes you so sure that we came for your sake? You've still got that one Dragon Ball, right?" Rias shot the girl a cunning, adorable grin in response.

The blue-haired teenager crossed her arms and pouted. "No need to be so mean about it."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, lady. However, be that as it may," Rias turned and rubbed Goku's hair, "we're one ball short, still. We've got six out of the total seven."

"Yeah, about that." Bulma took back the **Dragon Radar** from Sairaorg, wearing an uncharacteristically unsure expression. "You know how you guys have been able to hide your Dragon Balls from my radar, say except Goku?"

Rias crossed her arms, unsure of where Bulma was going with this. "I suppose… but what of it?"

"Well… no matter how hard I've been looking for the last Dragon Ball, I've gotten nothing. It's almost like someone is perfectly hiding the Seven-Star Ball."

Suddenly, as they were conversing, an intense tremor violently shook Emperor Pilaf's castle stronghold, surprising everyone present.

"What was that?!" Shouted Oolong.

" _Good question."_ A cruel, mysterious voice answered before the world around them was suddenly engulfed in a blinding green light…

* * *

 **Chapter 12 (Part 1): Full Moon**

Slowly, Akeno—a young, beautiful half-fallen angel girl—opened her eyes, trying to fight against the heavy drowsiness that currently held over her like some sort of malicious spell. From what she could tell, they were no longer in the castle… almost as if they had been teleported outside. Though it appeared to be night, there were no stars or moon in sight…

"Akeno, you okay?" It was Goku. The boy kindly helped the girl to her feet, then checked up on his other friends. "Rias, you okay, too?" He pat the devil on her back.

"Thank you, Goku. I'm fine—" Suddenly, the crimson haired princess felt her voice go out as she and the others soon realized, currently, that they were not alone…

"Wake up, kiddies! You definitely won't want to miss the show." High above the group, three figures floated in the air, surrounded by an entire army, clad in dark armor and gear.

The man on the left had a sickly, grey colored skin tone, and held his long black hair tied back in a simple ponytail; his companion, taking the middle, held a relaxed expression, although his basic demeanor radiated with unbelievable malice; and on the right floated a tanned woman, wearing glasses and a low-cut dress with a high slit.

She flashed a cruel grin, directed at Sona. "Hiya, girlie."

The poor girl shook her head, horrified and equally bewildered. "The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan. W-Why are you here? What is the meaning of all this?"

"H-Hey, who are these guys?" Bulma hid behind Sairaorg, petrified.

"Devils?" Suddenly, Goku unknowingly answered her question with his wonders.

The supposed ringleader, floating in the middle of his demonic comrades, raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "Oh… you can tell?" Even Goku's own team members looked shocked.

"What?" He shrugged, unsure of why everybody was so surprised. "They feel similar to Rias, Sona, and Sairaorg… they're just a whole lot stronger…"

"Of course we are, you shitty little human." The devil on the left crackled with an ugly, harrowing laughter. "Your friends are but children. Sad, pathetic children."

"D-D-Devils?!" Stuttered a frightened Bulma.

"I-I'm g-g-gonna die!" Oolong grabbed the sides of his head and began to weep, pitifully.

Shocked beyond mere comprehension, all three members of the Pilaf Gang instantly passed out, still tied together by Sona's magical binds.

"Rias Gremory, listen well." The one in the middle pushed away at his fur cape, pointing a finger down at the Crimson Princess. "We are members of the Old Maou Faction, the true inheritors to the underworld's throne that your waste-of-a brother's currently found his inbred hands on."

Rias's pretty, blue eyes widened. "…A coup d'état! The Old Maou Faction, you're all starting a rebellion against the New Maou Faction?! Why?! And what is it that you want from us?!"

"Please," he snarled, "don't talk like that stupid brother of yours!" Opening his hands, a swirl of magic manifested itself into a group of orbs, revealed all seven Dragon Balls, afloat midair.

"You…!" Rias panicked, then used her own magic to try and spawn the orbs in. Nothing happened, and a cold sweat ran down her neck. "Impossible…"

The devil above laughed, then slowly began his descent towards the ground. "Coincidentally, the plan and everything went a little too well. We simply needed the Dragon Balls, and you and your little friends went out of your way to collect them all for us."

As he continued to berate the group, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a stream of green, magical chains erupted from beneath the ground, coiling around Rias and the others like a nest of terrifying snakes. In a matter of seconds, everyone was pinned down to the ground.

"GHAA!"

"AHHH!"

"EEEE!"

"R-Rias, Sona, I… I can't move!" Sairaorg grunted with pain as he struggled against the elemental binds, immensely straining him.

"What the heck?!" Goku even tried biting at the magical chains, but nothing was budging.

"Using the almighty wish-granting Shenron, we'll destroy this present world, then rebuild it up from the scathing remnants, perfecting it from scratch. That way, we'll be the ones to manage this new, brave world. It'll be a paradise for devils, and devils alone." He creepily smiled, perhaps imagining his twisted utopia. "We originally asked some human villains for their services… but got a little too impatient and decided we'd simply capture the seven orbs ourselves."

Using psychic telekinesis, he sat all seven Dragon Balls down on the ground, right in front him. His two comrades joined his side, while the army of rogue devils began cheering from above.

["Hail the Old Maou Faction, hail the Old Maou Faction, hail the Old Maou Faction!"]

"T-This is a nightmare." Choked up Akeno.

Seeing the loss of hope in her new friend's expression, Rias struggled to try and stop herself from shedding tears. "I-I'm so sorry, everyone." They were useless, completely and utterly useless. In collecting six of the seven Dragon Balls, they had unknowingly assisted a madman, and his army, in completing their malicious goals…

Their adventure… was all over…

" _To think you'd make my little Rias-tan cry. You shouldn't have done that, my old acquaintances…"_ Suddenly, a flash of bright crimson light appeared throughout the premises, surrounding everyone and everything. Out of the sky, another force of devils descended upon the Old Maou Faction. Devil warriors, clad in red armor.

"Reinforcements?! Why're the New Maou Faction here?!" Some of the soldiers, above, instantly began to panic. Immediately, the sky violently erupted with flashy bout of combat, as devils began to violently attack and combat other devils.

In less than a second, it was full on war.

Suddenly, in front of Rias and the others, three figures formed out of the deployed magic circle. The first to fully appear was a handsome man, probably in his early 20's, with shoulder length crimson hair that ran down the sides of his pale neck and blue-green eyes. He wore extravagant armor and radiated with an indescribable power.

"Yo, my Rias-tan" He chuckled and winked at the young girl.

"Big Brother?!" The princess screamed back, shocked.

Snapping his pale fingers, the stranger caused the green chains holding Rias and the others, together, to suddenly disintegrate and quickly fall apart, magically disappearing in the air.

"Rias, we're going to have a little talk… later. Your mother is especially in a foul mood, thanks in no part to your recent antics." A beautiful woman, appearing to be in similar age, with silver hair and red eyes, appeared besides him. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit.

"A-Am I in heaven…?" Muttered Oolong, awestruck by the silver haired devil's incredible beauty.

"Heaven?! Oh goodness, how absurd!" Suddenly, a green magical circle revealed one more beautiful girl looking to be in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. "As if heaven would have anything to do with us cool devils!" Though she appeared to have a younger girl's body, her large breasts suggested otherwise. "Yo-ho, my Sona-tan!"

"Big Sister, Serafall?!" Shouted Sona, equally surprised.

At the sight of the three devils and their unstoppable army, one of Old Maou Faction leaders, the grey one, shrieked in an ugly, vengeful tone: "Y-You dare show your face here, faker?!"

Rias's brother, whom the group assumed to be the leader, turned upwards, then slowly flew up into the air to join his turned brethren. "Cruzerey, Katerea, Shalba… there's still time for you three to stop this madness. Surrender immediately, and we can still negotiate."

"As if we'd negotiate with a filthy impostor," the one named Cruzerey snarled, "you unmitigated, foul twit! You, your joke of a queen, and that bratty sister can all perish here and now, begging for mercy!"

With an erie, almost methodical manner, Sirzechs raised his right hand and pointed it directly towards the devil who threatened him and his family. Suddenly, an intense pressure of demonic power started to gather, and his body began to glow with a frightening aura. Unlike his inexperienced sister, this was the refined version of the **Power of Destruction**.

Sirzechs sighed, then spoke with a strong tone: "Cruzerey, as a Maou, I will eliminate anyone who becomes a threat to the Underworld." His eyes bathed in crimson red. "And I will certainly destroy anyone who dares threaten the people I love."

"You dare use the name Maou!" Cruzerey shrieked, vehemently with madness, before releasing his own wave of huge demonic power, firing a ray of yellow beams from both his hands.

 _BANG! GUUUUUN!_ Cruzerey's attack did nothing, simply perishing into the red void after merely touching Sirzech's demonic aura. Taking advantage of the sudden opening, Sirzechs fired another spheres of power of destruction, sending it straight into Cruzerey's lower abdomen.

 _BOOM!_

"Gah?!" He cried out, vomiting a stream of his own blood.

"Wow, crazy!" Below the fight, Goku shook from both fear and unexplainable excitement.

Rias nodded her head, equally amazed. "It's one of the reasons my brother was chosen as a Maou. That overwhelming power of destruction, it eliminates anything and everything it touches. Even if it the amount he's using is small, it still has outrageous power."

"D-Damn you… Just like you!" Tears of blood flowed down his paled face. "W-Why do those who carry the name of Lucifer become blessed with such powers…!?" Even if it was just one tiny blast, Cruzerey had lost his entire stomach; since the power of destruction was still an overwhelming force. "…..W-Why…. Why does the real one have to lose against a-a fake…"

Unsympathetic to the villain, Sirzechs swung down his arm, slowly.

Like watching a corpse decay at a frightening speed, Cruzerey's whole body was eaten away by the spherical ball of destruction, till there was nothing left but ash in the cold winds.

"C-Cruzerey!" Katerea panicked, terrified of Sirzechs's strength.

The other, remaining foot soldiers of the Old Maou Faction, too, began to lose their confidence. Their numbers had been suddenly reduced to less than a third, thanks to Sirsechs's forces, and they had just lost a major commander.

"…Damn it all!" Shalba shouted, then conjured some sort of foreign spell. Suddenly, shocking Goku and the others, the world around them began to blur and shift, returning to its true form…

"So it was a field." Nodded Serafall. "Clever… but don't think for a second that we're going to be letting you jerks get away, especially after traumatizing my cute little sister!"

"H-Ha, then try your best, cretin!" Shalba screamed back, somehow sounding even lunier, madder than the late Cruzerey. His calming demeanor had long disappeared into oblivion after the recent turn of events.

The stage was set, and the devils, suddenly, prepared to annihilate their turned brethren…!

"Hey, is that the full moon?" Suddenly, the random question instantly caught everyone off guard. Staring up at the sky, surround by his friends, Son Goku pointed towards a huddled group of the Old Maou Faction, floating in the sky. "A horrible monster comes when the moon's full, you know!" He shouted upwards, genuinely trying to warn everyone.

"Goku, what are you saying?" Rias tugged at the young man, amazed he was so calm. "If you're worried about werewolves, there shouldn't be any—"

"No, it's true!" Goku shook his head, dead serious.

Akeno and Sona shared a confused look with Rias, then looked back at Goku.

"My Grandpa died from bein' stepped on by that monster!"

"Wait, that guy, Gohan, was killed by a monster?" Asked Sairaorg.

""WHAT?!"" Suddenly, two people screamed: Serafall and Grayfia!

Serafall ran up to the small monkey boy, then gently grasped him by the shoulders. So much was running through her mind that she could barely think. The young devils, watching, were shocked, especially Rias and Sona.

"Y-You're telling me that someone killed the legendary human material-arts master, Son Gohan?!" Serafall barely managed to get out, disbelieving the words she had just heard.

"An' my house! An' the trees! Everything!" Goku widened is arms to demonstrate his point.

"Wait, we keep hearing of this Son Gohan. Who was he, Grayfia?" Rias turned and asked her sister-in-law, who was just frozen with simple amazement, staring at the young monkey boy before her and the others.

"It's amazing that I'm hearing that name again." She shook her head. "Long, long ago… when your brother wished to test his full strength… a human martial-artist volunteered to fight him at his full strength. Even with his power, destruction capable of rivaling the strongest of Gods… Sirzechs still lost."

Everyone was shocked, except Goku, who was still watching the fighting above.

"Son Gohan taught your brother, my husband, the faults of hubris… and that power doesn't mean everything in a fight…" She and the others, collectively, stared in awe, utterly transfixed on Goku. "And we've just learned that… Son Gohan had a grandson!"

"Yo, kid!" Serafall got his attention again. "What kind of monster was it?"

"I didn't see it." Goku shrugged. "I was asleep."

The high ranking devil blinked her eyes, not expecting such an answer. "You… slept through your house being destroyed?!"

Goku brought his hands up to the back of his head, then sighed. "Y'know, now that I think back to it. Grandpa always used to say 'never look at the full moon, boy'. Only I don't know what me lookin' at it could even do…" He frowned, really thinking about it. "I wonder if that monster comes out around here, too…"

There was sudden chill that ran through the backs of everyone present; even Grayfia and Serafall, two ridiculously powerful devils, slightly paled in expression.

"G-Goku," Akeno tugged at his gi, her sapphire eyes widened with concern and a slight hint of fear, "Th-The night your grandpa died… did you, by chance, look at the m-moon…?"

The boy, despite his friends' shared, frightful looks, widely grinned. "Yeah! He told me not to, but when I went to pee… well…"

Bulma and Oolong began to violently shake with fear. "I-I-I had a f-feeling he wasn't an ordinary k-k-kid…!"

"Huh?" He turned his head. "What? Whatcha talkin' about—"

Suddenly, the formation of devils above broke… and a pale light flashed before the boy's eyes…

The full moon.

The fighting, above, immediately stopped, and all eyes fell directly onto the strange, mesmerized monkey boy. Goku, however, scratched his head and turned back around to face his friends. "Whoops…" He laughed. "I did it again."

Oolong approached Goku, still shivering with unsurety. "Y-Y-Y-You're okay? N-Nothing's wrong…?"

"Wrong how?" He asked, confused as to why everyone had gotten so worked up.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Sighed Rias. "You really had me worried—"

 _PING!_ Suddenly, a jolt of immense, ominous power shot through the roof, emitting directly from the frozen boy. His eyes blanked, the muscles in his body slowly began to shake and twitch, randomly, yet frighteningly selective…

 _B-BMP B-BMP B-BMP B-BMP B-BMP B-BMP B-BMP_

A loud thump akin to a giant's heartbeat, echoed from deep within the boy's body like a dreaded warning. A terrifying presence scattered across the battlefield, starting from the little boy.

"H-Hey, Goku…!" Shouted Sona.

"Th-That's not funny, Goku…!" Rias started to shake, suddenly realizing that she was completely petrified.

"N-No… G-Goku, please…!" Akeno cried out, terrified of what was happening to the boy she loved.

DM! DM! DM! DM! Suddenly, like a horror movie, Goku's hair shot up as if under the effects of an electrical current, and the muscles covering his body exploded in size, shredding apart his mountain gi. " **RRR…!** " A horrifying power began to swell inside the boy, neither human or supernatural. His teeth sharpened, revealing two massive fangs.

["GOKU!"] Everyone screamed.

Suddenly, thick black hair formed all over the boy's body as he multiplied in size and transformed into a terrifying monster: a great ape! His eyes turned redder than Rias's hair as his massive body continued to grow and grow in size… suddenly overtaking the aerial battle above.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed a petrified Bulma.

Standing well over twenty stories in height alone, Son Goku, once a sweet, yet strange boy, was now a massive transformed beast, and let out an earth-shaking roar. " **UH-RAHHHH!** "

The final battle was about to begin…

 **Goku, our hero, transformed into a giant monkey-monster?! What could be next?! Even I'm scared! The first arc finally concludes, next time, on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: At Last… The Dragon!**

* * *

 **All he did was look at the full moon… and Goku turned into a giant monster monkey! What more could go wrong for Rias and her friends…?!**

" **RRROOAR!** " Goku's deep, prolonged clamor echoed, soaring over the land, reaching the farthest cities and towns, miles upon miles away. Raising his large fists into the air, Goku brought down all his strength like a sledgehammer, striking the ground underneath him with a rabid ferocity, unrelenting.

 _GBMM_! The dirt and stone just below were instantly crushed like a delicate fine china, sending shards of rocky debris everywhere.

"Everyone, get behind!" Taking action, Grayfia threw up a number of magical barriers, each deflecting away the pieces of destroyed earth. Serafall joined in and used her powers to manifest a great, big barrier of blue ice, instantly walling off the great beast from the children.

" **GURAHH!** " The monster turned, striking away a devil, _GOOM_ , unfortunate enough to be flying by. The instantly annihilated corpse flew off like a bullet fired from a high-powered rifle, crashing into another group of flying devils like a bowling ball completing a perfect strike on an unlucky group of pins.

"Sona-tan," Serafall quickly turned around to face her little sister, "use a magic circle to get everyone out of here! We, the adults, can handle this!" Suddenly, a massive fist crashed through the wall of ice like an 18 wheeler driving through a bouncy castle. _ROOOM_!

"Tsk!" She snapped her tongue, then threw up both of her arms. "Of course he'd break through!" Suddenly, the destroyed ice reverted itself into a great wave of water, with a mind of its own, engulfing the transform Goku into a ball of continuously spinning pressure. The moving liquid sphere, slowly, lifted the great monkey off the ground, just in time for Sirzechs, high above, to finish charging his attack.

"Hmm." He focused onto the transformed Goku before firing away a massive ball of destructive magic, right into the struggling beast. A chain reaction from both of their magical attacks, Sirzech's and Serafall's, combusted, and the sphere, holding Goku captive, erupted into an unnatural purple fireball, sending out an ear-splitting shockwave. _KWABOOM_!

["EEEEE!"] Everyone held on for dear life as the devils continually lambasted Goku with magical attacks.

"D-Did you kill him?!" Katerea shrieked at Sirzechs, presently more concerned for her own life now than the future of the Old Maou Faction.

Everyone watched, frozen with anticipation, as a cloud of black, charcoal smoke covered the grounds like a thick fog, blinding them from seeing the results of the combined attack.

"Goku…" Rias whimpered, worried for the boy's life. This was still the same kind and sweet boy that she had come to love and care for, that they were currently facing off against.

"Ha… Ha HA HA HA!" One of the remaining leaders of the Old Maou Faction, Shalba, broke out into a maddening fret of laughter, then mockingly pointed down, below. "Serves that shitty brat right! May he suffer in—"

 _ **KRAAA**_ **!** Suddenly, firing out of the smoke, a single stream of bright yellow light engulfed the hysterical devil and several of his flying foot soldiers, erasing them from existence in an instant.

" **RAAAAR!** " A massive flux of power dispersed away the dark fumes, revealing the monster that had been previously Goku. His fur had been slightly singed and bloodied, yet despite the combined attach from both Sirzechs and Serafall, all-powerful devils, the great ape only looked like it had been royally pissed off rather than genuinely hurt.

"Incredible, he's made out alright…!" Sirzechs observed the transformed beast from above, astounded, fascinated like a well-exhausted researcher. "Crap, I'll become too much like Beelzebub." He shivered, suddenly, finding his curiosity a tad creepy.

With his rage swelling past the boiling point, the transformed Goku started his rampage over again, lashing out wildly at any and all persons nearby. Like swatting flies, even despite the overwhelming, constant bombardment of magical projectiles hitting him, Goku continued to mow down at the forces surrounding him, modern or old faction alike.

" **ARH-RAAR!** " Bellowing a mighty roar, suddenly, his attention shifted towards the crimson haired devil, up in the sky.

"Oh…? You've noticed me?" Sirzechs smiled, realizing the monster was targeting him.

"Brother," below, surrounded by a group of her friends, his sister cried out, "please don't hurt him, please!"

"Rias…" Grayfia whispered, surprised by the prideful girl's genuine fondness for the boy she'd been traveling with, then looked up at her husband. "Sirzechs!"

Noticing the look in his wife's eyes, the current leader of the devils smiled. "Alrighty then, let's do this." Suddenly, a burst of red, heavy aura quickly surrounded Sirzechs; far, far stronger than the enveloped, showy display he had entertained the late Cruzerey with.

" **GRRR-AHH!** " Suddenly, Goku opened his mouth, firing a massive beam of yellow energy straight towards the super devil. _**GROAARRR!**_

"Oh, crap!" Sensing an immediate jolt of dangerous foreboding, Sirzechs deployed a stacked number of crimson barriers to directly stop the incoming attack. "GHH!" He grunted as the lazer shattered and cruised through his magic. Instantly, he dashed to the side, barely dodging the heated, powerful attack.

The explosive light show took out a number of devils behind him, continuing to fly into the dark night like a distant shooting star, until it could no longer seen by the regular naked eye.

"…C'mon!" Discerning that the creature wouldn't be slowing down, Sirzechs quickly grew impatient. He'd try not to badly harm the boy his sister had taken a liking to, but that still didn't mean he wouldn't give him a good fight.

 _DOOMM!_ Erupting in a massive bright aura, the devil used his immense speed to transform into a literal human rocket, shooting himself directly at the transformed Goku. _SHEWW!_

" **RAAR!** " The monster, Goku, roared as it tried to swat Sirzechs out of the air, but the devil was far too quick for the slow, but powerful creature. Raising his balled fists together, forward in a diving position, he plunged right into the great monkey's chest with an ear-splitting _CRUNK_!

" **GUHURR!** " The great ape loudly grunted from the surprise attack and fell over, onto his back. Following his lead, two of the most powerful female devils—the Strongest Queen, Grayfia, and Serafall—rushed Goku as well; and with Sirzechs out of the way, Grayfia fired away a massive, demonic fireball, while Serafall captured Goku inside a miniature, howling snowstorm.

"He sure can take a lot of damage!" Yelled Serafall, as she switched over to using explosive attacks on the great beast.

"Yes," while also fighting, Grayfia nodded, but remained optimistically cautious, "but even if we aren't going all out… we're failing to make any headway, and I'd rather we not mistakenly annihilate him or this side of the human realm."

" **RARRR!** " To the three's surprise, Goku, suddenly, broke free from the intense beatdown, firing away another, random beam of energy from his mouth. _**KRAAA!**_ The stream of energy tore into a set of mountains far away, causing an insane explosion, and sending a powerful shockwave across the land. _BOOM_!

["GAA!"] Everyone screamed as they were sent flying, everywhere.

"WAA!" Bulma shrieked as she fell back towards the ground, dangerously close to grave injury. "NOO—" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a figure caught her, landing back down on the ground with her safely secured in his rough, well-trained arms.

"…You," her eyes widened, "Yamcha!"

A handsome young man with long black hair, donning a green vest and an orange scarf that tied around his neck, looked down and stupidly grinned at the young teenage girl. "H-Hey! Ha Ha Ha!" He laughed, then gently let her back down… oddly embarrassed.

"You, the bandit from before?!" Shouted Akeno. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"O-Oh, I was following you guys… nevermind, I'll explain my reasons later! My partner, Puar, is hiding with our vehicle a couple yards back…" He shook his hands, then quickly glanced over towards the great ape, slowly standing itself back up. "Look… right now you've gotta revert that kid's freakish transformation, right?!"

"Y-You know how to save him?!" Sona shouted.

"M-Maybe." He swallowed, nervously, hoping that what he'd say next wouldn't just end up dooming them all, rather than helping out. "His tail… it's his weakness. Cut it off, and we may just be able to stop him!"

"C-Can we?!" Sona turned around, scared and unsure, to face Rias and her new trustworthy friend, Akeno. "Can we save Goku?!"

Rias and Akeno glanced at each other, than faced Sona. At that moment, silently coming to a similar agreement and conclusion, the three girls nodded, smiling bravely.

["YEAH!"]

Rias jumped up. "Big Brother, cut off Goku's tail!" Cupping her hands, she shouted as loud as she could.

Sirzechs, midair, turned around after overhearing his sister's desperate request. "Rias-tan, kiddo, the things you make your older brother do…" He smiled, reassuringly, then returned his complete attention to the monster, presently being bombarded by magical attacks from his wife and friend, Serafall.

"Here we go!" He burst into another magnificent aura and flew over to the transformed monkey. "Serafall, stop his movements! Grayfia, cut off his tail!" He ordered.

"Right on!" Serafall adorably laughed, without even the slightest hint of fear. "Let me show you what this magical girl can pull off!" Throwing up her hands, the powerful devil erupted forth a massive mountain of jagged ice underneath the enraged monster, forcing him off the ground.

" **GRRR!** " Goku roared, annoyed from the rough sting of the nippy cold.

"I'm on him!" Suddenly, faster than light, Grayfia leapt into the fray, getting directly behind the distressed, angry creature. In that exact moment, Serafall had provided the perfect opening for the Strongest Queen. "HAAA!" Manifesting a pair of red blades in both hands, Grayfia rushed forward, after her target, finding the exact spot to bury her two blades.

 _CHONK_! With utter ease, Grayfia lobbed off the creature's tail, causing the transformed Goku to freeze up and stop any and all movement.

 _ZZZZZZ_ …

Suddenly, like an impressive magic trick, the massive creature dipped in size, reverting back into the small, naked boy that they had originally come to know. _SMP_ …

"H-He's back." Rias cried, happy beyond joy. "My Goku's back!"

* * *

 **Adventure's End**

* * *

Being the last remaining, present leader of the badly defeated Old Maou Faction, Katerea quickly surrendered herself to the current government officials, hoping for even a slight hint of leniency in light of her crimes and treason against the devils. Serafall, saddened by her old friend's betrayal, offered to transport her and the other prisoners back into the underworld, leaving Sirzechs and Grayfia behind with the rag-tag group formed by Rias.

Though it was still well past midnight, Sirzechs firmly believed that Goku wouldn't transform again into a great ape after reawakening, especially now that he had no tail.

"This… and this… perfect." After applying a few drops of phoenix tears onto the unconscious boy, Grayfia used her magic to manifest an exact replica of his previous gi over his body.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sairaorg asked, carefully observing each and every one of Grayfia's thoughtful actions. Everyone else was thinking the same, too.

"He'll pull through just fine." She smiled. "He's a tough child, this one."

"Sheesh… what this dope put us through…" Oolong, who'd surprisingly still been around this whole time, whined.

"Oh, cut him some slack." Grinned the young Bael. "He kicked some serious butt. That transformation's wild, dude."

Bulma, who was sitting next to Yamcha, frowned, truly saddened for the boy. "Guess we shouldn't tell him he was the monster that squashed his own grandpa…"

"So what is he… some kinda quirk-user… or supernatural entity?" Oolong crossed his stubby, pink arms.

Grayfia stood back up, returning her hands together like a proper maid. "I'm truthfully not quite sure, myself; and neither is Sirzechs. I'd think him a Yokai, like Sun Wukong, but his energy is very much a human's. Whatever he is… without that tail, he'll never become dangerous that way again."

"Thank goodness…" Nodded Sona.

"Hey! Hey!" Akeno, suddenly, jumped with blisful joy. "He's waking up!"

Everyone circled the young boy, stirring awake from his unconscious slumber. "Hyaaw…" He yawned, then sat up with his legs crossed like a butterfly. "Mmble… mmble…"

["Goku!"] The young girls, immediately, swept him up in a sweet embrace.

"W-What's happening?!" He cried out, surprised, as the girls continued clinging to him.

"You don't remember anything?" Asked Yamcha, who stood up to join the surrounding group.

"Oh, it's you!" Goku pointed, then frowned. "'Bout what?"

"You really don't remember, huh?" Rias smiled as she pet his cheeks. "Well… no matter. You're back, and that's all that counts."

After another minute or so, the girls finally let Goku go… only for him to fall smack onto his butt. _FOMP_ …

"Goku, are you okay?" Asked Akeno, surprised at the boy's sudden lack of balance.

"Dunno," he shook his head as he got back up, "f'r some reason I couldn't stand straight…"

Yamcha chuckled. "Funny what happens when you don't have a tail… well, you'll get used to it."

"Huh?!" Goku's eyes widened after hearing the bandit's words. "My tail?!" He spun around, catching his rear with both hands. "WHOA! It's gone!" He looked up at his friends, suddenly relaxed. "Oh well!"

"Really…? You're so crazy." Laughed Rias, unsurprised.

"You don't let much worry you, do you…?" Oolong scratched his head.

"Well, not my tail… but have you guys seen my **Power Pole**?"

"Yes, I believe it does belong to you." Suddenly, Sirzechs approached the group, handing the orange staff over to its rightful owner. He smiled as he looked down on Goku. "Hello, we haven't gotten a chance to properly introduce ourselves. I'm Rias's older brother, Sirzechs."

"You're that crazy strong guy, wow!" Goku laughed as he happily accepted back his staff. "Thanks! I didn't even know Rias had a brother."

"Indeed." He shifted his glance over to his younger sister, who'd been clinging to Goku. "Now… would you kindly explain yourself…? Mother is in a particularly scary mood."

Rias cutely pouted, while looking down at the ground. "I-I…"

"Your birthday wish." Sona, suddenly, interrupted her best friend.

"S-Sona!" Rias's expression blushed, turning even redder than her crimson hair.

["Huh?"] Everyone, including her brother and sister-in-law, spoke.

"Rias has been far too indecisive and over-thoughtful, and couldn't come up with a gift for your upcoming birthday, Sirzechs,… so she wanted to collect all seven Dragon Balls and wish for the absolutely perfect present." Sona sighed, finally letting the cat out of the bag.

["EEEHHH?!"] The group shouted.

"T-That was your wish, this whole time, Rias?!" Akeno shook her head in disbelief.

"My Rias-tan!" Suddenly, the great lucifer choked up, unable to hold back tears. "You did all this for me?! You wonderful, beautiful sister! I knew you loved your Onii-Chan!"

"S-Stop, everyone!" Rias covered her face. "This is so embarrassing!"

"W-Well, at least it wasn't as dumb as Bulma's." Sona pointed, accusingly, at the teenager.

"L-Leave me alone!" Shouted Bulma. "I just wanted the perfect boyfriend, that's all!"

"Yeah!" Yamcha joined in. "That's why I followed you guys, using the tracker we snuck onto that pig, Oolong! I have major girl phobia, and I wanted to finally date somebody—"

""Huh!?"" The two stopped, turning to face one another. _B-BUMP_! Suddenly, the two humans started laughing and gleefully dancing with one another.

"Oh, brother. That's why the idiot was tracking us this whole time? Ugh!" Spat Oolong, totally grossed out.

"Well," Sairaorg looked up at the two older devils, "we've got all seven Dragon Balls… so what now? Are you gonna store them somewhere, Sirzechs?"

The leader of the devils glanced at his wife, then back at his cute, red-faced sister. "No. You kids have had one crazy adventure, and have made many new friends… see your journey through."

"R-Really, Big Brother?!" Rias was surprised, yet unbelievably thankful. "Guys, let's do it!"

Everyone else nodded. ["Alright!"]

* * *

 **Conclusion: Separate Ways**

* * *

On the ground, perfectly aligned together, sat the complete set of the Dragon Balls. With everyone standing behind her, Rias raised out her hands… admittedly nervous, yet excited too.

"Eternal Shenron, I summon you!" She shouted, chanting the mystical words.

Suddenly, the dragon balls glowed with a blinding golden tint, before erupting into a tall, bright flash of incredible light. _PEWWW_! The light continued to fly upwards, before shifting and changing its shape. The skies, collectively, turned a dark, pitch black as the incredible light continued to sprawl across the sky like a shared link of shooting stars.

" **GURAHHH!** " A deep voice sent vibrations throughout the bodies of everyone present.

"No… way…" Goku's eyes widened in amazement.

Manifesting from the light, a great, neverending dragon appeared before the crowd; the great, mythical legend had brown antlers, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, a long serpentine body, long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent-shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. He was an Eastern dragon, whose kind were known for being benevolent and sacred in Oriental mythologies.

The great dragon looked at the small group, down below him. " **I am the Eternal Dragon. Reflect upon your desires, mortals, devils, and fallen alike. For I shall grant any wish… but only one…"**

Rias couldn't stop shaking, unable to find the words to speak. Finally, after all this time… she'd finally done it. This was the finish line, and she'd finished strong…

"Goku…" Suddenly, surprising everyone, the young crimson princess turned around and took the young monkey boy by hand. "I've already gotten everything I could ever want in life… so it's your wish."

"Me?" Goku pointed to himself, then turned around to check with the others for confirmation. "Is that okay?"

Everyone, collectively, nodded.

"Go for it, buddy!" Cheered Sairaorg.

"So long as it's nothing too crazy." Smiled Sona.

Sirzechs and Grayfia both nodded.

""We're good!"" Laughed the new lovestruck couple, Bulma and Yamcha.

"Whatever, kid, make it snappy… guess you've earned it." Oolong, surprisingly, agreed.

"Goku…" Akeno locked eyes with him, then beautifully smiled. "There is no one here, present, with a heart as kind and as pure as yours… you deserve this. More so than anyone else."

He turned back to Rias, who simply laughed out of admiration of his sweetness. "Of course, silly. Just realize that once a wish is granted, it'll take at least a year for those seven balls to become Dragon Balls again. Until that year passes, they'll just be spherical rocks… and there'll be no way to track them…"

The boy blinked, still quite unsure of himself, but then nodded towards his friends and gave in. He'd make a wish; one that had been on his mind since seeing the beach for the first time…

"Uh… Mr. Dragon…" Goku got a little closer, finally prepared to make his request… "Bring Akeno's mom back to life!"

Everyone froze, surprised by the boy's wish.

" **Ah, an easy request.** " Suddenly, the dragon's eyes flashed with a bright yellow.

Suddenly, out of thin air, a figure appeared right before Goku. She was a young, beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure and long black hair, tied in a stringy ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping everything in its place.

"S-Shuri… M-Moma…?" Slowly, the half-fallen angel girl approached the perplexed woman, stunned.

"A-Akeno…?" The same woman slowly replied as tears began to immediately appear at the sides of her beautiful eyes. "…is that you, m-my b-baby…?"

"M-Moma!" Suddenly, Akeno, too, burst into tears as she ran forward and nearly leapt into her mother's arms. "Moma!"

"My sweet," balling her own stream of emotional baggage, Shuri tightly embraced her daughter, whom she had no doubt assumed she'd lost forever, "m-my sweet baby, Akeno!"

" **Your wish is granted.** " Above, the great dragon spoke. " **Farewell.** "

 _BOOM_! And with that, Shenron disappeared. Suddenly, the Dragon Balls flew into the air, then each individual ball darted off in a different direction, far over the horizon.

"Wow! So that was the dragon, huh? Cool!" Goku laughed, while watching the glowing balls disappear. "So, I guess it worked…?"

"Goku!" Suddenly, leaving her reincarnated mother's side for only a slight moment, Akeno jumped onto the boy, embracing him in the tightest of hugs; tears continually streamed down her nebula, joyous eyes. "Y-You… I love you!" She proudly declared, overwhelmed with love and pure, unadulterated happiness. "The wish, you used it for me…!"

"Well, I thought you were sad when we talked on the beach… so I kinda wanted to do somethin', y'kno?" He grinned, not entirely aware of the incredible gift he'd bestowed upon the young girl.

"My, my, my, so you're the one who brought me back…" Akeno's mom, Shuri, approached the two kids, then knelt down to better look at Goku. "It seems you've blessed my daughter and I with an unpayable gift, you… you will forever (sniffle) have my gratitude…" She leaned forward to hug the two in a warm, motherly embrace.

"Mom, can Goku live with us? I wanna spoil him every single day!" Akeno pulled at Shuri's shoulder, beyond excited.

"No!" Suddenly, an envious redhead rushed them and hugged the boy from behind. Rias pouted with tears in her own eyes. "This boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!"

Akeno grabbed Goku from the front, eyeing Rias like a jealous housecat. "He used his wish for me. That proves our love! There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him, either!"

"N-N-No! That's prohibited! I don't want Goku to know any girls other than me!"

"What about me?!" Suddenly, Sona jumped into the fray. "You two have had your fun long enough, but enough is enough! He's perfect for my family!"

""NO!""

""Break it up you three."" Suddenly, two cold voices stopped the frantic girls. The recently revived Shuri and the Strongest Queen, Grayfia, looked down at the girls, both with no-nonsense expressions. Mothers would be mothers, regardless.

"So, you used your wish for a friend, rather than yourself. You're certainly no devil." Laughed Sirzechs, impressed by the young boy's acts of selflessness. "May I ask why?"

"Dunno, I just thought it was the right thing to do, that's all." Goku shrugged.

"Guess what, Goku!" The three humans approached the young boy. Bulma smiled as she pointed to the gleeful Yamcha. "We've decided to go to the city! Wanna come with us? A cute li'l monkey like you will be real popular with the girls!"

"Nah, that sounds boring." Goku denied the invite, but still gleamed, brightly. But, next year, let's hunt Dragon Balls again, 'kay?!"

"TEE HEE! Who needs the Dragon Balls any more?" Bulma giggled, alongside Yamcha. ""Not mee-eee"" They both laughed and held hands, while Oolong looked like he was going to get sick from the lovey-dovey sight of the two.

Goku frowned. "So how'm I gonna find the ball Grampa left me? I don't know how to trace it!"

Bulma smiled, then knelt down to give Goku a circular radar. "No problem, I'll just give you the Dragon Radar! One year from now, press this," she pointed to the top, "and you should get a signal!"

"Shall we go, sweetest?!" Dumbly grinned Yamcha, as he threw a capsule, self-deploying a miniature four-seater plane.

"Goku!" Akeno and Rias ran up to the boy, both happily smiling. "Akeno agreed to becoming the first of my peerage, and her mother is gonna live with us, the Gremory family, down in the Underworld. Big brother, Sirzechs, and Grayfia gave us the okay!"

"So… you'll come with us… right?" Both girls, shyly, awaited the boy's answer… yet they already predicted what he'd likely say as an answer.

"I'm gonna go to the turtle guy's! I wanna train a lot and get real strong!"

Rias and Akeno turned to look at each other, then laughed.

"We figured you'd say that."

"Oh, Goku, you silly boy."

The three friends continued chatting for a little while longer, reminiscing on their journey… thus far… then finally accepting that it was coming to its welcomed end…

"Goku, I wanna get strong, just like you! I'll continued training so that we can fight someday, mono-on-mono!" Sairaorg expressed, saying his goodbye to Goku with a great big smile.

"We'll definitely meet again, Goku, and I look forward to it." Sona smiled, giving him a tight hug. "If you ever want to join a devil peerage, feel free to let me know."

"Goku, I hope you become as great as the invincible master, himself." Sirzechs shook the boy's hand. "Rias will miss you as well."

"Young man, thank you for taking care of my daughter… I look forward to seeing you again, in the future. We are forever in your debt." Shuri smiled, then gently embraced the boy, herself.

"We'll definitely all come to visit you, sometime!" Bulma laughed, waving a goodbye.

"Goku, you've definitely got to visit… and write to me… maybe everyday!" Rias laughed, hugging Goku once more.

"Me too… take care, my darling! I'll miss you terribly." Akeno nodded, following Rias with her own emotional embrace.

Goku nodded towards everybody, then turned around, calling to the sky. "Flying Nimbus!" _HSSHHHH_ … Out of the sky, the yellow cloud descended towards the ground, stopping besides the ecstatic Goku. "O-kay! To Master Roshi's place!" He exclaimed as he got up on top of the magical, flying cloud.

Facing his friends one more time—the beautiful, crimson princess; the shy, gorgeous half-fallen angel; the smart, cute devily scholar; the tough, brave Bael; the witty, teenage Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and the other adults—Goku waved his hand, wearing a bright, happy smile.

["Goodbye, Goku!"] Everyone—even the adults, including the calm Grayfia—cheered.

"So Lo-o-o-o-ong!" _SHHHHNN_! Goku flew off into the air, scaling the dark night skies… leaving his new friends behind, for the time being…

"Boy! There's lotsa nice people out there! This is gonna be fun! Go-o-o-o-o…!" Goku pointed forward as he continued to fly on… until the next adventure ahead…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the adventures of… hey, wait a minute! We're gonna keep going, and going, and going! Thank you, everyone, for reading this fic, and until next time…**

 **See ya around, next time on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**After parting with Rias and company, Son Goku quickly returned home to grab his futon and other sundries, then races on cloud-back to the hermitage of Kame-sen'nin, where he hopes to receive additional training…**

The wind blew back his black hair, as Goku flew over the salty waves, crashing and trembling in the endless sea just below his midair positioning. Within mere seconds, he soon caught sight of the beached shack, populating the old master's comfy island.

"Aw-right! There it is!" He slowed down the **Flying Nimbus** , then safely jumped down onto the soft beach. "Hope the old guy has some food!" He laughed, while moving his collected items—futon and all—off the magically condensed mass of yellow water vapor, carrying the whole load up over his spiky, jagged hair. "Man, I'm hungry!"

He walked up to the screen-door entrance, then called out: "Hey, old timer! It's meeee!"

Patiently, Goku waited a good couple of minutes, "…", but no one showed up to answer. "Huh? Don't tell me he's out…" Perplexed, the boy set his stuff to the side, then proceeded to snoop around the premises, hoping to perhaps find another entrance. " _A-One-An'-A-Two-An'-A…_ " Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from the nearest open windowsill.

"Huh?" Naturally curious of the high pitched, fluffy tone, Goku pulled himself up through the opening to see who was doing all the chit-chat.

" _Ok now, spread those legs! A-One-An'-A-Two…_ " Inside one of those weird boxes the Rias had shown him a little while ago, two people, dressed quite strangely mind you, talked while performing some extravagant form of exercise… perhaps training?

"An'-A-Two-An'-A… that's it, Heh Heh Heh…" Resting on his front legs, eyes glued to the moving screen before him, relaxed the "impeccable" martial artist, Master Roshi.

"Hey! So you are here!" Goku smiled while letting himself inside the old master's humble abode. "I said, hey!" He childishly giggled, then waited for the old man to say something…

"Yes," he smirked, rather pervertedly, "An'-A-One-An'-A…" evidently still unaware of the boy's presence in his household. Seeing this, Goku simply took the initiative.

"HEY, HERMIT!" He leaned in, then shouted at the tippy top of his lungs.

"Yurr!" Master Roshi yelped, then frantically clutched at his ringing eardrums. Still a tad stunned from the loud scream, he quickly spun around, facing the cheery visitor. "Eesh… it's only you… don't scare me like that, kiddo!"

"HEH HEH HEH!" Goku smiled, bursting with laughter. "I came to get trained! Also, I'm hungry." He pat his belly, which let out a perfectly timed rumble.

"Whoa, whoa! Just give me a minute. The fridge is right over there. Go help yourself." He directed the boy towards the kitchen, simultaneously returning his unabiding attention to the Television screen, and at the pairing of young women taking focal stage.

"Okay!" Goku ventured into the hermit's kitchen, quickly finding the referenced item: a tall, steel-grey refrigerator. "Huh, what a weird box to keep food in." He stated, then opened up the cold storage. "BRRRR! It's like winter in here!" He shivered, but continued to rifle through the various items inside, grabbing as much food as he could physically carry. "But… HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH… plenty o' food!"

Without warning, the boy began feasting upon the entirety of the piled, well-stacked fare, unbeknownst to the perverted master in the next room over.

 _KRUNCH_! "What the…?! Ice!"

Even as Goku continued to empty out the fridge and pantry, Master Roshi continued on with his unorthodox "session", all until the program had finally come to a close. " _I'll see you next week! Meanwhile, keep sweating!_ "

"Oooo… she's good…!" The old hermit sighed, completely satisfied. "Might as well see what the boy is up to…" He stood, then stretched out his long arms.

"Hey, what—" Soon as he made his way into the kitchen, the old master's eyes nearly split out of his classy glasses, shocked at the sight currently before him.

"Phew… that was great…" Sitting flat on the floor, incapacitated and happy as can be, Goku chuckled, satisfied with the well-endowed snack supply, now completely missing from the old man's fridge. Behind, everything that the hermit had cooped up… was gone…

"It can't be…!" Master Roshi wailed, shocked, as he made his way to opened fridge. "You ate it all…?! Even the butter…?!" He couldn't believe his aged eyes. "A whole week's supply of food…" He turned back around. "What did you come here for anyway?"

Goku smiled, then got back up. "Well, the Dragon Ball hunt's over for now, so… like I said… train me!"

"Huh? Train…? Ohh… yes, yes…" Master Roshi nodded, remembering his promise to the kid, all the way back at Fry Pan Mountain.

Immediately, Goku ran outside to gather together his leftover items. "I even brought my futon with me." He quickly returned inside, excited.

Finally noticing the young boy was here by himself, Master Roshi glanced around. "Say, where're your friends?"

"You mean Rias, Akeno, and the others? They all went back home, I think."

"I see… well take a seat there, okay." He motioned a finger over to the flat coffee table in the living room. Goku did as he was told, and the two sat down together to talk. "My training's awfully tough, you know!"

"I don't care!" The kid was giddy with excitement. "I just wanna be more powerful than you, that's all!"

"Oh ho, ho, really! More powerful that me, eh…?" The old hermit grinned, amused with the proposition at hand. "All right… but training like mine doesn't come free, capisce?"

Goku nodded, listening attentively.

"You'll get all the training that you can take, but you've gotta be willing to work for it!" He pointed. "And reintroduce me to those girls when you're a little older… HEH HEH! Think you can do all that?"

Son Goku laughed, nodding his head. "Yes, sir!"

 **The adventure never stops… especially for this crazy, rambunctious lad! Stay tuned, shorty, for the continuation of "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Four years have quickly passed by since our hero, Goku, had parted ways with his new friends, Rias and co., and moved on to new, different adventures. Receiving additional training from Kame-sen'nin, participating in his first World Martial Arts Tournament, and rediscovering the Four-Star Dragon Ball… gifted to him by his late Grandfather…**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Musutafu, Japan. An important meeting occurs at U.A. Highschool, conference room number three, midday…**

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, a valued, trusted policeman among many heroes, stood before the attending school staff, preparing to read off the disclosure gifted to him from headquarters. Sitting around him were five high-ranking individuals among the society of superheroes: The current Symbol Of Peace, All Might; U.A.'s principle, Nezu; Pro Hero Snipe; Pro Hero Midnight; and Pro Hero Vlad King.

Roughly 24 hours ago, barely even, Class 1-A and two, presently hospitalized, instructors were attacked by a large-scale posse of invading villains, including a formidable creature with multiple quirks known as a Nomu…

Presently, in this meeting, the ranking teachers were discussing the aftermath and all possible solutions in preventing such a tragedy from occurring again…

"The one called Shigaraki… his quirk allows him to disintegrate quite literally anything he touches. We've been through the list of men in their twenties and thirties in the quirk registry… with no luck, unfortunately. Nothing's turned up on the 'Warp Gate' user, Kurogiri, either." He frowned, returning his attention to the Pro Heroes before him. "Neither is registered, and both are using aliases. Their quirks aren't on record, making them members of the criminal underworld."

Snipe let out a disappointed sigh from underneath his tan, custom fitted hero gas mask. "So you're saying we know next to nothing… I reckon we oughta learn fast, or the leader of those varmints, Shigaraki… his wounds will heal and he'll be back again."

"Leader, huh…" A skinny man with angular features and long limbs responded, his brow deeply furrowed as he spoke. He had yellow, spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing at the sides of his face. His long neck stretched out from his suit like what one would imagine a comedic dinosaur, and his eyebrows were completely absent. Though his real form looked rather pathetic… his true powers, hidden underneath, were something else entirely…

"What is it, All Might?" Principle Nezu asked, taking notice of the Pro Hero's quite yet troubled look. The hero, All Might, could still visibly reimagine the attack, over and over again, that nearly cost his students their lives, and his chosen successor.

"It's just that nothing about this feels normal. It was an especially daring attack, and not just in the malicious planning!" He turned to face his comrades, frustrated. "He started going on about some ridiculous, nonsensical ideology, and although he didn't say anything about his own quirk… he was shooting his mouth off, bragging about that guy nomu's quirk."

The surprise attack, coordinated by Shigaraki and his deranged acolytes, had caught practically... no... all of U.A. with their pants down, promoting the press and public, both, to began immediate questioning of the safety and effectiveness of the superhero school. All might, more so than anyone, was vastly aware of this growing predicament and what it could mean for the future of their superhuman society as a whole.

"And when things didn't go his way? He started throwing a tantrum!" He placed his fingers up under his chin, suddenly, pondering. "Well… I guess the business about the quirks was meant to provoke me…"

Principle Nezu, a small white animal humanoid, frowned too, deeply perplexed about the matter himself. "Even so, it seems especially foolish in a battle against heroes to reveal one's quirks and waste the element of surprise."

"Spouting a plausible yet deluded ideology, bragging about the toy he brought along, and simply thinking everything would go his way… if we think about how the attack was carried out, it seems clear that this Shigaraki character couldn't quite hide his childish nature. That sense that he can do whatever he so pleases. He's a man-child."

"A kid with too much power, you're saying?!" Shouted Vlad King, shocked by All Might's statement.

Midnight frowned while sitting up in her seat. "Maybe he never received general quirk counseling in elementary school…"

"So?!" He unintentionally interrupted her, simply upset over the matter. "Why would that matter anyways?!"

"We apprehended a total of 72 villains at USJ just the other day." Detective Tsukauchi decided to add his two-cents, catching the heroes' attention. "They were all just back-alley thugs, but the real question is why so many of them would even agree to follow this 'man-child', as you've so adequately put it, All Might." Everyone continued listening in to the detective's cautionary warning.

"Nowadays our society is saturated with heroes. So maybe small-time villains like them, who always get kicked around, are drawn in by that sort of pure, unaffected evil. Remember, there's lots of people who just can't control their quirks, I guess." He smiled, trying not to darken the mood too much. "Anyways, thanks to you heroes, we can focus on our investigation. We'll expand our search and devote our efforts to apprehending the perpetrators."

"A man-child, huh…" U.A.'s principle sighed, saddened. "In one way he's a lot like our own students. He has potential to grow… if only he had a proper mentor to follow…"

Midnight tried flashing one of her beautiful smiles to cheer up the little guy, but even she felt down as well. "It's difficult to think about these things, principle."

"Well, for one thing," Detective Tsukauchi nodded towards All Might, "if you three teachers, back at USJ, hadn't put your lives on the line… the students wouldn't have made it out unscathed."

Despite the distressing talks, All Might finally cracked a smile. "You've got one thing wrong, Tsukauchi. In that fight, the students put their lives on the line too! To be thrown into a real life battle so young, and survive… now these first-years know how scary the big bad world can be." Suddenly, he stood up. "Have you ever heard of such a class?! Those foolish villains picked the wrong fight! Because the members of class 1-A are going to be mighty heroes indeed! And I'm going to make sure of it!"

* * *

The conference meeting shortly ended afterwards, and everyone returned to their prior occupations… say for one individual, specifically. Roaming the halls of the large, spacious high school, All Might continued to mindlessly walk around and think to himself, wondering what he should do next…

He wanted to protect his students, but not in a way that'd simply impede on their learning or growth as the incoming generation of modern heroes…

"Wait just a second…!" Suddenly, a random thought occurred to him, and he took out his cell phone to call up an old friend. He looked outside the hallway window, basking in the orange sunlight as the cellular device continued to ring in his ear, connecting.

"Kame house, Launch speaking!" To his surprise, suddenly, a young female answered the phone.

A bit taken aback at the presence of a female at the old man's home, All Might plugged forward and continued to speak. "Y-Yes, hello. Is Master Roshi present? If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to have a few words with him…" Having known the turtle hermit for years, All Might was quite familiar with the Old Man's tenacity as a ridiculously powerful warrior, but that he was also an inexcusable pervert, obsessed over women.

"Oh, and may I ask who's speaking?" She responded, incredibly innocent sounding.

All Might smiled, suddenly remembering the good old days of when he trained under his many masters as a regular, diligent trainee. Now, he had his very own students to teach and take care of…

There was the bubbly sweetheart, Ochako Uraraka; the strict class representative, Tenya Iida; the frog girl with a big heart, Tsuyu Asui; the energetic and fun class clown, Mina Ashido; the flamboyant spectacle, Yuga Aoyama; the candy powered muscleman, Rikido Sato; the quiet nature caller, Koji Koda; the brave hardhead, Eijiro Kirishima; the ecstatic goofball, Denki Kaminari; the cold and quiet iceman, Shoto Todoroki. The dark raven himself, Fumikage Tokoyami; the flex seal hero, Hanta Sero; the rock and roll gal with a killer apparel, Kyoka Jiro; the talented multitasker, Mezo Shoji; the talented leader and craftsman, Momo Yaoyorozu; the purple perv, Minoru Mineta; the invisible girl, Tooru Hagakure; the destructive madman, Katsuki Bakugou; the blazing swordsman princess from another country, Stella Vermillion; and of course, the inheritor of One For All, and future symbol of peace… Izuku Midoriya.

These students were the future protectors of this scary world… and, for now, he'd give it his all to keep them safe from serious danger…

"Tell him that Toshinori Yagi wants to talk. Gran Torino tells me that he's trained a new student recently..."

* * *

 **Class 1A, the very next day…**

Iida stood before his classmates, madly waving his hands in odd, sporadic chopping movements. He was a tall and muscular young man with black hair and rectangular half-rim glasses, which all went perfectly together with his serious, sometimes annoying demeanor. "Everyone!" He yelled. "Morning homeroom's about to begin. To your seats!"

"Uh, dude," Sero scratched his head, "we're all sitting. You're the only one up. That's why… hey, what's up with extra desk, guys?" Unlike Iida, Sero was tall, but much, much leaner. He had dark hair with spiked ends, black, almond shaped eyes, and large teeth that dominated his unique, trademark grin.

His inquiry was completely ignored. Suddenly, the classroom's sliding door opened and a mummified being walked inside the room. "Morning, students." His voice was muffled from underneath the copious amounts of medical bandaging covering him from head to toe, entirely, say his long black hair.

["You're back already, Aizawa Sensei?!"] Everyone screamed together, totally shocked. During the USJ incident, Aizawa Sensei, also known by his Pro Hero name: Eraserhead, was severely injured in the encounter with the Nomu quirk user. The fact he was here, despite having not fully recovered, was amazing.

"What an undeniable Pro!" Kirishima laughed, utterly amazed. The boisterous classmate, who worshiped the very concept of manliness, greatly appreciated their instructor's unyielding tenacity. Kirishima donned spiky red hair and a light scar just above his right eye. His mouth was full of razor sharp, pointed teeth, resembling that of a Great White Shark's.

"Glad to see you doing well, Sensei!" Iida shouted as he returned to his seat. Meanwhile, Aizawa Sensei, however, just barely manage to wobble himself up to class podium, shaking.

"If you can call that 'doing well'…" Uraraka commentated, nervous that her teacher might accidently fall and hurt himself even more, especially given his current state. She was a young girl of short height and petite build, with fair skin that was actively prone to sudden, random blushing, big round, brown eyes, and shoulder-length hair of the exact same color.

"My welfare isn't important," he spoke up, then got himself in position to face the class, eyes slanted in a serious manner, "because your fight is far from over."

"Our fight?" Questioned a ticked-off looking Bakugou. One of the toughest members of the class, he had ash blonde, spiky hair, sharp red eyes, and a nasty personality to go with it all. Unlike his fellow classmates, he wore his clothing in a rather baggy, uncaring-like attire.

"Don't tell me…" A rather plain-looking student, Midoriya, paled. The secret wielder of One For All, and All Might's future, chosen successor, Midoriya had round dark-green eyes, messy dark green hair with dark shadows, and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks, underneath his big, kind eyes.

"More villains?!" Mineta shrieked, covering his bubbly head in fear. Known for being a massive pervert, he was the tiniest person in class. He had a big head with large eyes and hair resembling oversized purple grapes.

"No." Aizawa Sensei interrupted them. "U.A.'s sports festival is fast approaching!"

["That's so totally ordinary!"] Everyone shouted, surprised again.

"Sensei," Stella stood up from her chair, "are the higher ups really sure about this?! We were just attacked by the villains! Wouldn't putting on a sports festival be incredibly risky at the moment?!" Feisty, hot-blooded, and quick to anger, Stella Vermillion was a beautiful overseas transfer student of average height with pearly white skin and ruby-red eyes. She had long crimson hair tied into twin tails, a bewitching body with large breasts, voluptuous figure, and a fiery attitude that could even rival Bakugou's moods on a bad day.

"That's the thinking, apparently," her instructor answered, calmly, "it's necessary. To demonstrate that U.A.'s crisis management protocols are sound, compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our sports festival is the greatest opportunity you, students, will get. It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains."

Behind Midoriya, Mineta was quaking in his boots. "Y-You sure about that?"

Confused, Midoriya turned around to face his nervous classmate. "Mineta… are you telling me you've never seen U.A.'s sports festival?!"

"O-Of course I have. That's not what I mean…"

"Listen up." Eraserhead interrupted him. "Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events! The Olympics were once the world's sports festival, the whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you now know, that tradition has shrunk in scale to a shell of its former self… and as far as Japan's concerned, what's replaced the Olympics are the World Martial Arts Tournament and the U.A. Sports Festival!"

"The nation's top heroes will all be watching, right?" Suddenly, Yaoyorozu spoke up. "They'll be there as scouts!" Regarded by many to be the prettiest girl in class, next to Stella, Yaoyorozu had a mature physique for someone her age. She also had cat shaped, dark eyes, and long black hair. Her unique hairstyle was tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face.

Kaminari glanced over at his seat-mate, Jiro, with a wide grin. "They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate. That's how it's done." One of the wildcards of the group, considering how unstable his electrical powers sometimes turned out, he had blonde hair with a black lightning-shaped streak and small, thin eyebrows.

Jiro shrugged, then laughed. "And a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They're sidekicks forever. That'll be you, Kaminari, you dunce." Like Uraraka, she was a petite, slender girl. She had fair skin, triangular eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. She also had lavender colored streaks that resemble sound waves on both sides of her head.

"TCH! Why'd you have to go and say all that?!" He groaned, annoyed. She like to pick on him.

"Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name hero." Their teacher continued. "But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll all make futures for yourselves." As he spoke, everyone drew in, inspired by his impactful advice. "This happens once a year… so you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss."

 _An event I can't miss…_ Those words echoed in Midoriya's head as he stared at his teacher, nervous for the major upcoming event ahead…

"That being said, you guys are gonna have extra competition in Class 1A as well," though they couldn't tell from the bandages covering his face, everyone swore that Eraserhead was suddenly grinning, "because we've got an incoming transfer student today… a recommendation from All Might himself."

["What?!"] Everyone screamed, surprised by the sudden news.

"So that's why we have an extra desk, I knew it!"

"Wait, we've got a transfer student now, even after what just happened at USJ!?"

"This is someone recommended by All Might?! Holy crap!"

Midoriya, suddenly, felt himself tense up. _A transfer student… All Might said nothing about this...!"_

Eraserhead turned around to face the doorway, then called out: "Alrighty, come on in."

Following his instructions, the door opened and a young man, showing not even a slight hint of nervousness, entered the large classroom. He politely closed the door behind him, then made his way next to the bandaged Aizawa and faced the class, beaming with a great big smile.

"Would you kindly introduce yourself to your new classmates?"

He was short—physically taller than Mineta, however, but still not by much—and very noticeably built for someone of his stature. His black hair was utterly ridiculous, jetting out to the sides like several long, curved blades; and he wore the regular school uniform, but instead of a backpack, he donned a custom, tied cylinder carrying an orange pole; and lastly, his most noticeable feature, and likely his quirk, was a long brown tail that wiggled from his behind.

"Hey, it's me, Goku!"

Their teacher chuckled, then faced the collectively shocked and intrigued class himself. "He might not be the cleverest soul, as you can probably tell, but this is Son Goku, fifteen years old, and, starting from today, he'll be your new classmate… and a fair warning, everyone, he's pretty damn strong."

 **A new chapter?! Brand new characters (not really)?! And a whole new journey?! Wait, but what have Rias and the others been doing these last four years?! Will Goku and Deku become best friends?! Hold onto your butts, folks, cause a new chapter in our story unfolds with the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival! Tune in next time for Goku's brand new adventure in "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's lunchtime in Class 1A, and despite his sudden introduction, the brand new transfer student, Son Goku, was quickly summoned back to the faculty offices to fill out some more, additional paperwork…**

"A brand new classmate, the sports festival, and the chance to get scouted out?!" Kirishima balled his fists, absolutely stoked. "This has got me so freaking pumped!"

"Even after what we just went through…" Sato shook his head, amazed by his classmate's pure enthusiasm. Gifted with a quirk powered through sweets and other delectables, Sato had a muscular build with rather full lips and brown, spiky hair.

Kirishima laughed wildly. "If we show our stuff here, that's one big step towards going pro!" His friends—Sero, Tokoyami, and Sato—all nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Midoriya watched the enthusiastic, audible group, completely dumbfounded. "Everyone's so excited…" He muttered, stunned.

"And you aren't?" Suddenly, Iida appeared from behind his preoccupied friend, giving him an unintentional fright. "This is our chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes. Of course we're in high spirits!" He reflexively tense up, giving off the impression that he was… constipated…

"You got a funny was of showing it, Iida. Weird." Presently eating lunch with her friends, Tsu commentated on the matter, but got no response from the intense class representative. Tsu was a short girl with a frog-like appearance, complementing the long, dark sea-green hair which she had tied in a bow on her back. She also has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive, lower eyelashes.

"Yeah, I get that! But…" Midoriya, rather red-faced, tried to rebuttal.

"Deku. Iida…" Suddenly, someone approached the two friends, quickly gaining both of their attention. "At this sports festival… let's do our best!" It was Uraraka. The girl wore an expression akin to that of a battle hardened war veteran, and coincidentally looked ready to kill.

"Whah?! What happened to your face, Uraraka?!" The unexpected change in character for the normally sweet girl was actually quite the shocker to everyone who'd been affiliated with the almost always, bubbly cinnamon bun of a girl.

"What the…? You're not looking very Uraraka, Uraraka." Spoke Mina, who'd been eating this whole time with Tsu and another classmate, Hagakure. Mina had a unique pink-colored skin tone thanks to her acid quirk. Her strange yet charming eyes were pitch black say the yellow irises, and she had unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head.

"Everyone! I'm gonna crush this!" Uraraka, suddenly, took center stage of the class, raising her balled fist into the air with an unshakable determination!

"Yeah, but talk about inconsistent characterization!" Kirishima, regardless of the oddity, cheered her on. Everyone else, too, began raising their fists into the air, feeling the young girl's motivation head-on.

 _Come to think of it_ , as Deku cheered his friend, he began to think, _I've never asked Uraraka…_

* * *

 **A few minutes later, as the trio of friends—Deku, Uraraka, and Iida—walked downstairs together to the school cafeteria…**

"Money…?!" Deku exclaimed, surprised after asking Uraraka the question that had been lingering on his mind. "You wanna be a Hero for the money?!"

"Ultimately," blushing a deep red from a feeling of self-consciousness, Uraraka adorably squeezed her facial cheeks, "yeah. Sorry. I know it seems base… and really embarrassing, considering Iida's noble motivations and all."

"But why?!" The energetic class representative, Iida, flailed his arms around in a series of robotic motions. "There's really nothing wrong with seeking a more comfortable lifestyle!"

"Yeah… just a little unexpected…" Deku nodded, agreeing with Iida.

"Don't mention that to anyone, okay…?" She continued to rustle her hair, fidgeting her brown bangs like a nervous child. "My family runs a construction company, but business is bad, and we're poorer than poor."

"Construction?" Midoriya frowned, thinking. "If you got permission to use it, wouldn't your quirk help cut costs, Uraraka?"

She nodded, suddenly beaming like her usual self. "Right?! That's what I said to dad way back then, but…" The mood dampened again as memories of her past resurfaced, back to when she was but a normal, young kid…

" _You wanna work for the family?!" Uraraka's father spoke aloud, genuinely surprised by his cute little daughter's declaration._

 _A young Uraraka, no more than seven, looked up at her father with teary eyes. "Yeah! When I grow up I wanna help mommy and daddy!"_

 _Her father smiled, like always, and gently pat his daughter's head. "That's real kind of ya, Ochako, but what'd be even sweeter is my baby girl making her own dreams come true… and when that day comes," he laughed as he moved to embrace his little girl in heartfelt hug, "you can take us on vacation to Hawaii!"_

Uraraka faced Deku and Iida. Gone was their embarrassed, saddened classmate; now stood a girl embodied with courage and unshakable determination. "So I'm gonna be a Hero. I'll make that money… so that my mom and dad can have easier lives."

The two boys were awestruck by their classmate's assertive conviction.

"Uraraka, bravo!" Yelled Iida, while simultaneously making weird motions with his arms again.

 _So she doesn't just idolize heroes. She's thinking of the practical as well…_ Deku quietly thought to himself, completely amazed.

"Ohh! Midoriya, kid." Suddenly, a loud voice called Deku out, sending a jolt of unexpected surprise throughout the three, standing friends. "Found you!" It was All Might in his transformed, on the job state. In his "muscle form", All Might took the physical appearance of a huge man with an equally muscular and ridiculously well-defined physique. Comically peeking from behind the corner, he slowly revealed a bagged item in his hand… a traditional bento…

"Wanna… eat lunch with me?"

"Like a schoolgirl!" Uraraka couldn't help blurting out, completely shocked.

"Oh, sure…" Deku nodded, wondering what All Might needed. _What's this about…?_

And just like that, taking up on the Pro Hero's offer, Deku left with All Might to eat lunch, leaving his other classmates, Uraraka and Iida, to their own devices. Deciding to not go hungry themselves, the two friends made their way downstairs to the school cafeteria. While standing in line, they continued talking…

"I wonder what he wants with Deku." Uraraka wondered out loud.

Iida thought for a moment, then said: "I heard Midoriya dashed in to help when All Might was attacked. Maybe it's about that?" He continued moving his arms. "And like Asui mentioned, they have similar super-strength." He referred back to when the class had their first training practice, a two-on-two between students pretending to be heroes and villains.

"Oh!" Uraraka nodded in agreement. "S'gotta be it!"

"Yeah! Perhaps All Might has even taken a liking to him. I really wouldn't be surprised if that were the case!" Iida laughed, unaware of a concealed eavesdropper… bearing red hair and an identically colored facial scar…

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside a break room…_

"Just fifty minutes?!" Screamed Deku, hoping that he'd simply misheard the update from his mentor. All Might, returned to his normal figure, sighed as he gently poured himself a little green tea from a red colored thermos. The two sat alone, separated by an old coffee table, with All Might occupying the single couch in the room, while Deku politely took the wooden stool.

"Yes… my time limit's getting shorter by the day. As of now, I can barely maintain my muscle from for an hour." He explained, then pushed an extra cup of tea towards the boy.

"It's that bad…" He quivered, getting emotional again. "Sorr—"

"Don't apologize!" All Might shouted, accidentally spitting up a little blood from his mouth in the process. "We're so alike, you and I." He lazily wiped at the mess coming from his mouth, a side effect of his weakening quirk. "I really want to talk to you about a few things. Let's begin with the upcoming Sports Festival." He nodded his head. "You can't regulate **One For All** , right? So what do we do?"

"Ah…" Deku was at a complete loss of words upon realizing the weight behind the inquiry. He began to think back to the USJ incident, and how he'd been so reckless and nearly killed by the masked villain, Shigaraki. "But there was one time…! When I attacked that brain villain, there was no kickback."

"Ah! You did mention that!" All Might exclaimed, remembering. "So what was different?"

"…I used it against someone else for the first time." It wasn't an easy thing for Deku to admit, but in that moment of desperation, when he intended harm the monster fighting All Might, the damage usually caused by **One For All** had seemingly dissipated…

"Umm… Sounds like you managed to pump the breaks without even knowing it." The Pro Hero took a light sip from his drink, then smiled, satisfied. "In any case, that's genuine progress. I'm glad to hear it," though he kept the smile, the next words he said were rather daunting for his successor, "because in all honesty, the time I've got left as the Symbol of Peace… is quickly running out."

Deku froze. Inside, it felt like an unforgiving gale had violently blown out the flame that'd lived deep in his heart. Those words, coming from his hero, were not easy to hear. "Right…" Lacking an appetite, he looked down and simply stared in silence at the cup of tea he had yet to touch.

All Might continued: "And among those with villainous intent… there are some who've started to realize that." He grit his teeth, still smiling. "I granted you my power… so that you could succeed me! The Sports Festival… it's an event the whole Country'll be watching! And that means just one thing for us!"

Deku immediately shot back up, giving the Pro Hero his complete, undivided attention. He trembled, not out of fear, as the greatest hero, his very own teacher, relayed his true feelings.

"You, the next All Might… the fledgling symbol…"

At that exact moment, everything froze.

" **I need you to tell the world… 'I am here!'** "

"Huh…? But isn't he already… here…?" Suddenly, just above them, a voice interrupted the two.

Slowly, Deku looked up… and paled in expression. "…W-When d-d-did you…?!"

Hanging by his brown monkey tail from the ceiling ventilation system, Son Goku, Deku's newest classmate, gave the young man a confused look, but quickly shifted over to a big smile. "Yo!" With quiet agility, he dropped down from the ceiling, landing perfectly onto the far left of the couch, right next to All Might. "Sorry, I was practicing my chi concealment. I was supposed to write on some papers… but that was really boring and hard, so I just followed you guys around. That was way more fun, heh heh heh!" He childishly giggled.

"Ah, perfect timing! As expected of the Old Hermit's rigorous training. I can only imagine how much milk you've had to carry, ha!" All Might chuckled, then turned back to Deku. "Young Midoriya, this here is Son Goku, a recent disciple of one of my old masters."

"A disciple of one of your old mentors?!" Deku gasped, utterly amazed. "No way!"

"Aye." He nodded. "Before I explain… like usual, this stays between us two… or three rather." All Might pointed to the monkey boy sitting beside him. "With the Villains cowardly targeting our school, now that it's become apparent that I'm not the same hero as I was, a few years ago, I've decided to add an extra layer of security and challenge for you guys in class 1A!"

He thought for a moment, then blurted: "…That would mean… Goku's the security…?!" Deku exclaimed, slowly piecing the puzzle together. There was certainly something off about the boy, but not in a malicious or strange matter… he just seemed that incredibly strong…

"Yes, exactly! Goku's a growing student, just like you, but his potential is unreasonably high… he even placed second in the World Martial Arts tournament a year or two ago. With my old master's permission, I've requested that Goku transfer here. He might not look like it, but his presence here will certainly keep U.A. safer."

"A-Amazing…" Deku glanced over at Goku, shocked at what he was hearing.

"I was told there's gonna be a bunch of strong guys, and now I'm super excited!" The monkey boy nodded, visually animated. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Yes, you two will be entering the Sports Festival, together. Do you both know how it works?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Deku nodded, thinking to himself once again. _Tell them… "I am here"…? But how do I manage to pull that off…?_ _Especially now that I have even more competition…?!_

Goku shook his head, understandably so. "Is it like the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Perhaps." All Might shrugged, eyeing Deku.

His successor nodded, thus beginning to explain the upcoming event to Goku. "The members of the support course, business course, general studies, and hero course are all thrown together. We're grouped by grade level, and we compete in a series of preliminary competitions… the winners of those move on to the main event. It's like a round-robin tournament for each grade level."

"Exactly!" All Might shouted, triumphantly. Suddenly, he pointed to Deku, saying: "It's your chance to gain mass appeal for yourself!" He then pointed to Goku. "And you'll be able to meet and engage with new people, just like you wanted!"

"Awesome!" Goku's eyes sparkled with unyielding excitement as he balled his fists and vigorously nodded his head up and down.

"Huh…" Midoriya, on the other hand, was unsure.

"'HUH', HE SAYS!" All Might flailed backwards and fell off the couch, next to a rather perplexed Goku.

"Are you alright…?" Goku asked, honestly, but soon found himself being drowned out by his own fellow classmate, Midoriya…

"No… right… I get what you're saying. I'm just honestly not sure if I can deal with this after what we just went through (mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter) I'm kind of lacking motivation to stand out at the event, given that All Might is already my mentor (mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter) as I am now, it wouldn't even occur to me to make as big showing. Just like with the strength tests. (mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter, mutter)."

Even Goku, amazingly, was at a complete loss for words.

"There's no one more dedicated to the world of nonsense than you, kid!" All Might shouted, still laying on the floor like a slug.

"World of nonsense…?" Somehow that managed to snap Midoriya out of his nonsensical trace.

All Might let out an exasperated sigh, then sat up, facing the young, indecisive man. "That slight difference between those who always aim for the top and those who don't… it'll come to matter in a big way once you emerge into society. I can understand how you're feeling. I won't force you. But… just don't forget that drive you felt when cleaning the beach, Young Midoriya…"

* * *

 **Deku, and later Goku, returned to class after finishing the private talk with All Might; and for the remainder of the day, Deku continued to think over what All Might told him during lunch, and how this was his golden opportunity to make himself known during the festival. Then, after school, that very same day, back in Class 1A…**

Uraraka stood before the doorway, frozen stiff from the unexpected shock. "Whoaa…" Outside their classroom, chatting loudly amongst themselves, stood a sea of rival students, everyone from 1B to the business courses…

Without question: a declaration of war.

"What's going on?!" Deku and Iida joined her side. Everyone else from Class 1A walked over to get a look at the present crowd as well.

Mineta was so pale he looked like he'd seen a ghost. "No way out! What're they here for?!"

"Scoping out the competition, duh, Small Fry." Pushing the flabbergasted Mineta out of the way, Bakugou forced his way to the front of the class, eyeing down the visiting students in a narcissistic sort of manner. "Cuz we're the kids who survived a villian attack. Makes sense they'd want a look before the Sports Festival."

"Wow… and this is him on a good day." Sighed Deku, unsurprised by Bakugou's vanity.

"Hey, hey, is that guy real strong? Is he?!" Goku, their newest classmate, walked up to Deku and the others, looking up at his classmates with an expression gleaming with both genuine curiosity and excitement. "I can't wait to see how he fights!"

"You're a rather odd fella, aren't you?" Suddenly, a beautiful girl with flashy crimson hair and red emerald eyes frowned, approaching the group while keeping her fiery attention focused solely on the young monkey boy. "Goku, was it? What exactly is your quirk, due tell?"

"Oh, Stella-san!" Deku smiled, trying to be polite. Stella Vermillion, an overseas student hailing as the second princess of the Vermillion Empire, nodded in return, but kept looking at Goku, awaiting a response. Like Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, she was accepted into U.A. without a need to take the opening practical. She was an immensely powerful quirk user, and had been a vital fighter in the USJ accident a couple of days ago.

"Hmm…?" Goku turned his head upwards to face the princess. Despite being the same age as most of his classmates, he'd yet gone through the changes into adolescence, ultimately remaining similar in size to when he was ten years old. He was far stronger than his younger self, immensely so, but nobody here knew that. "Have we met before?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" She responded, a bit taken back. "N-No, we most definitely haven't. My Father never let me see or talk to men when I was younger. I've really only started that here, in Japan."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He smiled, placing his arms behind his neck like they were some sort of headrest. "You kinda remind me of someone I used to know. She had really pretty hair like yours, and a really tough personality to go with it too, ha ha ha!"

A deep blush flushed over her porcelain, white face, causing the hot-headed princess to suddenly raise an arm and jump back from embarrassment. "P-P-P-Pretty?! W-W-W-What are you saying?!" She suddenly began to twiddle with her fingers, stammering every new word coming from her mouth. "T-Telling an unmarried princess she's beautiful so easily… t-that's why commoners are so…" She began to cutely mubble, burning a red hot from both ears.

["Woah."] Class 1A, collectively, gasped, totally stunned. Nobody thought they'd see the day that someone caused the insanely powerful, tough Vermillion Princess to fluster.

"Hey, assholes, you hear me?" Ignoring his fellow classmates, Bakugou continued doing what he did best: antagonizing the rival students. "There's no point, though. Move aside, cannon fodder."

"Can we please not resort to calling those we don't even know 'cannon fodder'?!" Iida shouted back at Bakugou, to no realistic prevail. Their explosive classmate had a temper that could scare a rattlesnake shitless.

Suddenly, amongst the outside hallway crowd, a low voice responded back: "It's true, we came to get a look, but you sure are modest. Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?"

"HUH?!" A large vein bulged from the corner of Bakugou's forehead.

["Oh, no…"] His classmates shuttered in a mix of unease and embarrassment.

Stepping ahead of the accumulated crowd, a young man with messy, dark purple hair, stared down Bakugou and the other students of Class 1A with a pair of tired, triangular purple eyes. He was relatively tall in comparison to other students presently surrounding him, and he seemed to have a stoic personality to add; the kind that Bakugou tended to hate bitterly.

"Gotta say," he shrugged, while rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering." There was something unnervingly calculative with the manner of which he spoke. "Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and the other tracks."

Suddenly, it felt like he was looking at Deku, specifically. "There're quite a few of us. Did you know that? Depending on the results of this sports festival… they might consider transferring us to the hero course. I understand the reverse is also possible for you…"

Instantly, Deku felt a cold shiver shoot up his spine.

"Scoping out the competition? For a general studies kid like me, this'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Case-in-point, consider this a declaration of war."

 _["This guy too. So daring!"]_ The same exact thought ran through Deku, Uraraka, and Iida's minds.

"Fine," shocking everyone, Goku, visibly from out of nowhere, suddenly appeared before the purple haired student, looking up at him in a determined manner. No one, Stella and Deku included, saw the boy move from his last place to the current position.

 _H-He's fast!_ Deku mentally exclaimed, trying to wrap his head around the developing scene.

Goku looked up at the student, breaking into a great big grin. "Give us all ya got!" Finishing his simple claim, Goku raised up an arm for a fist bump. "So let's go all out, when the time's right!"

Before the tired looking student could respond to Goku's challenge, another character jumped up from the amassed crowd, yelling out at class 1A. He had long, pushed back gray hair, and thick pale eyelashes that encompassed his eyes. Like Kirishima, he also had razor-sharp teeth.

"Hey, I'm from class 1B, next door! Heard you guys fought some villains, wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard!" By process of elimination, that would mean Bakugou. "You better not make fools of the hero course at this thing!"

["…"] Everyone froze, overly anxious of what would happen next.

Suddenly, Bakugou grasped Goku by his tail—unknowingly using his greatest weakness against him—and shoved the monkey boy aside with relative ease, before then proceeding to uncaringly push his way through the outside crowd.

"Wait, you jerk. What're you doing to us? Thanks to you we've got a whole mob of haters now!" Kirishima yelled, annoyed by Bakugou's antics.

Barely turning his head around, Bakugou scowled. "I don't give a crap…"

["WHAAA?!"] His classmates, justifiably, lamented in return.

"I'm heading for the top." He scoffed, completely unmoved. "Why should I care?"

"TCH…! So straightforward and manly." Despite Bakugou's usual attitude, Kirishima quivered with great admiration and respect for his tough-as-nails classmate.

"The top… he's not wrong." Tokoyami additionally commentated. He was a young man with a bird-shaped head that included a yellow beak and red eyes. Despite those traits, his body had a normal human shape. Additionally, he also wore red band wrapped around his neck.

"Don't let him play you! All he's doing is winning us enemies!" Kaminari shouted, completely opposed to his friends' shared sentiment.

Midoriya, however, quietly though over Bakugou's words…

 _I'm… such an idiot…_

 _So I'm gonna be a hero. I'll make that money… so that my mom and dad can have easier lives…_

 _It's admiration for my brother that's inspired my own desire to become a hero…_

 _But your time is limited. The slight difference… it'll come to matter in a big way once you all emerge into society…_

 _So let's go all out… when the time's right…!_

 _That drive you felt… when cleaning up the beach…_

I've gotta give this my all…!

"Hey, you okay, Goku?" Deku snapped back into reality to see his friends talking with a rather pale-looking monkey boy.

"Oh, I'm good. Really, ha ha ha!" He smile never disappeared. "My tail's kinda sensitive, that's all!"

"Mind me asking, but returning to that inquiry of Stella-san's, what is your quirk?" Off topic, Iida asked the young man, curious.

His response, caused everyone to suddenly freeze again.

"…Huh? Quirk? What's that?"

 **Oh, Goku, you dolt, how could you forget what quirks are in a quirk-fueled society?! Well, is it really too much asking? Only two weeks away from the U.A. Sports Festival, things are getting heated up for this cast of new characters… but who'll be the one to take first place?! The adventure continues, next time on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, an update? Is this even real…?** **(** **ಠ** **͜ʖ** **ಠ** **)**

 **Hey, guys, Maluch here. Apologies for the long, long wait… but I've got some mediocre news. This'll be the last update till at least December 21st or later... Don't worry, I have no intention of giving up this Fic at all, but these next few weeks are just gonna be a real doozy for me.**

 **I just wanted to take a moment to update you guys, now let's get to!**

 **Remember to favorite or follow, so you don't miss out on any future chapters!**

* * *

 **The adventure never stops to wait, and neither does the monkey-boy, Son Goku, or our new crew of future heroes! Determined to give it their all, each student in Class 1-A prepares in his or her own unique way, ready and anxious for the upcoming U.A. sports festival…**

* * *

 **At the same time, somewhere from the big city, several districts away… a gentle breeze passed through the school grounds of Kuoh Private Academy, a massively sized campus, constructed on the outskirts of a town controlled by the House of Gremory…**

Behind the main high school campus, hidden away from the populous' view, stood the old school building. A unique structure to say the least; its base spruce oak boards were overrun with wild vegetation yet to be cleared; reinstated black, charcoal padding covered the top roof; and freshly painted white walls gave the impression that the old school was simply in a constructive state.

Inside the building, a handsome 9th grader excused himself as he entered the peculiarly fashioned clubroom, politely as always. His short, well-kept blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, and handsome features gave off the distinct impression that he was of Italian descent, and his expression was both equally wistful and elegant. He was the center of attention amongst the majority of his female classmates, for good reason.

Before commenting on his arrival, he took notice to the recent renovations; for the words " _Occult Research Club_ " were now posted, most elegantly, on the front of the wooden entranceway.

The school club room itself was dark and Victorian. Sprawled over the floor rested a dark red carpet, two spacious settees, and an expensive coffee table. A collection of artwork sat upon the walls, and the only source of lightening seemed to be a group of spread out candles, each colored with an orange tint. On the wall, opposite the closed windows, stood a tall grandfather clock.

"Ah, Kiba." Sitting at her desk, surrounded by copious stacks of documentation and paperwork, rested an unbelievably gorgeous creature, smiling at him with a pair of hypnotic, sky blue eyes. Her long, crimson red hair swayed gently with every graceful, elegant motion, never once settling. The color was mesmerizing, indescribable. Her porcelain skin, like that of expensive china, seemed inhumanly pure. "Do come in. How was your last scheduled customer?"

Beautiful European cheekbones, the standard school uniform, and an incredibly developed figure; this girl was Rias Gremory, the President of the Occult Research Club and prominent successor to the House of Gremory, one of the most powerful devil clans. Her voice was both seductive and silky, like honeydew; yet imposing and firm; like that of a tried-and-true underworld leader.

"It went pretty well," he smiled, "but it seems like everyone who summons me simply wants a well-cooked meal," he closed the door behind, "not that I'm complaining."

"Oh my, that isn't too bad, Kiba." A kind voice laughed at his response. Another beautiful devil, Akeno Himejima, the Vice President of the Occult Research Club, entered the room with a tray of refreshments. Her jet-black hair was tightened backwards with an elongated ribbon, sprawled down in a long, exaggerated ponytail that almost touched the ground. "You'd be surprised by human simplicity; it's really quite something, the needs of our usual customers."

Accompanying her seductive expression were a pair of dark violet eyes. Her bust, waist, and other feminine features were also way ahead in the developing schedule, and even seemed awkwardly close to popping out of the very same uniform that kept them covered. She was incredibly gorgeous, maybe even more so than the President.

The two girls were both first-year high school students and best friends at a young age. Akeno was also the first to join Rias's peerage, although Kiba heard beforehand that Rias was still leaving extra space for one specific individual, but he wasn't sure if that was entirely true or not.

"Sucks if you get a perv, though." Suddenly, a small girl devil—attributed with a unique physique of short, silver hair and buttery, yellow eyes—spoke up, while eating snacks on one of the clubroom couches. Unlike Rias and Akeno, she wore a unique hair contraption snapped onto her front locks: a cartoonish cat figure, one popular amongst young girls below the fifth grade. Her name was Koneko, and she was the youngest and most recent member of the peerage.

"Well, thankfully, I've yet to deal with anyone like that." Kiba smiled, amused by his little kohai. Despite her young age, Koneko was tougher than steel when interacting with delinquents and other forms of deviancy.

Taking a seat next to her, he picked up a random, unused book from the coffee table and started to read. He really had to admit it; their reserved space was comfy like no other.

Long ago, the Occult Research Club was abolished due to a lack of legitimate members. Upon their entry into high school, however, Rias and Akeno revived the dead club as the brand-new President and Vice-President, quietly changing it into a sort of home base for the peerage.

"Ugh… not again…" Suddenly, the President gasped a loud, annoyed groan, surprising both Kiba and Koneko. The President rarely acted her age around them. Akeno, however, sighed a light chuckle as if she already knew what was ailing their master. "It'll make both Sir Zeoticus and Sirzechs very happy, Rias. They insisted that we come too, you know?"

"President, what's happening?" Kiba asked as he gently closed his book, then turned alongside Koneko to look at the reddened President. "Is it Riser Phoenix, again?" He asked, concerned.

Rias simply cupped both hands over her expression, then let out an over-exaggerated sigh. "No, it's nothing especially important, my cute little servants. My brother's birthday is a week away, that's all." She dropped her hands, then comfortably sat further back in her chair.

"After 12 years, he's finally made room in his busy schedule to spend time with me, except I know now just how much of a gross siscon he really is." She shook her head, but smiled, beautifully. "He's invited us all to the Gremory estate for the weekend, there we'll be watching the most popular human event, the U.A. Sports Festival."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, far away and unbeknownst to an older Rias and Akeno, Son Goku flew across the skies on his Nimbus, after successfully completing his first day at high school…**

"Man, I'm starving…! Guess I gots ta be quiet about the whole 'quirk' thing. Midoriya said it's really important." Goku reminisced out loud, while cruising atop the fluffy, yellow cloud.

Following the end of class, away from earshot, he was immediately told by his new classmate, Midoriya, to keep his lack of a quirk under wraps from the other students. Truthfully, Goku didn't quite understand what the big deal was, but he also understood he was never really the brightest to begin with, so he did as he was told.

Continuing to fly at a respectably continuous pace, the Flying Nimbus soon passed over the last mountain top, and Goku had finally arrived home again. There, at the base of the forest, stood his Grandfather's hut, just as he had left it four years ago.

Goku—sitting atop the magical yellow cloud—took a second to admire and take in the warm, relaxing, evening sunlight—creasing over the tall, golden tree-lines. The forest was rather quiet today, no birds, chipmunks, not a single soul in sight… just a simple brush of cool wind, sweeping past the surround, abundant, crisp vegetation. Nostalgia immediately struck him like a bullet. Here he felt truly at ease; among the forest he was completely and utterly at peace…

Suddenly, he remembered her again.

 _The girl wore a pretty violet dress over a small white shirt and boyish brown shorts. Her skin was a beautiful, even mystic, snowy porcelain, the likes of which he'd never seen. "Well?" She pouted. Her eyes were bluer than the nearby lakes, hidden between the mountains. Long, crimson hair ran down her small shoulders, and smaller twirls hung up to the sides like miniature crescent moons; above sat a cute, twirly crest. "Okay… then why don't you help me find the Dragon Balls? Your grandpa did tell you to be nice to girls, right?"_

Goku dropped himself off the Flying Nimbus, then went inside his old hut. All Might had offered him a place to stay, and there was always his comfy futon back at Kame House, but nothing really quite beat home sweet home. Goku had been traveling all around the world for three years now, fighting mercenary armies, meeting fun new people, and getting insanely stronger. Unbeknownst to himself, Goku was now one of the top, if not the strongest, earth-bound mortals.

Inside, he placed down his backpack and Power Pole, then got dressed into his newest gi: the **Turtle School Uniform** , created by Master Roshi himself. Goku's new uniform consisted of an orange tank top with matching baggy pants, blue wristbands, blue training shoes and a blue obi tightly tied over his waist. On the back of the tank top, there was a handcrafted large Turtle School kanji, and on the front-left side was a smaller version of the exact same symbol.

"Alrighty!" Utterly ecstatic, Goku practically leapt through his doorway as he proceeded to dash over, down the man-made, gravel path. As he continued running at a speed faster than any rocket, Goku began planning out his training regimen for the next few days. He could barely hold back the building of excitement deep within his chest. Once more, adventure awaited him!

* * *

 **Back in Kuoh, late in the evening…**

Rias and Akeno entered the saunas gorgeous chambers, both wrapped in white towels that simply outlined their developing, eccentric curves. The spa chambers were built underground, decorated with beautiful iconography, colored stones, and rare, invaluable gems. Both girls loosened off the material, allowing their snowy figures and skin to be seen bare.

"Remember when we used to come here all the time, telling each other secrets and other fun stories, Rias?" A girl spoke as she joined the two, accompanied by her own Queen, Tsubaki Shinra. "This sauna was built for my personal use; it's a gift from my sister. It's near my stronghold, so nobody, but us four, can enter." Sona Sitri, Rias's oldest friend, smiled at the crimson princess.

"Yeah, I used to always get in trouble with my Mom. Silly stuff like that. And I remember you only complaining about your sister." Rias laughed, grinning like a girl her age.

Presently, they were at Sona's place, enjoying the custom, underground spa. After finishing up all after school activities, including peerage work and supernatural tasks, they were invited to sleepover. It was friday after all, and even devils needed to have some fun every once in a while.

"Oh my," Akeno cutely laughed, "I sometimes forget that the two of you were so close."

"Yes, but that was in the past, remember?" Rias shrugged as all four girls took a seat around the spa room.

"True," nodded, softening her expression in a rare smile, "yet Akeno joined Rias's peerage long before I joined Sona's."

Sona laughed while pushing back her glasses. "It's not a race, Tsubaki. Although, I am admittedly a little jealous that Rias got a boy into her peerage before I did."

Her friend laughed in return, crossing one porcelain leg over the other. "Kiba is an immensely valued member of my peerage, but he's like a little brother to me. Nothing more. Just like you Sona, I've not interested in that sort of thing."

"My, my, you'll never date anybody at this rate." Her Queen teased, showing off a sly grin.

"Oh," Rias smirked in a similar manner, "I thought you didn't even like guys, Akeno."

"You never cared about guys either, Rias. You said they're all alike. Like-master-like-servant." She stuck out her tongue, causing all the girls to laugh together.

"Well… that's not entirely true, on my part…" Suddenly, Sona blushed and curled up her legs.

Her words immediately struck Tsubaki with genuine surprise, but Rias and Akeno both wholeheartedly understood where she was coming from.

Akeno brought her lips together in a sad smile, then looked up at the decorated ceiling. All she could do now was imagine the young, heroic boy. The one who saved her and used the Great Dragon, Shenron, to resurrect her mother. "What do you think he's doing right now…? On another adventure, training his heart out, or… no… I doubt he'd be looking for us…"

Rias, too, wore an expression of regret. "…Whatever it is, I hope he's having fun…"

 **The shared wishes of three girls go unheard in the night… while far away, in his forest, the subject of their affection continues his rigorous training. Will Goku reunite with his old friends, what evil figures lurk in the shadows, and who will stand as victor of the upcoming sports festival…?! Find out next time on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**

* * *

 **Special Extra: Character Bios (more to come)!**

 **Son Goku (Kakarot)**

 **Rank: Lower-Class Saiyan**

 **Species: Saiyan**

 **Weapon: Power-Pole**

 **Power: Superhuman strength,**

 **superhuman speed, superhuman durability, superhuman senses, and Hermit Kamehameha**

 **Power level: 150**

* * *

 **Izuku Midoriya**

 **Rank: High School Student**

 **Species: Human**

 **Power: One-For-All**

 **Power level: 7.25 (Base; not including use of quirk)**

* * *

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Rank: High-class Devil**

 **Species: Pure Devil**

 **Power: Power of Destruction**

 **Power Level: 47**

* * *

 **Himejima Akeno**

 **Rank: Low-class Devil**

 **Species: Reincarnated Devil (Former half-human half fallen angel)**

 **Power: Elemental Magic**

 **Power Level: 38**

* * *

 **All Might**

 **Rank: Number One Hero**

 **Species: Human**

 **Power: One-For-All (remnants)**

 **Power Level: 185 (roughly)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Somewhere, high above the skies, on a soon to be concluding plane ride…**

Resting in a comfy leather seat, Master Roshi, clad in a sharp, dark business suit and well-fashioned hat, suddenly stirred awake from his short nap to the soothing voice of a female attendant making an announcement over the aircraft intercom.

" _Attention passengers, we'll be arriving soon at Musutafu Airport on Honshu Island, where the famed U.A. Sports Festival is being held. Please fasten your seat-belts._ "

Right across the aisle, Yamcha, wearing a fashionable tan coat, glanced as his seat-mate, Puar. "Wow, I can't believe this'll be our first time seeing the U.A. Sports Festival. It's crazy to think that Goku just finished participating in the 22nd Tenka-Ichi Budokai, and now he's doing this."

The furry creature, his best friend, giggled and waved her arms in excitement. "It's all so overwhelming! I can't wait to see Goku-san again, Yamcha-sama!"

Having just competed in the last martial arts tournament alongside Goku, Yamcha was pleasantly surprised to hear that his old rival was actually making friends his own age, again.

Sitting behind them, Bulma chuckled and closed the reading material on her tablet. "FUFFUFFU… thinking about how tough he was during the tournament, I wonder if Goku's gotten somehow even stronger." In stark contrast with her teenage years, Bulma now had shorter hair and a far more mature look. She also wore an opened up orange sweatshirt, a red shirt underneath, white skirt, orange socks and blue shoes with bright orange laces.

"Hah," Oolong, sitting next to Bulma, grinned, "that kid never ceases to amaze me."

Across from Bulma, a blonde vixen, wearing a black top with green pants, panicked out loud, while violently squirming in her seat. "UUUUUH! Whe-whenever I ride a plane, it makes me wanna hijack it…!"

"P-Please restrain yourself, Launch!" Sitting next to her, the Turtle desperately tried his best to calm down the girl with the violent, explosive personality. Launch joined the others at Kame house less than four years ago, the result of Goku's blunder at trying to find the old perverted Master Roshi a girlfriend.

"W-Whatever! Say, that Tien fella is comin' too, right?!" Launch glanced over at Bulma.

"I got extra tickets for both him and Chiaotzu, so hopefully they'll still take up my offer." Bulma smiled back. Tien Shinhan, a disciplined, reclusive and heavily devoted martial artist, was one of the strongest Earthlings next to Goku. He was originally a student of the Crane School who desired revenge against Goku for defeating his mentor, Mercenary Tao, but quickly realized he was on the wrong side thanks to some friendly advice from Master Roshi.

As a flight attendant approached the unique group to peacefully sort out the commotion, Master Roshi stopped her, beading tiny balls of sweat. "H-Hey stewardess lady," he stammered, clearly in some from of distress, "I gotta go poop!" Suddenly, he blurted out.

"Huh?!" The young woman was understandably taken aback from the old geezer's childish-like request. "I-I'm terribly sorry, but we will be landing shortly, so could you please hold it in for a little more…?"

"Roger!" Master Roshi shouted, while shaking profusely. "P-Please land this thing quickly!" He wiggled in his seat, feeling the the full force of the uncomfortable constipation. "MUMUMU… UKUKUKUH…!"

Everyone else, unbelievably embarrassed by the old man's actions, quietly pretended like they simply didn't know him. They would be landing soon, so they could wait it out. Thanks to Bulma's influence, the group managed to obtain prime seating for the upcoming sports festival, and everyone was excited to see their good friend, Son Goku, in action, once again!

* * *

 **Further in the city of Musutafu. The two weeks of rigorous training and preparation flew right on by for our newly-introduced heroes…**

Overhead, a flock of birds soared high in the light-blue sky. It was mid-morning, and just outside the archway of the U.A. main entranceway, a dense crowd camped around the external walls, awaiting the epic, grandeur spectacle of a day to come.

A young reporter sighed, surrounded by her fellow colleagues, as she glanced at the the time on her watch. "This security check's taking forever…"

Three hours had passed and barely anyone had gotten through into the school or stadium yet. Her cameraman shrugged, simultaneously wiping a smudge of grease off his camera lens. "No helping it, boss. They're on guard after that villain attack, and a lot of people are speaking out against the event this year."

"Controversy means higher ratings for us," she spun around, a fiery determination lit in her eyes, "and at the center of it all Class 1-A! Today's the day of the U.A. Sports Festival! Nothing gets more exciting than this, baby!"

* * *

 **Amongst the festival stalls, three Pro Heroes walked together while chatting…**

"Given that they always put their experience to good strategic use and give it their all for this last chance, the third-years usually take center stage… yet all eyes are on the first-years this time around. Ain't it somethin'?" Death Arms, a tall, muscular hero, commentated as he and the other two heroes continued their set patrol.

The man besides Death Arms responded with a slight nod. "I would have liked to do some scouting of my own." Kamui Woods, a popular hero amongst the higher rankings, crossed his arms, suddenly regretting his usage of time. Known for being quite serious and focused as a hero, he could get easily depressed when someone took his glory or credit on the job.

Death Arms shrugged. "Whaddya gonna do. They asked us to take security detail."

"Looks like they called in Pro Heroes from all over the country." Walking in front of the two, a beautiful, voluptuous young woman, Mt. Lady, reported as she glanced around the busy area, while snacking on a box of fresh takoyaki. She had purple eyes and long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair curled into two strands to frame her face.

"I still can't believe you did that to that poor guy…" Kamui Woods sighed, referring to an earlier incident where Mt. Lady had used her immense sexual appeal to snag a free snack from an innocent, wooed vender.

The cute Pro Hero simply turned around and shot Kamui Woods an adorable wink.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the Class 1-A Prep Room, everyone patiently awaits the hour…**

"Huh, so this is what y'all wear?" Goku grinned as he easily hopped up and down in the school gym uniform: a blue tracksuit with thick white lines over the upper body and legs, which form the letters "UA". Instead of a traditional gi, he went with what his fellow classmates were wearing.

"Oh my God, you're so cute in that getup!" Mina squealed in delight as she grabbed Goku from behind, cuddling him as if he were an oversized teddy bear. It only took a few weeks, but Goku was already a welcome member of the classroom.

"Would you stop hogging him?! He's not a child!" Stella quickly pried Goku away from Mina like a young girl hogging her favorite toy.

"What, you jealous?" Mina grinned deviously.

"N-No! I'm just annoyed, that's all!" The crimson princess blushed and shouted back.

"Why do people keep pulling me around?" Goku asked, yet to no proper avail.

"Is everyone good and ready?! The event's about to begin soon!" Iida loudly announced, to nobody's surprise. No matter the scenario, he took his role as class representative seriously, perhaps even a little too much so.

"Wish I could've worn my costume." Kaminari lamented, while leaning his weight back in a folding chair. Today, everyone in Class 1-A wore the standard gym uniform.

"They're not allowed, in the interest of fairness." Tokoyami responded from across the table that many of the students were sitting at.

Meanwhile, as the students conversed, Deku tried his best to keep his composure together, unknowingly finding himself in a strange, constant pace around the room. His usual nerves were getting to him, but he couldn't find a way to part away with his anxieties.

"Midoriya." Suddenly, a cold voice brought him back to reality, and he turned around to face one of his fellow classmates. He was tall and built, with longish hair, evenly split between white on the right and crimson on his left, a adequate reflection his Quirk. A crude burn scar ran over his turquoise left eye, unlike his greyed right eye.

"Todoroki… what is it?" Deku was genuinely surprised. Focused and unemotional, Todoroki was a lone wolf who preferred to keep to himself instead of hanging out with other people. Like Momo and Goku, he was of the few who were accepted into U.A. through official recommendations.

"Objectively speaking… I'm stronger than you. More capable."

"Huh?!" His words ran through Midoriya like the ice. "S-sure…" Everyone in the class froze like a rock, drawn into the potential bout between the two classmates.

Todoroki slightly leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "All Might's got his eyes on you, doesn't he."

Deku's eyes widened, but he didn't speak. Goku, too, stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"Now I'm not about to pry into why that is, but I will beat you."

"OOH! A deceleration of war from the strongest in the class?!" Kaminari hollered, utterly shocked. Everyone else was also astounded by Todoroki's sudden, last-minute words.

"Hey, man," Kirishima quickly stood, trying to diffuse the situation, "why pick a fight now?! We're about to go on…"

Todoroki didn't let him finish. "I really don't care. I'm not pretending to be anyone's friend, here." He turned back to face Midoriya. "Got it?"

Deku glanced down at the floor, then tightly balled his fists. He had to speak up from himself. "Todoroki, I'm not sure why you felt the need to tell me you'll beat me. You're clearly stronger… and I can't measure up to most of the others here in skill. Objectively speaking, even…"

"Don't be so negative, Midoriya. No need…" Again, Kirishima tried to ease the situation, and yet…

"But…!" Midoriya, suddenly, shouted. "Everyone… even the kids from the other courses are aiming for the top. And I'm… well, let me say this. I'm not gonna fall behind." He looked back up at Todoroki, straight into his eyes, boiling with unrelenting determination.

" **I'm going for it too. With everything I've got!** "

"…" Todoroki was a smidgen taken aback, but quickly straightened himself out. "Right."

Somewhere in the background of the shocked class, Bakougo scowled and Goku smiled. To tell the world that they were here and ready, the future-heroes were ready to give the sports festival their complete all.

 **The first event of the U.A. Sports Festival begins, next time, on "Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, did you know that Maluch updated?**

 **Huh? Bull. That guy doesn't upload jack anymore!**

 **No I swear, check it out!**

* * *

 **Okay, okay. Hey, guess what? I'm not dead! What?! An update...?!**

 **So let's be really for a moment here, yes, I lost complete interest in writing this project, and I was just doing me: enjoying life, school, and spending quality time with family and friends.**

 **Here's where the good news comes in. I'm back, excited to continue this story, and will actually be uploading weekly!**

 **That's right, you heard me right, weekly! But, it'll be up to you guys.** Comment/private message me if you want Monday or Wednesday updates. **I can only do one or the other, so please let me know, c'mon son! Also, this chapter's probably full of spelling and grammatical errors cause I didn't bother checking over it all. If you spot any, feel free to let me know.**

 **Thanks, as always, for everyone's support, and go watch Dragon Ball Super: Broly**

 **The film was awesome! Okay, enough crap, let's get to it!**

* * *

 **Kuoh, Japan. The early morning right before the events of the highly anticipated U.A. Sports Festival…**

A trickle of bright, warm sunlight managed to squeeze itself past the slanted, indoor blinds, revealing the contents of a well-kept bedroom. Just before a stationed alarm clock, set above an expensive bed frame, could erupt into its usual, scheduled buzz, a snowy hand quickly reached up, from under the dark covers, and stopped the device just in time.

Slowly, the covers slipped off as a beautiful girl sat herself up, now fully awake. She exhaled a gentle, soft yawn, as she rolled off the comfortable mattress. Rias Gremory, popular Kuoh Academy student and President of the Occult Research Club, begins her day rather early, as do most devils.

After brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower, she then moved on to her early morning studies. Club and peerage activities normally took up the majority of her afternoons, so Rias promptly readjusted her schedule around. After trying it out, Rias realized that the calming morning simply provided the perfect environment for studying.

Taking a moment to first stretch out, she then took a seat at her desk and began to work. An hour or two passed, and after completing all her school assignments, roughly by seven, she got dressed and ate breakfast. Everyday, practically, she wore the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform and pair of brown dress shoes over comfy white crew-length socks.

Without exception, Rias was a gorgeous young woman gifted with pale, white skin; bright blue eyes like the sky; and a buxom, curvaceous figure. Long, beautiful crimson hair reached all the way down to her sensual thighs, while a single hair strand, or crest, stuck out from the top of her peak. Thanks to her natural beauty, Rias never felt the need to keep up appearances. The young devil firmly believed that what really truly mattered came from inside, mainly one's individuality.

Finally ready to go, Rias quickly picked up her travel bag and departed from the apartment. Downstairs, right outside her accommodation, a friendly group, her peerage, immediately greeted her. There was Akeno, her oldest friend and trusted Queen; Kiba, her appointed Knight; and Koneko, a tough, little Rook who took crap from no one. Like Rias, everyone else was dressed in the school uniform as well.

"Guys, I thought we all agreed to meet at the station." She made a face, but quickly chuckled the whole thing off, realizing there was no point to arguing. Today they were off from school, so there was some leniency. Everyone in Rias's peerage was cordially invited down to the underworld to celebrate Sirzechs's birthday, and to watch the famed U.A. Sports Festival.

"Maybe," Akeno smiled," but I decided that it would've been better for us all to wait for our master, and considering how long you took to get ready anyways… I'd say that was the right case of judgment." She finished her sentence with a sly wink.

"Please, don't be so overdramatic." Rias teased back, then turned towards her two other peerage members, Kiba and Koneko. "Did you two agree to this?" She asked.

"I wasn't going to argue with the Vice-president." Kiba smiled, while using one of his free hands to take his master's baggage. As the only male in the group, momentarily, he presently carried the majority of everyone's stuff for the trip.

"Waiting at a train station alone sucks anyways." Koneko respond, predictably.

"Well, you're certainly not wrong." Rias smiled before leaning down to hug her little kohai in a tight, sisterly embrace. "C'mon now," she stood back up, "we can't afford to miss our train."

* * *

 **Standing together, outside the terminal pick-up, Bulma and the rest of our heroes, and old acquaintances, have finally made it to Musutafu airport, patiently awaiting a certain old hermit to finish up his business…**

At the edge of the busy street—standing and doing nothing of especial interest—everyone watched the busy traffic fly on by, while waiting on Master Roshi to eventually return. Suddenly, another yellow taxi drove by, prompting an irked Oolong to loudly groan his current displeasure. "He's soooo slow. How long's he intend to stay in the bathroom?"

"Crap, are we gonna lose our seats for the school festival?" Whined Yamcha as he turned to face his girlfriend, Bulma. Also right besides him, both Puar and Oolong looked up at the genius girl with equally optimistic expressions. Meanwhile, Launch and the Turtle continued to keep watch over the passing traffic.

Bulma glanced over her watch, then let out a dramatic sigh. "No, but it'll be harder to get in if we continue wasting anymore precious time." Their seating at the stadium to watch Goku and his school were reserved, but to get into the festival itself was going to be one hot mess.

"Heeeeeey, sorry for the wait!" Suddenly, galloping through the terminal automatic doorways with a big happy grin, Master Roshi waved to the others, while loudly yelling for all of the public to hear. "That turd just wouldn't come out!"

"God you said that so loud…" Bulma reddened with embarrassment. Master Roshi might have been one of the strongest fighters to walk the earth, but that did very little to excuse his childish attitude. The old master had zero shame, and everyone, asides Goku, knew it.

Quickly brushing off the sudden ludicrous situation, no thanks in part to the old man's jarring antics, Bulma waved a pair of incoming taxis, hoping they'd stop. Luckily, both yellow vehicles came to a sudden halt, and the front driver rolled down his window. "Yes ma'am?" He lifted up his ball cap in greetings. "Where can I take you all, today?"

"Sorry for the trouble," Bulma immediately leaned into the window, "but please take us to the U.A. festival grounds as fast as you can!"

"Sure thing," he nodded as people began to pile into his car, "I'll try my best."

* * *

 **As Bulma and the others race to the U.A. Sports Festival… meanwhile, in the dimensional pocket known to many as the Underworld, several familiar faces greet one another again, right before the start of the human sports event…**

Amongst the many attentive butlers and maids, a silver-haired woman with ruby eyes—known famously amongst the devils as the Strongest Queen and the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation—stood out and smiled as Rias and the others departed from their carriage, which brought them from the main train station. "Welcome back, Lady Gremory. Once again, you've arrived early." She turned to face the rest of the peerage. "It's good to see everyone again, welcome back to the main Gremory Estate."

"It's good to see you too, Grayfia-sama." Rias politely greeted her sister-in-law, as the other peerage members, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko, bowed their heads in respect.

"Yes, it's been some time since our last visit." Akeno lifted her head. "Thank you, as always, for taking great care of my mother."

"It seems everyone had a safe trip, good." The standing attendees moved to the side, and Grayfia motioned towards a massive, looming structure, past the gardens. Following the pathway ahead would lead to a towering castle, Rias's home. "If you'd please follow me, everyone's patiently waiting inside for the start of the event."

"Wow, wealth really doesn't put it lightly…" Kiba blinked as he glanced around the environment. He had visited the main Gremory estate once, back when he was first adopted into Rias's peerage. To him, it felt as though the place had only gotten larger.

Following the maid's orders, Rias and the others walked together through the front garden. Green, well-kept foliage overflowed the surroundings in which the group traveled as they neared another smooth-stone pathway, drawing towards the large gateway, up ahead. All around, beautiful patches of rose and yellow tulip bloomed as if it was summer, custom fountains and park benches added to the decorated, natural scenery, and a stream of colorful birds flew by.

Onward, they soon reached the great, elegant structure; it was a massive castle that lay out like some sort of oversized mansion. As if predicting their approach, the group was greeted by the slow opening of two colossal gates in the entranceway, revealing everything inside. The first hallway, architecturally, was split; it was half Greco inspired, no thanks in part to the artwork covering the right side of the walls, and half Art Deco. Butlers and maids, on either side, bowed as Rias and her friends walked by.

"Big Sister Rias!" A high-pitched, excited voice echoed from the end of the hallway, belonging to a young child. His striking crimson hair, like that of Rias's, ruffled up and down as he rushed straight into her arms. "Welcome home!"

"I'm home, Millicas!" Rias smiled as she cuddled the sweet little boy. "You've grown much bigger since I've last visited!" The small boy, Millicas Gremory, was next-in-line to the Gremory Clan after Rias.

At the doorway exiting the hall, Grayfia waved for the group to continue walking. "Everyone, please enter." Gallantly, she opened the door to reveal a massive living space, which Millicas immediately rushed into, shouting.

"Big Sister Rias has come home!" Millicas yelled as he jumped into the arms of yet another woman, waiting inside for Rias and the others.

"Now, now. Such poor behavior." She smiled as she caressed his soft, red hair. "You should know better, Millicas." She looked up to see Rias and the others. "Rias, I'm glad to see you again." Venelana Gremory looked strikingly similar to her daughter, Rias, yet had shorter, flaxen hair and violet eyes much like the other natural born members of the Bael Clan. Due to her lineage and biology, she physically appeared around the same age as both her young daughter and older son.

"It has been a long time, Lady Venelana." Akeno bowed, smiling. "Is my mother doing well?"

"Oh, Akeno, she's splendid as always," Venelana chuckled, "she's currently with the others in the showroom." Several years ago, a young monkey child, answering to the name Son Goku, used the unlimited power of the mighty dragon, Shenron, to bring Akeno's mother back to life. Afterwards, Shuri took up the role as one of the head Gremory maids, alongside Grayfia.

Although Shuri and Akeno desperately wanted to meet the young boy once again, he'd seemingly disappeared. Sirzechs even took it upon himself to search for the young boy, but Master Roshi, the boy's late teacher, informed him and the others that Goku had gone on and adventure all on his own, searching for the Four-Star Ball.

"I am glad you all look well," Venelana nodded to both Kiba and Koneko, "it has been some time." She then turned to her daughter. "Rias, please show everyone to the showroom. Your brother's been quite ecstatic about this, 'U.A. Sports Festival.' I'm sure he'll be quite happy that you've come home for his birthday."

"Ah, he's so annoying sometimes…" Rias sighed as she and the others began to make their way to yet another section of the massive house; meanwhile, Venelana, Grayfia, and Millicas followed, trailing not too far behind.

"Here it is." Soon, they reached their destination, and Rias opened the doors to enter first.

The showroom was far more 'homey', unlike the Gremory's gargantuan theatre, and more in line with a comfortable, royal living room. Inside, Sirzechs and his father, Zeoticus, sat together at the side, discussing the upcoming human sports festival. To their right, Shuri politely chatted with Sona and Tsubaki, who'd arrived just a tad bit earlier than Rias and the others.

"Ah, you've made it!" Sirzechs and Zeoticus stood to greet their guests and family. Meanwhile, Shuri made her way to Akeno. The two immediately embraced each other in a tight hug.

"My little, Akeno." She gently stroked her daughter's hair. Akeno was now around the same height as her mother, if not just a tiny wedge taller.

"Mother," she held on tight, "I'm so glad to see you're doing well."

"Oh," Suddenly, Zeoticus whimpered fake tears, "if only my lovely, little daughter would act so affectionately to her poor, sad father as well!"

"I completely understand your wish. What a terrible debacle this has become!" Sirzechs nodded, while pretending to hold back tears like his father. "She's become so rebellious at her age! Isn't it awful?!"

"W-What are you two saying?!" Rias cried out, embarrassed by her family's antics.

"Dear…"

"Sirzechs…"

Both men paled, turning even whiter than their natural skin tones, and slowly turned to face the ominous voices. Both their wives glared at them with piercing expressions akin to sharpened daggers, a sign that immediately told them that they ought to act more dignified, otherwise suffer the terrifying wrath of their spouses.

"Ah, yes… well, now that everybody is finally here," Sirzechs motioned to the lavish settees surrounding them, dearly hoping to change the subject so his wife wouldn't give him a punishment later, "let's get this party started!"

"It seems some things never change, huh?" Sona smiled as she greeted Rias. The two friends were the best of rivals, and had equally strange family members.

"Yes… I find that more apparent, everyday." Rias sighed back, but smiled nevertheless. Family was family, no matter how crazy or wacky they could sometimes get.

"Kiba, Koneko, would you two like to sit with me?" Tsubaki pat the empty space besides her on a nearby couch.

"We appreciate it." Rias's knight politely nodded.

"Thanks." Koneko followed suit, and the two shared the seating with Sona's Queen.

"I'm still surprised that this is how your brother wanted to spend his birthday." Sona spoke as she, Rias, and Akeno found a place to sit together.

"He's always had a soft spot for human heroes and martial arts," Rias shrugged, "don't ask me."

"Oh my, yet you love Japanese culture the point of obsession, Rias." Akeno laughed.

"Oh, Akeno!" Rias pouted, reddening from the claim. "You're exaggerating things!"

"Hey," Millicas piped up, sitting between his father and grandfather, "it's finally starting! I can't wait to see the Pro Heroes!"

A magical screen manifested in the air, revealing a massive stadium, overrun with crowds on elevated fans. Without warning, suddenly, an ecstatic voice shrieked from the large display, one of the two chosen announcers for the U.A. Sports Festival, the human Pro Hero known as Present Mic. " _It's the U.A.'s Sports Festival! The one time each year when our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle!_ " His shrill voice echoed throughout the ears of the attentive devils like a pair of kitchen knives sharpening roughly against each other.

"Oh, wow, his voice is just insufferable!" Rias groaned in displeasure, a shared sentiment amongst her friends and family, asides from her older brother, who'd instead gotten quite visibly excited.

"Perhaps," he smiled like a child wooed by a grand-sized toyshop, "but Present Mic is quite the popular hero in the human world. Him coming on, now, also means the festival is about to start. It's really quite astonishing how incredible some of these humans, especially the super-powered children, are."

Rias, Akeno, and Sona, alike, shared a dubious look with Grayfia, Shuri, and Venelana, sitting just across the room, but ultimately gave up the ghost and returned their central focus to the display up above. The dense, overpopulated crowds, on-screen, loudly shouted with an almost frivolous, nonsensical cry of excitement—at least to a devil—following the Pro Hero's introduction.

"Wow, they're really getting into this…" Kiba awed, surprised that a single human event could generate such feverish enthusiasm.

"What a pain…" Sighed Koneko, who wasn't exactly too thrilled by the screaming coming from the projection above.

" _First up,_ " the announcer, Present Mic, continued on, " _you know who I'm talkin' about! The Miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villian attack with their steely willpower! The First-years of the Hero Course!_ "

Suddenly, time abruptly froze, as the student participants walked out into the light.

" _ **It's Class 1-A!**_ "

* * *

 **Just a few minutes before… back at the U.A. Stadium, walking in the tunnels leading towards the center stage… with the whole of the world watching… our heroes nervously get ready to take center stage in the crowded stadium, ready to proudly exclaim and finally tell the world that "I am here!"**

The grey concrete tunnel echoed with the sounds of footsteps and thumping heartbeats as the first-years of Class 1-A drew closer and closer to the designated endpoint. Up ahead, they could hear the loud, shouting cries of an ecstatic, heavily populated stadium. This was finally it, their very first chance at a spot in the limelight.

"You're not nervous at all, are you?" Midoriya awkwardly chuckled, glancing down besides at the lively monkey boy, Son Goku. Others walking among the crowd of students included the straightforward Iida, the head class representative; Uraraka, the bubbly gravity wielder; Mina; Tsu; and a surprisingly curious Stella, the flaming princes herself.

There wasn't much known about the mysterious transfer student, but Midoriya and the other's could tell that this wasn't just any normal boy. There was something different, unnatural about him, and that was saying quite a lot when everyone in the world practically had super-powers. Goku looked up at him, smiled and then laughed, clearly unbothered by the upcoming tournament.

In fact, he seemed to be the one the most excited about this tournament, out of them all. "Not really! I just love competing against strong opponents!"

"What a manly spirit!" Uraraka vigorously nodded, overhearing the two's conversation.

"He's even more pumped for this than us." Tsu croaked.

Just up ahead, suddenly, the students could hear the fans' exhilarating screams increase by volume ten-fold, echoing from the entrance of the tunnel. "The students are coming out! It's the first-years! Go get em', guys!" They heard one loud yell, over the others.

Midoriya furrowed his brow, reminiscing over the important words from his teacher and mentor, All Might… " _I need you to tell the world… 'I am here!'"_

"Got it, All Might." He whispered to himself.

Ahead, the screeching of Present Mic carried on. " **The Miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villian attack with their steely willpower! The First-years of the Hero Course!** "

There was a flash of bright light as they exited the tunnel, finally seeing the crowd that'd been awaiting them.

" **It's Class 1-A!** "

[" **YEAHHHH! WOOOOO! GOOOO, HEROES!** "] The surrounding fans literally burst into a wave of uncontrollable excitement, jumping out of their seats and waving makeshift banners, as the class finally made their way out the tunnel and into the view of the public. The massive stadium was booked, filled to the brim with bystanders from all over the globe, each more than ready for the event of a lifetime.

An explosive display of fireworks, a beautiful, vivid assortment of colors, erupted and cracked high above the sky. The stadium itself was a massive oval-shaped, open structure with three packed floors and several overhead screens, each displaying a constant, live feed of the festival. The inner space, where some games of the festival would take place, was a large, flat square of solid concrete, surrounded by well-presented grass.

"Whoaaaa… what a crowd…" Midoriya shook like a leaf, and nervously commentated as he glanced up at the surrounding assembly of intense fans.

"Wowy!" Goku exclaimed, completely blown away by the sheer size of the attending crowd. Leisurely, he began jumping up and down like an overhyped four year old. "Gramps sure wasn't kiddin', whatta amazin' place!" He glanced around at the surrounding arena. "Crazy…!" His black eyes widened, flashing with anticipation.

"It's quite amazing," Iida agreed with his jumpy classmate, while analyzing the multitude of fans. "We're expected to put on the best performance we can in front of so many spectators! I suppose this is merely one more necessary skill if we hope to become heroes."

"They're really giving us too much credit…" Kirishima glanced around as well, understandably nervous like his other 1-A classmates. "But we won't let it shake us, right, Bakugo…?" He looked over to his tough, blonde classmate.

"Nope. Just gets me pumped up." The explosive student brought his lips back into a sharp, devilish grin, proving he was just as bloodthirsty as they had all originally feared.

"He's really quite full of himself, isn't he?" Stella approached at the side, quietly murmuring to Uraraka.

"Huh?!" Uraraka, suddenly, jumped back in surprise. "S-Stella-san, you're talking to me?!"

"W-What?!" The crimson princess blushed and shouted back. "I-Is that so wrong?! I might be royalty, yes, but that doesn't… mean… I can have… friends…too…" She quickly turned quiet in embarrassment as two literal puffs of smoke escaped her red ears.

"Wow, even the princess gets embarrassed, huh." Tsu joined in the two's conversation, and stuck out her tongue. "Did Son Goku give you a little extra courage, Stella-chan?"

"W-W-Whatever are you saying?!" Suddenly, Stella loudly stammered, then blushed even further and grasped onto her cheeks, unsure of how to respond again. "I'm just admittedly intrigued with his quirk abilities, that's all…"

"I am as well, truthfully." Tsu nodded. "He said his quirk is "tail", so it'll be interesting to see what he can do…" The girls turned to look over at Goku, standing with both Midoriya and Iida. Genuinely, everyone just wanted to see what the kid was capable of.

Suddenly, Present Mic began shouting into the microphone again, stirring up the already crazed audience even further. "Following Class B, it's Classes C, D, and E of General Studies…!" As he continued, more students began piling into the stadium, the opposition that Class 1-A would be competing against today. "And here come the Support Course Classes, F, G, an H! And the Business Course…"

Several more groups of students emerged from the opposite gateways, circled around the stadium. Joining Class 1-A, selected individuals shot their rivals some rather threatening looks. "We're just here to make the others look good." One of the Support students muttered to a female classmate standing besides him, as they both glanced over at everyone in Class 1-A with sharp, irritated eyes.

"Hard to get motivated…" She responded, crossing both arms together in obvious displeasure. It was true that the odds weren't exactly in their favor, especially since the head class of First-years were the best of the absolute best, and boasted real-life experience against actual dangerous villains.

Quietly listening in on his classmates, a young man with messy, dark purple hair, slowly glanced over at the other group of students from Class 1-A, focusing mainly on two specific individuals… Midoriya Izuku and Son Goku…

It was time for the games to begin…!

* * *

 **As he suddenly appeared on the display above, unexpectedly, the boy that they so desperately sought to one day meet again… joy and shock couldn't even come close to describing the feelings resonating, stirring deep within many of the devils sitting together… perhaps it was just a simple array of emotions that were built up until now… but never mind that… because…**

 **Four years passed, and Son Goku was finally back!**

"N-No way… I-I can't believe…" Rias stood, transfixed to the screen right before her. A light trickle of tears quietly began to form at the ends of her shiny, blue eyes. Her head felt heavy, and an intense, warm feeling began to forcefully surge within her beating heart, causing it to continually increase and increase in its pace.

On screen, it was like looking at a page taken out of the past. He'd hardly changed in the three years that he was gone, training and adventuring. Unlike Rias, Akeno, and Sona, respectfully, the young boy had kept his immensely youthful appearance and stature; and although he'd gone through no physical changes, besides his muscles becoming more pronounced, he did show a slightly noticeable increase in height.

His distinctive, natural hairstyle remained the same: three bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and two bangs hanging to the left. Instead of wearing the blue GI that some of the devils remembered, he wore the school gym uniform: a blue tracksuit with thick white lines over the upper body and legs, which form the letters UA. Most nostalgically of all, however, was the long brown prehensile tail that swung back and forth from his backside.

His laughing smile was as childish and heroic as they remembered.

"I-Is it really him…?" Suddenly, a soft whisper escaped Akeno's lips, just before she practically collapsed onto the floor.

"A-Akeno?!" Kiba, shocked, nearly leapt from his seat to help his comrade up, but was suddenly struck by the shared expressions by most, if not all, in the room: complete and utter disbelief. He turned back to the screen. "Who's that…?"

"Rias, Akeno, Sona?" Venelana made her way to the girls out of concern as well. "What's wrong, you three?" She'd never seen them react in such a way before.

Sirzechs, utterly dumbstruck, suddenly stood up and let out a pleased chuckle. "He's barely changed… amazing, and that old fart never told me he was a U.A. Student!"

"Son, who's that boy?" Zeoticus, just as bewildered as his wife, immediately pried at Sirzechs for context. Asides from a few, nearly everyone in the room had a combined look of sadness, joy, and wonder plastered over their expressions.

"Goku," suddenly, the soothing voice of a relieved woman answered the query, "his name is Son Goku." Shuri sniffled, trying to hold herself together, and wiped a tear away from her eye. "The boy that me and my Akeno owe to everything…"

* * *

 **Back at the stadium, squeezing their way through the dense crowds…**

"I swear I'll sock ya one, creep!" An aggravated, tough-as-nails blonde dame, Launch, screamed at the crowd as Yamcha tried his hardest to hold back her back from threatening any and all nearby passerby; while not far off, Bulma and the others continued to make their way upstairs to the floor holding their reserved seating. "Get yer stinkin' paws off me, Yamcha!" She glared back at the terrified warrior. Alas, the hot-blooded blonde didn't seem to be in the mood for sneezing anytime soon, and currently embodied the very phrasing of a bull in a china shop.

"Hey, a little help here, guys?!" Yamcha shouted back at his friends with a desperate plea.

"Nah, too old. Ask the pig instead." Master Roshi fixed his glasses, while continuing to ignore the distressed warrior. He had other businesses to attend to, mainly ogling as many pretty women as possible.

"Huh?!" Oolong panicked as he overheard the old man's suggestion. "And just how exactly are you expecting little ol' me to do something about that crazy girl?!"

"What'd you call me, piggy?!" Launch managed to pulled away from Yamcha's grasp, now turning her attention towards the small, equally terrified pig-like humanoid.

Bulma sighed, ignoring the commotion behind her; she was just glad to finally be here at the stadium. The group had finally managed to reach the festival and squeeze inside the stadium; thanks in part to a hasty ride, credits to an incredibly determined cab driver. She was just super excited to see her young best friend, Goku, in action again.

"You certainly do tease your friends quite a lot, Master Roshi." Suddenly, a deep voice answered from above, causing the group, collectively, to glance up at the top of the concrete staircase. He was a bald muscular man of an about-average height, gifted with a third eye centered in his forehead. He wore a Hanfu-style robe with loose pants and boots. "It's good to see you guys." He bowed, smiling.

"Hey, Tien!" Blowing past Bulma, Launch shot straight up the stairs to greet the proud warrior. "How long've you been waiting up there, you weirdo?!" She greeted him with a swift, cheeky nudge at the side. "Where's the weird doll guy?" She glanced around for Tien's noticeably absent best friend, Chiaotzu.

"He wishes you all well, but he's decided to continue his spiritual training, and opted out of this event." Both Tien and Chiaotzu were former, devoted students to the Crane School, yet discarded their old ways after learning of their master's cruelty.

"That so?" Yamcha laughed. "You guys are crazy dedicated to training, you know?" The two friends politely shook hands.

"It's good to see you too, Tien." Master Roshi nodded as he greeted the three-eyed warrior. "Curious to see how Goku's drastically improved since you two last met?"

"Hmm, perhaps." He nodded in obvious agreement.

" **First up,** " the announcer, Present Mic, suddenly began speaking over the stadium intercom, " **you know who I'm talkin' about! The Miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villian attack with their steely willpower! The First-years of the Hero Course!** "

"We've gotta go!" Bulma grabbed Yamcha by the arm. "C'mon, guys, we've got to get to those seats, otherwise we'll miss Goku and the beginning of the festival!"

* * *

After searching for their seats among the other attendees, Bulma and the others finally found a place to sit down and watch the upcoming sports festival games. They had a clear sight of the stadium center, and were presently looking for Goku…

"Ohhh!" Suddenly, Master Roshi abruptly jumped from his seat, hollering in the stands like the old pervert he was. "Get a glimpse of the striking beauty down there, He-He!" He pointed below, down at the students and the introducing referee.

Below, a female instructor took to the center platform, overlooking the participants.

 _WHKRAK_! The loud, sharp crack of a whip, suddenly, silenced the thrilled crowds. Standing before the first-years, her flogger-style weapon twirling in hand, a beautiful Pro Hero brushed aside her hair before loudly addressing the many students before her. "Now for the athlete's oath!"

Chief Referee for the first-year students, the Pro Hero was quite the curvaceous woman with vivid, sky blue eyes and long, abundant spiky black hair resembling a pine tree; and her hero costume mimicked that of a traditional dominatrix. A custom, black leather breast-less leotard strapped over her white bodysuit, which emphasized her voluptuous breasts, athletic body, and shapely legs. She also had a small, custom mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips.

"OOH! The first-year's ref this time is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight!" Back above, one of the crowd members shouted out loud in blissful, perverted joy.

"What about the principle?" Yamcha took notice of the comment before asking Bulma, sitting besides him. To keep things from getting out of hand, Master Roshi sat in between the wolf warrior and Tien, while the two girls sat at the opposites ends of both guys. Puar, Oolong, and the Turtle sat together on the other side of Bulma, especially since they were all still deftly afraid of the blonde Launch.

Bulma quickly checked over the catalogue she'd collected earlier from the front stalls. "Says here," she pointed for him, "that he's always assigned to the third-year stage." She looked down at the students gathered below… looking…

"Guys," her eyes lit up in excitement, "there he is!"

Back amongst the students, Tokoyami, a young man with a bird-shaped head, whispered among his classmates. "R-Rated? Should she really be in a high school?" Everyone in Class 1-A was instructed to stand together, as was the same for the other classes.

"Shut it." Mineta, the famed pervert amongst all of U.A., quickly interjected.

"Pipe down!" Midnight cracked her whip again, threateningly. "Your student representative is…"

Everyone in Class 1-A suddenly held, waiting with collective, bated breath…

"From class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugou!" Everyone, collectively, felt a cold shiver ripple up their spines. The choice couldn't have been worse.

"Whaaa? It's Kacchan?!" Deku exclaimed, immediately alarmed.

"Must be because he placed first in the entrance exam." Yaoyorozu whispered to Deku in response. "Me, Todoroki, Stella, and Goku got in through official recommendations, so that must be it."

"The Hero Course Entrance Exam, you mean." Someone from another class sarcastically commentated, making themselves be heard.

"T-Too many words." Goku rubbed at his forehead after overhearing the dry irony.

Slowly, without a hit of duty, Bakugou stepped on up to the podium, suddenly facing the crowd surrounding him without even the slightest hint of expression or genuine care, as if the whole thing were just one unnecessary, redundant bother. "The Athlete's oath…" He slid his hands into his pockets and exhaled, perhaps giving it some thought.

Everyone waited, and the crowd stayed completely silent…

"Make no mistake about it." He suddenly shouted, breaking the anticipated silence and cutting loose. "I'm gonna take first place, assholes!"

[" **BOOOO!** "] A loud, shared cry of disdain echoed across the stadium from both student and spectator alike.

"Don't get cocky, Class A!" Someone angrily shouted.

"Why must you show contempt for the dignity of this event?!" Even Iida could be heard bellowing over the other upset students.

"You dirty bastard!"

The vocal criticism continued as Bakugou made his way back down from the podium. "You'll all make great stepping stones, I'd say." He squinted his eyes, then threatened everyone with a flick of a thumb across his throat.

"Overconfident jerk! I'll be the one to crush him!"

 _Confidence…? No…_ Deku lowered his head, thinking rationally. _The old Kacchan… he definitely would've been smiling as he said that…_ He continued to watch as his old childhood classmate passed him by. _He'd pushing himself. Telling himself he can't lose. Not anymore, at least…_

Goku watched Bakugou pass as well, then looked up at Deku. "Hey, so what's the history between you two?"

"Huh?" Deku was surprised by the question. "Oh, nothing really… yeah." He nodded, hoping the young man would drop the thought.

"Oh, yeah…?" Goku blinked, confused as always.

"Now, without any delay," Midnight announced, quieting the restless students and crowds alike, "let's get the first event started." She smiled, gorgeously, then used her whip to direct everyone's attention to the screen above. "These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year!"

 _BZZZZ_! The screen above began to flash through images like a slot machine. "And the fateful first event this year is… this!"

 _TING_! The screen stopped, revealing in bold lettering: **OBSTACLE COURSE RACE**.

"An obstacle course…!" Deku's eyes widened with genuine surprise.

"What's 'obstacle' mean?" Goku asked aloud, truthfully wondering if it was some sort of wild fruit. "I wonder if it's something edible…"

 _CLACK_! _CLACK_! _CLACK_! Suddenly—behind the students—the massive electronic, steel barriers leading to the course gateway slowly began to open, revealing the entranceway where the first event was soon to be taking place.

"It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four-kilometer lap around the stadium itself!" Midnight chuckled as she continued to explain the rules. "Our school preaches freedom in all things! HEH HEH HEH… So as long as you don't go off the course, anything is fair game!"

Without instruction, the students quickly diverged to the steel tunnel way, readying themselves at the starting line. [" **YEAHHH!** "] The crowd cheered with excitement.

"Racers to your positions…"

 _ **Ding**_ **!** The light system above the archway turned red. The hundreds of students ready to race, suddenly, tensed. This was it…

Deku arched his back, ready to explode into a mad sprint. In his mind, the words of All Might echoed back and forth through his anxious cranial. " _I need you to tell the world 'I am here!'"_

 _Realistically speaking, I still can't regulate it to a reasonable extent_.

 _ **Ding**_ **!**

 _That's why… I have to overcome it_.

 _ **Ding**_ **!**

 _So… watch me!_

With the whole world watching… both mortal and supernatural…

[ **START!]**

The U.A. Sports Festival had officially begun!

[" **YAHHH!** "] It was a madcap dash though the naturally cramp tunnel as everyone suddenly collided into each other like a white cue ball hurtling into the rest of the set, forcefully pushing past and though each other, and into the course ahead.

"The starting gate's too narrow!"

"…!" Some students began to preemptively panic.

 _Ah_ , Deku suddenly realized, _the starting gate itself is…_

"The first filter." Someone finished his thought as a stream of cold, rigid ice came blowing by, past everyone: Todoroki. _CRACKLE_! The talented quirk user transformed the very ground beneath him into a personal ice ring, covering the ground over with his frosty ice.

"Yowch! I'm frozen all over! I can't move!"

"So cold!"

"That bastard!"

"Too easy, Todoroki!" Suddenly a confident voice boomed over the cries of pain. The ice-user glanced back to suddenly see his real competition, his class.

"I ain't letting you get ahead that easy, Half 'n' half!" **BOOM!** Bakugou screamed, maniacally, as he, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, and many others, used their quirks to draw near. This wouldn't be an easy match, no way.

"I expected it from our class," Todoroki camly set his breath at a rhythm as he continued to skate forward, "but more made it past than I thought would…"

Alongside Mineta, Deku sprinted for dear life, trying to at least keep up with his more experienced classmates. Suddenly, out of random instinct, he glanced back to check up on the other surrounding or approaching opposition, only to see…

Goku, all the way back at the very beginning of the race; haven't even yet crossed the starting line. The young boy looked, from afar, and happily waved at Deku.

"What?!" Deku couldn't believe his eyes, but continued running.

The stadium was in an uproar, shocked that the random Class 1-A student hadn't even yet started the race. Goku continued to stare off in the distance, focusing on the students gaining ahead of him, while smiling. "I can't wait to see what they're made of…"

"Y-Young man!" Midnight called out, equally shocked too. "The race has already started! Please start or you'll be disqualified!"

"I know!" Goku yelled back, then suddenly closed his eyes. "But I think it's time I had a little fun." Meticulously, with soft, mild movements, the monkey boy started to hop up-and-down, from one foot to the other, back-and-forth, all while jumping mid air. Warming up his muscles, he stretched and moved his small arms, slowed his breathing, all while keeping his eyes closed the whole time.

Suddenly, he stopped and reopened his eyes. "HEH." _SWISH_! Suddenly, shocking all present, the boy disappeared into thin air…

* * *

Back in the heart of the race, Mineta started to close in. "Good thinking, staying two steps behind Todoroki. Now it's my turn!" He shouted while spamming the strange purple balls from his head. "How about a taste of my killer—"

 _WHAM_! A metal appendage smashed into the small pervert, sending him flying into the side of the course.

"Mineta!" Deku exclaimed, hoping his classmate wasn't accidently killed by the surprise attack.

" _Multiple targets acquired…!_ " A massive beast of a robot, responsible for knocking away Mineta, sized up the students before it.

[" **The Faux villains from the entrance exam?!** "] Everyone screamed, utterly shocked.

 _KLANG_! " _Every obstacle course needs obstacles!_ " Laughed Present Mic though the hidden, surrounding speakers. " _Starting with the first barrier:_ _ **Robot Inferno!**_ "

Ahead of the group, Todoroki came to a complete stop as he glanced up at the towering behemoths before him. Massive, colossal machines—taller than a city—stopped the students, with every intention of not letting them pass.

"It's the zero-pointers from the exam!"

"Seriously? The Hero Course kids fought those?!"

"Too many. There's no way past!"

"So," Todoroki, fearlessly stared down the monstrous machines high above, "these are the faux villains they used for everyone else's test?"

"Where'd they find the money for these…?" Yaoyorozu couldn't imagine it.

"Doesn't matter." Suddenly, frost built around Todoroki as he revved his powers. "Although I kinda wish they'd prepared something a little more threatening…" He drew back his arm, ready to let loose hell. "Especially because dear old Dad is watching—"

"ALL RIGHT!"

 _KRAH-BLOOM_! Suddenly, the massive robot erupted into a fiery display of detonations as it was shredded into a thousand pieces. Launching out of the fire, something hurled straight through another robot with the same indescribable force of speed and velocity. The second robot was instantly destroyed, if not quicker than the first one, as something leapt away from the ruined contraption and right towards another one.

Laughing as he tore into the steel like it was butter, Son Goku, the recent transfer student, looked over at the other machines and grinned with absolute joy. "You all look pretty dumb," he threatened the robots, "but that's all okay with me!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty Chapters, finally...**

 **To everyone taking the time out of their day to read this little fic of mine, thank you, really. This is a simple past time for me, writing and all, and the fact it's getting such warm reception is pretty amazing. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

 **Tensions rise as our Heroes face against the dreaded Robot Inferno!**

" **He's insane! Have you folks ever seen anything like him?! I certainly haven't! 1-A's Son Goku's a complete monster! Trashing our designated zero-pointers like they're nothing! How radical, dude!** " The Pro-Hero shrieked through the speakers. As the nearby, turbulent crowds roared in their seats with frenzied exhilaration at the events of the obstacle race, Present Mic, sitting above in the announcer booth with Eraser Head, only edged them on, stirring up a loud commotion in the U.A. stadium as he continued detailing the ever-changing current events, play-by-play.

Meanwhile, the students of U.A. watched with disbelieved eyes and open lips as one-by-one, mechanical behemoth after mechanical behemoth fell to Son Goku's fists and kicks, disassembled, torn, and ripped to shreds. Chunks of scrap metal, wiring, and oil, spewed from whatever remained of the tall robots, as students watched in terror as the debris flew everywhere in direction, crashing into the ground like the pieces of a collapsing skyscraper.

"Holy crap, that guy's insane!" Someone exclaimed. "Wow! Watch it!" Suddenly, another student shouted. Some of the participants screamed, dodging the raining, incoming debris. Unexpected destruction now cluttered the race pathway, and students now had little choice but to act accordingly. This was a race, not a battle royal.

"Wow… he's really amazing…" From their seats, Bulma and Yamcha watched Goku up on one of the stadium screens as he continued to pulverize each and every one of the massive robots he could get his little strong hands. "He was crazy strong when we last saw him, but this is unreal…"

"You kiddin'?" Master Roshi sat back in his chair. "This is nothin' for him. He's barely even using an ounce of his true strength. That's for later down the road."

"It's a wise tactic, indeed." Tien agreed, watching the screen above with all three eyes, keenly. "Compared to Goku, those machines are like paper tigers caught in a unyielding storm. Truth be told, those students are nowhere near Son's level, which makes me wonder why he decided to attend a hero school to begin with."

Master Roshi smiled as he spoke about the boy similar to a parent watching their child graduate from school. "It mind sound strange, but Goku's undergoing a different kind of training here at U.A. He's already plenty strong as is. Only one a year ago, when he trained under me, with a hundred pound shell on his back, Goku was able to push a 800-ton rock and even swim halfway across the earth in a single day."

"That's," The young genius returned her attention to the big overhead screen, watching Goku's confrontation with the great machines, "amazing…"

"Indeed, but what Goku needs right now isn't more strength and power."

On screen, the monkey boy leapt agilely onto the top of another zero-pointer's head, digging his hardened fist deep into the machine's green metal armor, tearing out it's circuits with his bare hands.

"He simply needs more competition…"

As the crowds continued watching the action unfold, Present Mic persisted with his verbal tirade: " **The first event is the obstacle course race! It's a lap around the stadium made just for today! According to the rules, anything's fair game so long as our contestants stay in bounds. It's a harsh game of chicken! And all the action is brought to you by the camera robots at each location!** "

"Huh, didn't expect that." Ignoring his monkey-like, supernatural classmate, Todoroki reignited his quirk, sending forth a frosty glacier storm by throwing up his arm. _KRAK_! The barrage of ice spewed ahead and froze two of the massive zero-pointers, solid in their tracks, creating a temporary pathway to slip through the proclaimed Robo Inferno.

Immediately, other students were quick to take notice of the opening. "He stopped 'em! We can get through that gap!" Swiftly, a good portion of the students charged through the frosty hallway after Todoroki.

"Bad idea. I froze them in pretty unstable positions…" He peaked back at his pursuers, as the frozen titans overhead began to violently shake, almost as if they were both responsive to his words. "So they'd fall."

With relative ease, Todoroki cleared the danger zone, as the weakened structural points gave in, and the two frozen behemoths collapsed under their own weight, crashing back down onto the ground, causing yet another massive tremor to shake up the course. _CRAASSH_! Instantly, a flurry of Ice and dust, alike, clouded the students' peripherals.

" **1-A's Todoroki! Busting through and sabotaging the others in one move! This guy's cold!** " The announcer screeched into the microphone. " **Amazing! He's way ahead of the pack! Almost feels… unfair! Makes ya wonder, will 1-A's Son Goku try and catch up with him, or continue focusing on the endless supply of zero-pointers!** "

"Tch…!" Midoriya glanced up at the incoming massive entourage of backup machinery, still blocking the pathway for him and the others. "Think, dude! Think…" Another massive green-painted zero-pointer loomed high above, as smaller infantry-tasked robots entered the fray to make present matters worse. _Quickly now…! Gotta find a way past while dealing with these robots…! What now?!_

" _ **Yes! Aim for the humans' legs!**_ " One of the smaller robots hollered through its speakers. " _ **Smash the humans!**_ " There was no immediate way out.

Around him, some students began to panic and shout. "H-Hey, there're kids pinned under there!" Thanks to the destructive nature of the arena, several participants were now trapped under the fallen wreckage of the robotic corpses.

"They've gotta be dead!" Someone screamed. "I didn't know we could be killed during this thing!"

"Wait," another person exclaimed, "do you hear that?!"

 _BANG_! _BANG_! Suddenly, an ostentatious, audible clanging struck away from under the piles of destroyed material, growing louder and louder amidst the screaming, flabbergasted students. "Dead?! As if!" The trapped student bellowed from his chest as he burst through the green armor plating like a prairie dog spurting from the dirt ground.

" **1-A's Kirishima was crushed!** "

Thanks to his quirk, Hardening, Kirishima was able to turn his body rock-hard—the ultimate combination of an offensive and defensive build—and thankfully survive the massive robots that collapsed on top of him. "That bastard Todoroki!" He cursed his classmate. "Timing their fall like that! I'd be dead if it wasn't me!"

 **Eijiro Kirishima quirk: Hardening. His body turns hard as a rock! It's the ultimate offense and defense!**

"Class A's just full of jerks, huh…!" Suddenly, another student, covered in steel shining skin, tore their way out the rubble too. "I'd be dead if I wasn't me!" He angrily shouted, staring down the range at Todoroki, the student in lead.

 **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu quirk: Steel. His body can turn as hard as steel! It's the ultimate offense and defense!**

"The dude from class B!" Kirishima exclaimed, surprised by the unexpected competition.

" **Class B's Tetsutetsu was also flattened! Ouch!** " Present Mic, again, howled over the announcement. Similar to Kirishima's very own quirk, Tetsutetsu could turn his body hard as steel by generating a protective, natural reinforcement over his body.

"You copycat!" Kirishima shouted, his pride wounded, as he jumped out of the man-made crater and took off in an immediate sprint. "I'm generic enough as it is!" He whined, tailing after the students in the race's lead.

"Lucky… they can just smash though without worrying about being crushed." Kaminari frowned, trying to formulate together a plan of action. Unlike his other fellow classmates, excluding Midoriya, he couldn't control his quirk without disadvantaging himself. Surrounding him, however, a number of other students were stuck together as well.

"Hey," a random from class B turned to Kaminari and the others, "let's team up for now so we can carve a path through!" He honorably proposed, likely thinking the same thing as the others. At this rate, without taking action, they weren't going to get anywhere with this race.

Kaminari glanced at a few others, then nodded. "Alright, let's—"

 _BOOM_! Without warning, a student blazed past the others, his hands both discharging an explosive blast serving as extra propulsion and velocity, charging headfirst towards the massive robots onward. _Can't let anyone—especially that two-face guy—get ahead of me_! Bakugou changed his trajectory, lifting off into the air. _KABOOM_! _BOOM_! _BOOM_! _BOOM_! Increasing the strength in his firepower, the scowling student soared high into the air, scaling the massive, hulking zero-pointers like it was child's play.

" **Down low didn't work for 1-A's Bakugou, so he took the high road! Clever!** " Hearing the announcer's excited commentary, a sharp grin formed across Bakugou's expression as he passed over the great machine. He relished in the rush and exhilarating thrill of a challenge, unafraid of the challenges both present and to later come.

"With your personality, I was sure you'd bust your way through." As gravity began to drag him back down, Bakugou glanced over his shoulder to identify the speaker of the close voice. Close behind him, Sero and Tokoyami passed over the great zero-pointer's head. Sero grinned with all his teeth. "But you avoided a fight! HEHEH!"

 **Hanta Sero quirk: Tape. He shoots a tape-like material from his circular shaped elbows! He can use it to wrap things up! He can even detach it and lay down traps!**

"Allow me to follow in your wake." Tokoyami spoke to Bakugou, then glanced back at the manifestation of darkness carrying him. "We're landing." The ethereal creature nodded, following his master's command. " _ **Gotcha**_!"

 **Fumikage Tokoyami quirk: Dark Shadow. He harbors a shadow beast within him that can materialize and morph at will!**

The distinctive Pro Hero, Present Mic, nearly blew out the surrounding speakers as he shouted: " **The current leaders of the pack are overwhelmingly from Class A!** "

"How interesting." Back in the seating of the stadium, Tien commentated on the Hero's recent statement. "Class B and even the others aren't bad. It's just…"

"You've noticed, huh? Class A knows there's little time to hesitate." Master Roshi snickered from under his white facial hair, then glanced up at the faculty booth where All Might and the other instructors sat. "I talked to one of my old students, presently an instructor here at U.A., and he provided me with some insight."

"These kids've been exposed to the outside world, up close and personal. They've already had that fear planted into em'. And they've endured it, overcome it, and each has grown from that experience…" A vestige of the past, the Old Man thought back to when Son Goku first started his rigorous training. "…And forgotten how to hesitate."

Meanwhile, returning to the scene of the obstacle course, Midoriya just barely sidestepped a wild lashing from one of the smaller infantry bots, ducking his head under its massive metal-clubbed fist. Pulsating with sheer adrenaline, Midoriya slid his body on the gravel below and kept his pace going, looking for something, anything that could assist him in this current predicament. Suddenly, he spotted something up ahead.

Lying on the ground, a metal remnant of one of the clobbered zero-pointers. _It's an armor plate from one of those giants that Todoroki and Goku have been taking down!_ Without wasting the opportunity, he dashed for the spare part, wrapping both his arms promptly around the makeshift shield. _This contest's only just begun!_ As he sprinted and strenuously dragged along the heavy slab of discarded metal, Midoriya glanced upwards at his classmate, Goku, airborne and fighting. _I can't rely on One For All just yet!_

Baring down onto his tail, one of the infantry machines from earlier quickly drew up close to attack from behind. Midoriya grit his teeth, sprinting with all the leg power he could muster. _They made 'em pretty tenacious!_ The robot was locked on, refusing to let up. But Midoriya knew he could use that too.

"C'mon!" Anticipating the attack, Midoriya pivoted his foot sideways, bringing his whole body around with the large shield in tow. _KRAK_! The armor plating smashed through the robots armor and sliced apart its insides, shredding the mechanical purser clean in two. _Works as a shield too. This thing's real handy, actually!_ Holding onto the piece of armor for dear life, Midoriya continued running forward, down the trail leading eventually to the finish line.

 _Move! Keep moving!_ No matter what, he knew first and foremost that he couldn't stop now. All For One was not an option to use just yet, otherwise he'd be left to meander the remainder of the obstacle course, half-dead. "Next, I've gotta get past—!"

" **Pierce the blue sky,** " A rush of intense heat stopped Midoriya dead in his tracks, just as a gale of super hot air forced him backwards, making him fall onto the ground, along with the other nearby students— who cried out and winced from the sudden change in temperature—and neighboring infantry robots, " **flames of purgatory.** "

Above, dangling from atop one of the zero-pointers, Goku swiftly took notice to the unexpected buildup of heat and raw power, turning his head to look down below.

Calling it an intimidation of force would be a grave understatement. _WHOOSH_! A sea of bright crimson flame, taking shape of a great, unrelenting serpent, descended upon the midsection of the obstacle course, melting and incinerating anything and everything directly in its the way. The great, accumulated fire enveloped several of the countless machines like the waves of a typhoon swallowing a beachside, turning all into ash, then nothing. The students and audience, alike, went mute as the great destruction outspread before them. Even the remaining robots struggled to avoid the scorched, decimated earth as best as possible.

" **What an unbelievable sight to behold! Why try and squeeze past the competition when you can just blow it all away!** " Eventually, the huge sea of flame dissipated into the sky, leaving behind a crude pathway for its original conjurer. Outlined in a vivid orange-red aura, bright as the sun, the same fiery hue as her feisty ruby-red eyes, Stella Vermillion, a genuine, bonafide princess, strolled through the clearing with impudence and unshakable authority, her crimson ponytails swaying side-to-side after each step.

 **Stella Vermillion quirk: Laevateinn. A golden broadsword with red markings on the hilt and is clad in the Dragon Breath's flames. Super hot and dangerous, it's the ultimate powerhouse!**

"Huh," she did a quick glance around, noticing equal terror and shock in both her fellow peers and the remaining slightly autonomous machines, "maybe I overdid it?" The fire coating her golden blade flickered out, and Stella patiently waited.

Suddenly, falling back to the earth, from somewhere in the sky, the young classmate who'd caught her most sincere keenness immediately came, as she'd secretly hoped he would. "Wow! You trained a lot, huh?!" Son Goku landed before her, grinning from ear-to-ear. Despite having destroyed a great number of machines, too many to count, he'd barely dropped a lick of sweat.

"You were watching?" She smirked, feeling a tad high and mighty. "I'm flattered, but do not think me a fool, even for a second. Son Goku, I can tell that you're hiding your true strength. Todoroki, Momo, and that idiot, Bakugou, aside, I'm certain you will be the toughest opponent I eventually face." Though the race was still going on, the robots paid them no heed, fully aware of what these two, specifically, were capable of.

 _She's good, all right!_ Goku, suddenly, found himself giggling, giddy with innocent excitement. His Master, Muten Roshi, told him that there would be strong, talented fighters, students wanting to prove themselves eligible for the Pro Hero market, here at U.A., and Goku was hyped to face them all. And he could tell, without a shadow of a doubt, that this girl was pretty darn strong.

"Don't try and push your luck. You're tough, but don't let that strength get to your head." Stella sheathed away her golden weapon, then turned around to continue running down the racecourse at a hassle-free pace. She didn't look back.

"Okay… if you say so!" He watched his classmate disappear from view as the last, remaining group of robots surrounded the lingering students. _KABOOM_! The intimidation factor was short-lived, and the remaining zero-pointers exploded into a thousand jagged pieces, raining down metal and oil all over the track way.

"Piece of cake!" A beautiful teenage girl, showing off her bare stomach and sporting a uniquely spiked ponytail, Momo, proudly declared aloud as she destroyed the remaining zero-pointers with a makeshift artillery cannon, created from her very skin. _BOOM_! The metal cannon fired once more, tearing through the last of the remaining robots.

 **Momo Yaoyorozu quirk: Creation. She has the ability to create any non-living material from her exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of her fat cells!**

"Hey, a path's opened up!" Everyone, Midoriya included, made a break for it, rushing past the defeated robots. "That zero-pointer fell on its ass!" Someone laughed.

"How's everyone beating zero-pointers so easily…!" Sato kept his head down as he ran alongside his fellow classmates. Everyone finally made it through the **Robot Inferno** , quickly entering the next stage of the race.

Above in the teachers' booth, watching over the many participating students, Pro Hero Snipe talked over with All Might. "You're better off dodgin' these fellas in the exam, but they're just slow hunks of metal if ya try takin' 'em down. Long as you find a weak point, that is…" His attention shifted over to Midoriya. _That kid knows how crazy this is, but he keeps busting through by the skin of his teeth! Go on! Just keep going!_

 **Next time on Gotta Heed The Call Of Magic Dragon Balls: The Fall! A Winner Decided! And A Devil Maiden's Heart Is Finally Answered?! Till next time, see ya!**


End file.
